Camp Wilderness
by muggleinlove
Summary: Bella has never had a boyfriend thanks to her protective brother Emmett. Edward has never found someone he could be with. What happens when they both become camp counselors for a summer. ALL HUMAN and Normal Pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When plot bunnies attack you have no choice, but to follow their lead. I wanted to finish Forever and Always before starting this, but I can't get this out of my head. My other story will still be my number one priority, but I do hope to update them both as often as I physically can.

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. I wish Edward was mine, but for a whole completely different reason. Not making money yada yada yada…

In this story Emmett and Bella are siblings, Alice and Edward are as well. While Rose and Jasper are twins. Hope that all makes sense. I will reveal the ages as we progress.

Chapter 1: Start of Summer

BPOV

High school graduation was a time to say goodbye to friends, and say hello to the adult world. But I really felt no different even though it had been a week since I had graduated. I never had really close friends, other than my brother Emmett. Which is probably the reason I've never had a boyfriend.

My brother is a great big teddy bear, but he is quite intimidating. He stands over six-feet tall and is very muscular. He is only a year older than me (eleven months to be exact), but practically killed any guy that approached me. I knew he meant well, but it was really annoying.

I am eighteen years old, and have never been on a real date let alone kissed a guy. The only date I went on was prom, and Emmett had shown up as soon as the party was over to take me safely home.

However, this summer I wanted to change. I was going to have a talk with my brother the moment we left for camp. This summer I was a camp counselor at Camp Wilderness, and I wasn't going to let Emmett run my life. I was not exactly looking for a boyfriend, but I was not opposed to the idea.

I took one final glance in the mirror. I was wearing short khaki shorts with a dark blue and white sleeveless top. My name was inscribed on the left side with the camp logo. I though the logo was pretty funny since it reminded me of my brother. It was an archway with the camp name and a grizzly bear standing in the middle.

"Are you ready, Squirt?" Emmett suddenly asked dressed similarly to me but with a dark blue and white polo shirt.

"All ready." I answered grabbing my purse and suitcase. My summer was about to begin.

EPOV

I loved my older sister to death, but she really did take a long time to get ready. We were supposed to have left a half-hour ago, and I was still waiting for her to finish packing. This summer Alice and I were going to counselors in Camp Wilderness. I had attended the camp as a child, and I was happy to go back and spend the entire summer there again. I really had fond memories of my time there.

"Alice, come on." I yelled as she appeared at the top of the stairs with a purse and three matching designer suitcases.

"Can you at least help me with my bags?" She asked a bit impatiently as I ran up the stairs to relieve her of her bags. Although, she was almost a full year older than I, I was practically a foot taller than she was.

"You do know that in the wilderness no one cares what your wearing." I commented lifting the bags into the trunk of my silver Volvo.

"Shut up, Edward." She said rolling her eyes and climbing into the passenger seat. "And Jasper happens to care how I look."

I simply rolled my eyes as I drove off. She had been dating Jasper since she started college, and the two were inseparable. They had spent a week apart, and she was starting to go over the loony bin more than usual.

"You'll see Jasper in a few hours." I said as I got onto the highway.

"How's your nonexistent love life?" Alice casually inquired flipping through a fashion magazine.

"All is well." I simply answered hoping she wouldn't pry any further into something that was none of her business.

"Don't be such a prude. You're almost nineteen years old, and you have never had a serious girlfriend. Don't you think that's a bit weird?" She continued totally ignoring my remark on how I was perfectly content.

"Alice, can you just stay out of what is not your business." I responded. She always made it her job to point out the fact that I had not had a real girlfriend. I dated a girl for a while, but she was too shallow. I needed someone with more sustenance, someone who could carry on an intelligent conversation. Nobody had caught my interest, and I refused to be one of those who dated just for the sake of dating.

"Fine, don't talk about. But I have a feeling about this summer." She cryptically replied. Alice had this belief that she was capable of sensing the future, sort of like a sixth sense. I didn't believe it. Like Alice could ever by psychic. The next thing she was going to say was that I could read minds.

I ignored her comment and simply drove. I was very happy to get away from all the bustle that had been high school, and wanted to enjoy the great outdoors before starting college in the fall. I wasn't closed off to the idea of meeting someone, but my chances were relatively slim. After all there were only around ten counselors and two older leaders. How was I going to meet anyone?

We drove through the familiar archway and down a gravel path before hitting a huge wooden cabin that served as the main center for indoor activities. Alice was immediately looking out the window when she spotted her boyfriend Jasper who ran over to pick her up. His tall frame sky rocketing over my tiny sister.

I allowed them to greet each other not wanting to watch their PDA. I mean nobody wants to see their sister make out with her boyfriend. So I simply looked around breathing the fresh mountain air. I had a feeling about this place, and it had nothing to do with Alice's stupid visions.

"Welcome to Camp Wilderness" A middle-aged woman with dark hair greeted me with a clipboard. "I'm Becky and I'm one of the head counselors. And you are?" She asked trying to read the inscription on my polo.

"Edward Cullen." I answered shaking her hand.

"Cullen. That's right." She said checking off my name on the clipboard. "You're in cabin four, the one nearest the lake. You can go settle in, your co-counselor should be arriving shortly. We will convene at five for our fist briefing. I will explain everything then."

I nodded grabbing my suitcases and heading towards my cabin. My summer had officially begun.

BPOV

I climbed into Emmett's Jeep curling my legs under me as he put my suitcase in the back. He smiled at me as he climbed in heading towards the highway for our drive to Camp.

"Are you excited?" He asked me as I looked over at him. I was glad that Emmett was spending the summer at camp instead of at school. As annoying and overprotective as he was I really did love him. It also kept my dad off my case. I would definitely respond to my brother over Chief Swan anytime.

The real reason I missed Emmett so much was because I missed having someone to talk to. My parents were constantly bickering, and rarely had time to notice me, but Emmett always did. It became annoying, but he did it because he cared.

"I am. It's nice to get away for the entire summer." I replied staring out the window unsure of how to brush the subject of him allowing me some freedom.

"What's on your mind, Squirt?" He probed noticing my far off look.

"Emmett, do you love me?" I questioned hoping to get through him by being nice.

"That's a stupid question." He commented with a booming laugh.

"Just answer it." I ordered.

"Ofcourse." He answered studying me with one eye as he watched the road with the other.

"You know that I'm not a little girl anymore, and that I'm an adult." I explained hoping to set up the basis for my argument.

He nodded cautiously obviously very curious as to where I was taking the conversation. I was never one to have deep conversations with anybody. I tended to keep everything to myself.

"I think it's time that you back off just a bit." I blurted out trying my best to sound nice and not rude.

"Back off from what?" He inquired looking at me with a confused face.

"Emmett to tell you the truth you scare guys away." I admitted hoping that honesty would help my cause.

"I guess my job is successful then." He responded with a laugh.

"Come on, Emmett. Be serious, I'm eighteen, I'm hardly a child." I complained.

"But you're my little sister." He interjected seeing that as argument enough.

"Rosalie is only six months older than me, and you've slept with her." I stated angrily.

"That's different." He said gripping the steering wheel with force.

"It is not, and you know it." I added crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella, you're my sister and I want what's best for you. And I don't see what my sex life has anything to do with anything." He replied.

"The point is that I want to be able to decide for myself what is best for me. I don't want you to run my life, but I'm not saying I want to have sex. I just don't want to worry about you scaring away every guy that approaches me." I explained biting my lip nervously. If that didn't work I was really screwed.

We were nearing the campground as the road turned to gravel. Emmett's silence was driving me insane. It was good that he hadn't answered, but it still concerned me. Why did he have to ponder the question so much?

"I'll try to loosen up, but I'm not promising anything." He finally said as we stopped in front of a gigantic cabin, which had to be the center location of the camp.

"That's all I ask." I said with a bright smile giving him a hug. It wasn't a promise, but for Emmett it was a start.

I saw Rosalie running towards Emmett waving at me before her lips were locked in a very passionate kiss. They really had to get it out of their system before the kids arrived.

"Hello, I'm Becky, and welcome to Camp Wilderness." A very nice woman greeted shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I replied already like her easygoing demeanor.

"Swan, correct?" She asked as I nodded. "Wonderful, you are in cabin four the one by the lake. Your co-counselor already checked in. You two should get to know each other as you'll be working side by side the entire summer. We are meeting here at five."

I thanked her, and after grabbing my suitcase I followed the trail marked Cabin four to find my new home for the next two and half months.

A/N: So? What do you guys think? I am here writing when I should be studying, but I can't concentrate on school work with this brewing in my head.

In this story Charlie and Renee are still married. However, they tend to argue and fight a lot. They are not what you call happily married.

Comments are really appreciated. I really like to hear what you guys think.

Muggleinlove


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

BPOV

I found my cabin pretty quickly, and I couldn't help but smile at its simplicity. It was a log cabin that was a lot bigger than I imagined with a small porch with some chairs overlooking the lake. There was a small wooden sign that read "Cabin Four." It looked like it begun in some kind of cheesy movie.

I walked up the stairs of the porch finding the screen door wide open, and the regular door barely closed. The inside was very plain and simple. There were a couple of couches and chairs with a fireplace. There were three doors one that read girls, and one that read boys. The final door stood right in the middle and read Counselor Cullen and Swan.

I slowly walked into the room that was mine. I immediately noticed two beds on opposite sides of the wall, but it was the kneeling figure on the left side that caught my attention practically taking my breath away. I was never one to notice guys, but I was immediately taken by his good looks. His bronze hair seemed to shine in the little bit of sun that entered through one of the windows.

He must have heard my sudden intake of air, as his eyes looked up at me his face breaking up in a gorgeous smile. How was I going to live with this guy?

"Hi." He said getting up. "I'm Edward." As he made eye contact with me I felt my bones begin to melt. He had undeniably the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi." I stammered nervously forgetting to say my name.

He looked at me expectantly as I stayed frozen in place. What was the matter with me? Why couldn't I form a coherent sentence?

"Do you have a name?" He asked taking a step towards me.

"Bella." I answered trying to pull myself together.

"That's a nice name. It means beautiful in Italian." He said with charming smile.

I immediately blush at his comment not really knowing how to answer to that. I simply smiled shyly. "Sorry, but I don't have a translation for Edward."

"It means Guardian or Protector." He answered running his hand through his hair. "I hope you don't mind that I got the bed on the left you can have it of you want."

"This is fine." I replied walking towards my bed as I attempted to lift suitcase on top of it.

"Let me help you." He offered. He was by my side before he had finish speaking his scent encompassing me. I instantly knew it wasn't cologne, it was mesmerizing in a way that I knew I would never get enough off.

As his hands reached for the suitcase his hands brushed mine softly. I felt a surge of electricity run through me. I quickly removed my hand stepping away from him before I made a bigger fool of myself. I knew it was inevitable after all I had two left feet and had a tendency to always end up on the floor.

"Thank you." I stated with a smile as I went back to my suitcase to unpack.

EPOV

I definitely didn't expect a female partner when I noticed we were going to be sharing one room. But as soon as I saw her I knew there was something different about her. It wasn't just that she was pretty, she was beautiful. But there was something more that made her different. It was a feeling I had about her.

Her smile was entrancing and the feel of her skin was divine. But her smell practically knocked me off my feet. She smelled like a sweet mixture of freesia and strawberry. I felt like a teenage boy. I wanted to impress her, but something told me normal things wouldn't work. I couldn't believe that I had translated her name. She had to think I was some kind of nerd.

"Tell me about yourself." I said as I watched her unpack. "Did you camp here as a child?"

"I didn't, but my brother did." She answered turning to me.

"And you?" She inquired as the last of her clothing was put away in a small dresser.

"I did one year." I replied.

"Do they always do this co-ed counselor pairing?" She questioned as she placed a tattered copy of Wuthering Heights on her bedside table.

"Does it bother you?" I found myself asking before I even knew what I was doing.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes. "It doesn't actually, as long as you don't snore." She added as with a beautiful laugh. She was obviously getting more at ease with me.

"I don't think I do." I responded with a shrug. "We better head over to the main area for our meeting we wouldn't want to be late."

"No, we wouldn't." She said bouncing off her bed and almost falling. I instinctively moved to catch her my arms wrapping around her small waist. As I tried to steady her, the shirt moved up my fingers brushing her bare skin.

"Thank you." She said with the cutest blush I had ever seen.

"No problem." I answered with a smile.

We walked side by side to the main area as I pointed out different things to Bella. I showed her the trail to the pool and stables, and to the bonfire circle.

"Bonfire." She cried in excitement. "Do we make S'mores? They are my favorites."

I laughed. "We can." I said as we arrived and I held the door open for her.

"Bella!" A guy called over from one of couches as bounded over to him taking the empty seat next to him. It was obviously very foolish of me to think she was single. No girl that perfect would ever be.

I nodded at Alice and Jasper before taking the only empty seat, which gave me a direct view of Bella and her boyfriend. It was going to be a very long summer.

BPOV

I ran over to Emmett taking the seat next to him. I was a tad disappointed that Edward chose to sit somewhere else. But he had no reason to sit with me. At least I still had a pretty good view of him. He was actually very easy to talk to, and I knew that I was really going to enjoy spending my summer here.

"Who's the guy?" Emmett asked placing his arm around me.

"Emmett." I warned him.

"I'm simply asking him a question." He replied appearing innocent.

"He's my co-counselor." I replied.

"Emmett leave her alone. She can take care of herself." Rose defended me with a smile as the two head counselors began the meeting. Emmett wasn't given the chance to respond.

"Welcome to Camp Wilderness." The counselor I had met as Becky started. "I'm Becky and this is John." She introduced the middle-aged man standing next to her.

"All of you have gone to your cabins, and have hopefully met your co-counselors. Every year we usually divide groups by gender, but this year we are trying to go co-ed to give our campers a more diverse experience. I think it should be fun." She began explaining as I noticed Edward's eyes on me but his gaze diverted the moment I turned to look at him.

"Your job as counselors is to plan activities for your group. Each two counselor will have five girls and five boys under their watch. The activity log must be turned in every week, and must include all activities that we offer. Every week we offer a free afternoon to the campers. And counselors get one day off every two weeks, starting on rotations. The schedule is in the folder John is passing around along with the activity logs, which we will approve on a weekly basis, John." She finished.

"The rules are pretty self explanatory. There are two extra rooms beside your own in each cabin, and these are for the girls and boys. Under no circumstances are the boys allowed in the girls room or vice versa. The general area is the small living area. The campers are also not allowed to enter your quarters. We also discourage opposite sex counselor to enter the camper's room. However, we understand that sometimes it is necessary for order. Curfew for campers is ten o'clock, unless there is a pre-planned group activity."

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner is served through those doors." He said pointing to a pair of double doors off to the side. "And snacks can be procured in the kitchen also located over there. There is a map of the property in your folder as well as other miscellaneous information. Becky and I are located in Cabin 1 and our office is right over there. You will find our numbers posted throughout the campgrounds. Are there any questions?"

He waited patiently as no one raised their hand. "Dinner is in the cafeteria, and you will need to be ready by nine tomorrow for when the campers arrive. Please be sure to turn the first activity sheet by tonight, just drop it off in our cabin. Tomorrow's activities have all been pre-arranged and the schedule is in your folder."

Everyone bustled to get up as I noticed a very pretty girl with short black hair approach Edward pushing him playfully. All the good-looking ones were taken.

"Why the long face?" Rose asked me as my brother spoke to Jasper, Rose's twin. Her eyes followed my gaze landing on Edward.

"That's not his girlfriend." She assured me. "That's Alice she's my brother's girlfriend, and that must be his little brother. But I don't think he's that little." She commented the last part with a giggle.

"Rose." I said turning pink.

"Don't worry, Bells. I won't tell your brother." She added much to my relief. The last thing I needed was for Emmett to get all big brother on Edward.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The short girl with black hair said practically bouncing on her feet.

"I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"I know, Edward told me." She interjected with a giggle.

I instantly was drawn to Alice. She made you feel at ease. I was not one for many girlfriends. I had Rose, but I never got too close to any of Emmett's girlfriends, because most never last long enough. But I clicked with Alice almost as if we had known each other our entire lives.

Edward had sat with us as we ate, but he remained mostly quiet throughout our conversation. He simply listened, his eyes meeting mine from time to time. I soon noticed that his crooked grin, and instantly fell for it. Edward had caught my eye, and I had no idea what to do about it.

A/N: The response to this story has been great. The amount of reviews completely caught me off guard, and I am truly astonished. Thank you all for taking the time to read.

I know camps probably work that way, but I have a few ideas. Hopefully, it doesn't bother anyone that Edward and Bella share a room. I mean they have separate beds, and there are campers in the same building.

Once again I need your input. I need questions that Edward and Bella can ask each other while playing twenty questions. I have a few, but I want to give them time to get to know each other. Please remember that they won't be asking too racy questions at this point (feel free to add them, but those may get saved for later).

Please remember to vote for your favorite girl name in my poll. That will be closing once I start the next chapter for Forever and Always (which should be sometime tomorrow (4/17)). The chapter should be up tomorrow, and I will attempt to get one for here as well, but there are no guarantees.

Reviews are my driving force. You guys bring a smile to my face, and make me laugh. Please keep them coming, and I will keep typing as fast as my fingers can.

Next Chapter: Bella and Edward get to know each other better

Muggleinlove


	3. Becoming Acquainted

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Becoming Acquainted

EPOV

Alice sat with Bella for dinner, and they just seemed to click. They were talking as if they had been best friends forever, barely letting me get a word in. I really didn't mind since I enjoyed the sound of Bella's voice. And my gaze kept drifting to Bella as I ate. Her features were very delicate and feminine and her brown eyes almost sparkled when she laughed.

I guess I was not as conspicuous as I thought, because I noticed her boyfriend shooting daggers at me with his menacing stare. Something was definitely off as he kept talking animatedly with the blonde girl that Alice had told me was Jasper's twin sister. How did Bella allow him to fawn all over another women. This guy was definitely bad news.

My attention turned back to the conversation Alice and Bella were having. They were talking about college, and I had totally missed where she said she was going to go in the fall. Bella's eyes drifted to me and I couldn't help but grin at her as she turned slightly pink returning her attention to her soup.

"Jasper's calling me." Alice suddenly announced. "It was nice meeting you, Bella. See you tomorrow!" She called bouncing over to Jasper who was talking to Bella's boyfriend.

"Do you want to head over and start the activity sheet?" Bella asked me playing with her spoon.

"Sure. Are you done?" I signaled for her tray as she nodded. I picked it up to throw it away.

Her cheeks were a little pink as we walked back to our cabin the sun just setting behind the mountains. As we reached the lake everything seemed to be cast in twilight's glow.

"It's twilight." She commented catching me off guard.

"Twilight?" I asked. "Most people say sundown."

"I'm not most people." She replied with a smile sitting down in a small swing that was on the porch of our cabin. "Plus this my favorite time of day."

"I agree." I stated sitting next to her. "It's neither day or night."

She smiled at me before looking out onto the lake and mountains as the sun finally disappearing from view.

BPOV

Most people never understood my obsession with this time of day. For me it represented endless possibilities, like Edward had said it was neither day or night. It was twilight. A gentle breeze blew across us as I shivered. The last of the sun rays had disappeared, and night had taken over.

"Let's go inside before you get a cold." He suggested extending his hand to me to help me up.

As his hand wrapped around mine, I couldn't help but blush. He smiled crookedly at me, and I felt my heartbeat increase. The feelings racing in me where hard to control, and were very new to me. I had no idea what I was doing. I knew I liked him, that was obvious. But didn't have a clue as to what to do about it.

He held the door for me as I went in kicking off my shoes before sitting on the couch. He sat down next to me taking out a pen and the activity log. We finished the activity log in record time, and he went over to leave it at Cabin one while I took a quick shower.

I changed into a pair of gray shorts and a white shirt with a tank top underneath. I usually just slept in my shorts and the tank top, but I didn't want to risk having one of my boobs pop out during the night.

Edward arrived just as I was stepping out of the shower. "I should hit the showers, too." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom and I towel dried my hair.

EPOV

As I entered the bathroom I was immediately encompassed by the intoxicating smell of her strawberry shampoo. It whirled around me, and I knew I would never forget it. It was my new favorite scent.

I took a quick shower slipping on a pair of blue pajama pants and a sleeveless top. I usually slept in boxers, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to do so in front of Bella. Especially with her boyfriend hanging around.

I stepped out of the shower find Bella curled up on the couch reading a book. She looked up and smiled at me, before her gaze shifted up and down my body. I was not built anything like her boyfriend, but I did my share of working out.

"What are you reading?" I asked sitting down on the other edge of the sofa. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair slightly damp curling at the bottom her skin glowing by the soft light of the lamp.

"Wuthering Heights." She responded. "I'm very fond of the classics."

"It seems as if you've read it before." I commented noticing the tattered cover.

"My guilty pleasure. I lost count after reading it five times." She admitted with a slight blush. "Have you read it?"

"I did for my English class in high school." I replied. "Not exactly one of my favorites."

"Most people don't understand it." She interjected closing her book her full attention on me.

"I just don't think that Catherine should have married Edgar if her love for Heathcliff was so strong." I argued studying her pensive reaction.

"But don't you think that there is something about the fact that their love continued even though she married someone else. The fact that true love can never be buried or forgotten." She retaliated. "You hardly pick who you fall in love with."

"I disagree." I stated. "I believe that love isn't something that just happens. It can pass right by you if you don't give it a chance. You have to be open to the possibility."

"Have you been in love?" She suddenly asked turning her whole body to face me.

"I have not." I admitted.

BPOV

How can he talk about love as if he understands it without ever being in love. "Then I guess you have no real say in how it works then." I answered.

"Have you?" He questioned with a sly smile as if there was more to the question than he led on.

"No." I said with a sigh.

"Then I guess were on the same boat." He replied triumphantly. "Tell me about yourself, Bella." He added changing the subject.

"What about me?" I inquired placing my book on the coffee table.

"Anything. If we are going to work together I would like to get to know you better." He explained as an idea popped in my head.

"Why don't we make a game of it?" I suggested as he looked at me with an intrigued demeanor. "We each get to ask each other ten questions, for a total of twenty questions."

"Sounds fair." He stated. "You first since you suggested the game."

I thought for a second. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He replied stretching his arm on the back of the sofa. "And you?"

"Eighteen as well." I answered thinking of a harder question.

"Favorite song." I said. I tended to always judge someone by the music they heard.

"Don't have one, music to me is therapeutic. So my favorite song changes with my mood, and I never have just one favorite." He replied. "Favorite Movie."

"The Notebook." I said with a sigh. It was one of the most romantic movies I had ever seen.

"The Notebook." He commented with a laugh.

"Do you have a problem with my choice in movies?" I asked defensively causing him to immediately stop laughing.

"I don't actually. That movie is quite touching." He admitted with a crooked grin causing me to smile.

"First crush." I replied with an expectant smirk.

"Kelly from Saved By the Bell" He said looking away from me as I tried hard not to laugh. "Alright, know it all who was yours?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio." I said blushing slightly.

"I guess Titanic got to you too." He commented with a chuckle.

"Not a big fan of that movie. I liked him in Romeo and Juliet, another classic." I corrected as he shook his head.

"You are quite something, Bella." He added with a charming smile. I studied his face carefully but was struck by his strong body. I really wanted to know what it felt like to have them wrapped around me. I quickly shook my head getting back to reality, he would never be interested in a plain Jane like me.

"In a good or bad way?" I probed finding myself a bit more daring than usual.

"In a good way, you're different and I like that." He explained as I smiled shyly at him. He liked me.

"And that was your question." He stated as I frowned.

EPOV

Bella was definitely something else. She was spunky and quite easy to talk to. I really wanted to know more about her relationship with that guy, so I decided to be daring and ask.

"How long have you've been with your boyfriend?" I inquired as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned. "What boyfriend?"

"The guy you sat with during the meeting." I specified as she laughed.

"That's my brother, Emmett." She explained with a laugh causing me to feel like a retard.

"I assumed you guys were together. Do you have a boyfriend?" I said surprising myself at my boldness.

She shook her head. "Don't have one. How about you?"

"I don't either." She answered biting her lip in a way that made me want to reach out and kiss her. "It's getting late." I said noticing the change in mood.

"We should head to bed. We can continue the game tomorrow." She replied as I nodded heading to the bedroom.

We both crawled into our beds, and I found myself watching her from the corner of my eye. She curled herself into a little ball her eyes closing. I waited to I knew she was sound asleep to really look at her.

She looked even more beautiful in her sleep. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight that entered through the window her hair framing her face. I couldn't believe that I had assumed the guy had been her boyfriend. At least I knew she was single, but her brother was here, and something told me that her brother wasn't exactly to keen on the idea of his little sister dating. He looked as if he wanted to kill me during dinner.

A/N: They got to know each other a bit better, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't read Wuthering Heights since high school, so I hope I didn't mess anything up.

Your reactions to this story astounds me, and I am grateful to each an everyone of you guys, my readers. Your reviews and insights make me laugh and think, and some even inspire me.

I will try to update both stories tomorrow, but I may not be able to. I will try my very hardest to at least update one of the two stories. Whichever I get inspiration to write for when I start.

Next Chapter: The Campers Arrive

Muggleinlove


	4. Desires

Chapter 4: Desires

BPOV

I woke up just as the first rays of sun peeked through the window hitting my face. I was a very light sleeper, and the tiniest things always woke me up. I looked over at the bed across the room and smiled to myself. He really looked like an angel. His bronze hair was messed up do to a night's worth of sleep and his lips almost looked like they were pouting. I really wanted to just walk over kiss him and run my fingers through his incredible hair.

My eyes traveled down his body and a new wave of emotions hit me. He had kicked off his covers during the night and his sleeveless shirt had ridden up exposing his abs. I found myself wanting to know how he looked without a shirt, and realizing I would get my chance once we go to the pool or lake.

His arms were muscular, not like my brothers, but still well defined. They were perfect. I wanted to know what it would feel like to have them wrap around me. To taste his lips and have his sculpted body pressed against mine.

I groaned in frustration flipping over to face the wall. I shouldn't be thinking these things. He's obviously far too perfect, and would want someone who's prettier and had some type of experience. I have nothing to offer him.

I must have dozed off again and all of a sudden I felt a glorious touch on my arm and velvety voice saying my name. I slightly opened my eyes coming face to face with the piercing green eyes that made me melt right into the bed.

"It's time to get up." He said softly as I stretched.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's almost eight." He replied with a smile as I noticed he was already dressed in a pair of shorts and a camp shirt. The uniforms had to be worn to welcome the campers, but we were allowed in normal clothes on most other days.

"I'll wait for you to get breakfast." He offered tying his shoes.

"Give me ten minutes." I answered running towards the bathroom and tripping over my own feet. I closed my eyes waiting to feel the inevitable impact on the floor, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me pressing me into him.

"Be careful." He warned with a grin as I blushed. "This is becoming a habit."

I blushed even deeper at his words. I had not known him for twenty-four hours and he had already saved me from myself twice. He had to think I was some kind of uncoordinated klutz.

"Thank you." I finally mumbled my feet returning to the floor though his grip didn't loosen. I found myself looking into those green eyes for the second time that morning.

Our heads began to near before I broke away from his grasp. That had to be the hardest thing I had ever done. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted to taste him. I wanted to know if he tasted as good as he smelled, but I moved away.

I was scared, petrified of not knowing how to kiss. What would he think? How would I be able to continue to work with him? I ran into the bathroom to get away. I couldn't look at him. He probably thought I was some kind of floozy who threw herself at every guy she met.

EPOV

I know I should've let her go, but my hands didn't want to cooperate with what my brain said. Her brown eyes held so much allure and mystery and her lips pouted out sexily. I knew she wasn't trying and that was what made it practically irresistible.

But she moved away. I was very scared, because I had secretly never kissed a girl on the lips. I was eighteen without a single ounce of experience. Our campers probably had more experience in that department than I did. I had not told anyone, not even Alice, my secret. I had dated a girl, but I never did more than kiss her cheek.

Did Bella sense my nervousness? Could she see my lack of experience? I had obviously messed something up. She had disappeared into the bathroom faster than a torpedo, I had totally killed my chances.

I sat down on my bed resting my face on my hands. I would wait for her like I said I would. Maybe she won't bring it up, and we could just continue being friends. I honestly wanted to get to know her, because I felt comfortable around her.

She came out of the bathroom in ten minutes like she said she would. She looked beautiful in the uniform, she had decided on the polo shirt. "Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked as she nodded shyly.

We walked quietly to the main center lost in our own thoughts. She kept glancing at me, and I even saw her smile at me. She seemed not to be bothered about the almost kiss, and I decided not to let it bother me either.

"Are you excited about meeting the campers?" She finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm very fond of children." I replied holding the door open for her as we walked into the cafeteria. Some of the counselors were already seated, but her brother nor my sister were present yet.

She picked a bowl of cereal as I followed her lead sitting in an empty table across from each other. "Tell me what are your plans for college?" I questioned as she poured milk into her cereal.

"I'm going to the University of Washington in the fall." She replied as my heartbeat increased. She was going to attend the same college I was.

"I am too." I added as her face broke out in a smile. "What's your major?"

"English Literature." She answered with a laugh. "I'm very predictable aren't I?"

"I don't think you are, and if that's what you like than that's great." I stated as I noticed my sister walk in holding Jasper's hand.

"What are you majoring in?" She inquired finishing her cereal.

"Biology." I replied. "I want to go to Medical School after and become a doctor."

"General practitioner?" She probed.

"I'm not sure. I know I want to help people, but I haven't picked a specialty. I first have four years to get my bachelors." I responded noticing that we were leaning towards each other.

"I would love to be a doctor, but I'm very queasy." She revealed biting her lip.

"Blood?" I assumed as she nodded.

"I pass out with just smelling it." She continued as I laughed.

"That would definitely be a problem." I added her brother walking towards us with a glare. He never made it, because a pretty blonde stopped him sitting him down with Alice and Jasper. "Your brother doesn't like me much." I commented as I saw her scowl at her brother.

"He is not that bad, an overgrown teddy bear once you get to know him." She defended him.

"He looked more like a grizzly bear ready to tear me apart." I replied as she laughed.

"He's very protective of me." She explained. "But don't worry, he won't do anything."

I knew she honestly believed that her brother was harmless, but I wasn't sure of that. He was probably capable of tearing me to pieces if he wanted to. Did I have the fact that I had almost kissed her written all over my face? Or was there a big sign above my head? There had to be a reason for that death glare.

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I had no time to actually write everything out. Since I am getting tired I decided to post what I had, and make the other half a chapter.

I know a lot of you hate me for stopping them from kissing, but this is not a fast developing relationship. They are both inexperienced and I want them to get to know each other well. The chapter with their first kiss is planned out so don't worry it is coming.

The amount of reviews I have gotten astounds me. You guys are great, and I love hearing your comments, suggestions, and predictions. I sometime think you guys know where I'm going better than I do. So please keep them coming.

My next chapter for the stories will probably include an update for one tomorrow and one Sunday. I have my last final Monday, and no more class until late August. So I do need to get some studying done, but I will try to update at least one story each day.

Next Chapter: The Campers Arrive

Muggleinlove


	5. The Camper's Arrival

Chapter 5: The Camper's Arrival

EPOV

I put Bella's and my tray away as she went to greet her brother who happened to be sitting with my sister and Jasper. I saw them talking animatedly as I cautiously approach not wanting to give him the wrong idea. I mean I probably look guilty enough as it was. I had almost kissed his little sister.

Bella called me forward with her hand as Emmett turned to look at me, sizing me up. "Emmett, this is my co-counselor Edward." She said with a gorgeous smile. "Edward, this is my brother Emmett."

Emmett shook my hand hard as I firmly returned the shake. I needed to let him know that I was not intimidated by him. "So you're my little sister's roommate." He commented as Bella bit her lip.

"I am." I replied as he nodded obviously displeased.

We were saved from what would've been a very awkward situation when we heard the bus pulling up with the campers. "The campers are here. Make sure to pick up your clipboards so that you can mark off your group." Becky announced as I left to pick up our clipboard.

"Ready to meet our campers?" Bella asked approaching me as I saw the campers getting off the bus and walking into the cafeteria in order to begin.

"I don't think I have a choice." I joked as she laughed pulling me towards the front where all the counselors sat on the edge of a small stage. I sat down leaving a space between Emmett and I while she sat in the small space between us her thigh almost touching mine.

Becky began explaining the rules to the campers as we sat watching them. I noticed that quite a few of the girls looked a lot older than fourteen, which was the cut off age. "The girl with the blonde hair in the corner is looking at you." Bella whispered near my ear as her scent washed over me leaving me a tad bit dizzy.

"Are you serious?" I asked as she held back a giggle.

"We might have to hose her down. She looks ready to pounce on you." She continued. I turned to face her and saw Emmett's obvious dislike at how close we were sitting.

"I thought we were suppose to be with nice wholesome preteens." I added.

"You know what they say about camp." She began as Becky began to introduce each of the counselors.

"On your far left we have Edward." She started as I stood and lifted my hand in recognition hearing the distinct swooning of some of the girls. Did any of them actually think that I would get involved with them?

"Next to him we have his co-counselor, Bella." She continued as some of the boys wolf whistled causing her to blush.

"I guess I'm not the only one who has caught some of the camper's eyes." I teased as she pushed me playfully.

"I may have to fight them off with a bat." I added surprising myself at my boldness. Not hearing as everyone else got introduced.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Edward said he was willing to fight off the advances of some young teenagers. It was a cute gesture and I couldn't help but smile through my blush. Becky and John had just finished introducing each of us before she gestured for us to start calling our group.

I stood by Edward as I began to read the list of the girls I had in my hand. "Riley Adams, Sarah Jones, Lauren Mallory, Jasmine Smith, and Angela Weber." I stated three of the girls jumped happily when they realized Edward was going to be their counselor as well.

I was not the least bit surprised when I saw the blonde girl that had been staring at Edward join the group. I was obviously not intimidated by her after all it would never happen, but her presence bugged me.

"For the guys." Edward started looking down at his list. "Ben Cheney, Steven Carmicheal, Joshua Jones, Mike Newton, and David Rogers."

As Edward called the names I saw one of the older kids walk towards me giving me a creepy wink. I had no idea where these kids had learn to act like this, but it was making me uncomfortable.

I waved goodbye at my brother as Edward and I led our group towards our cabin. "One of the kids winked at me." I mentioned to Edward who laughed as we led the group.

"Which one?" He inquired sneaking a look behind him.

"The one with the pale blond hair." I pointed out as he laughed hysterically.

"We might have to lock our door during the night." He joked as I rolled my eyes.

Edward went to open the door as I heard the tale end of one of the girl's conversations. "He's absolutely dreamy." A girl with dark hair said to the blonde girl.

"I would so do him." The blonde girl said quickly stopping in her tracks as she noticed my close proximity.

We all walked into the main area as we gestured all of them to take a seat. I allowed Edward to begin explaining to the campers our rules and I would explain our plans. "First of all welcome to Camp Wilderness. In case you didn't catch our names I'm Edward and this is Bella." I smiled kindly at the group before Edward continued.

"We are in Cabin four, and this will be all of our homes for the next two and half months. The rooms are clearly labeled boys and girls, and I'm not going to go over the rules again because you already heard them. We will enforce all the rules, no exceptions." He said authoritatively as I found myself entranced by the sound of his voice. " Bella will explain our plans for the day.

"First thing we would like to get to know each one of you. I will start then Edward will go, and we will finish by going around the room." I explained as everyone nodded.

"Alright, my name is Bella Swan, I'm eighteen and I enjoy reading." I stated turning to Edward.

"I'm Edward, I'm also eighteen and I enjoy music." He said winking at me as my stomach did flip flops.

The blond kid who had winked at me was sitting next to where Edward was standing so he stood up. "I'm Mike Newton, I'm fourteen and I like comic books." He stated as the blonde girl went next.

"I'm Lauren Mallory, I'm fourteen and I enjoy long walks around the lake." She said the last part looking directly at Edward who looked away quickly and I held back a giggle.

The rest of the introductions went quite well. It appeared we had the older campers who all seemed to be either thirteen or fourteen. "Thank you for sharing. Right now we'll have about two hours to settle in before we head over for lunch and then a small presentation led by Becky and John over our activities. We will then have time to come back and shower before heading to dinner and finally a campfire later tonight. Are there any questions?"

Lauren immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Lauren." I said forcing a smile.

"Edward," She began ignoring me. "Are you single?" She asked causing Edward to choke on the water he was drinking from his bottle. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lauren, I don't really think that is an appropriate question." He quickly recovered as I held back my laugh. "Does anybody have an appropriate question?"

Nobody raised their hand. "Alright please go unpack. No one is allowed to leave the cabin without our permission. If you need something please feel free to knock on our door." He said as I left into our bedroom.

EPOV

I followed Bella into our room closing the door behind us as she threw herself on her bed laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I inquired sitting on my own bed watching her carefully. Her laughter bringing a smile to my face.

"The forwardness of these kids. I would've never asked a guy if they were single." She said her laugh subsiding.

"I do believe you asked if I had a girlfriend last night." I added as she turned slightly pink. Her blush was one of her most endearing traits.

"Well, that's different." She replied sitting up and crossing her legs.

"How so?" I questioned.

"You asked me first, and therefore it became fair game. Plus I'm talking about an older man who is sort of like a teacher." She explained as I followed her logic.

"Mike never took his eyes off of you." He added causing me to shudder in disgust.

"What are we going to do with these kids?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Hopefully they'll get the picture soon." I commented as Bella sighed.

"I hope so." She added leaning back on her pillow.

"What do you want to do with a major in English Lit?" I found myself asking as I crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I would love to be an author, but that will never happen."

"Why not?" I inquired curious as to why she would give up on something if she really wanted it.

"Come on, Edward. How many authors do you know?" She responded.

"None really, but if you become one that makes one." I answered as she rolled her eyes.

"You're so silly." She commented with a laugh.

"I'm dead serious. Do you write?" I stated as she nodded.

"I like to, but the stories are never any good." She explained.

"According to?" I inquired.

"No one reads them but me." She said looking away from me.

"Then you obviously don't know if they're any good." I added as she sighed.

"But I'm afraid of people thinking they suck." She admitted playing with a loose string on her comforter.

"If you don't take the chance you'll never know." I urged as she looked up at me biting her lip. "If you want I'll read them."

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it." She replied as I nodded.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent in pleasant conversation. We talked about our future goals, and just enjoyed each other's company. I was amazed at how easy she was to talk to, and how comfortable I felt around her. But before I knew it, we had to return to the main cabin for the presentation.

A/N: I couldn't help making Mike and Lauren campers. It's too much fun, to have some young teens hit on our beloved characters.

Next chapter we'll get some Emmett point of view. He should be fun to write as he watches Bella and Edward interact. That should be posted tomorrow after I do some studying.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys keep me focused and inspired. Please keep the reviews coming!

Muggleinlove


	6. The Campfire

Chapter 6: The Campfire

BPOV

I leaned against the headboard of my bed as I waited for Edward to step out of the shower. I had already taken mine, and I could here the giggling of the girls in the other room. Teenagers had really changed since I had been their age. I couldn't believe that they were talking about sleeping with Edward.

Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Just the thought of it made my face burn, I wasn't a prude who didn't believe in pre-marital sex. I just wanted it to be with the right person at the right time. But those thoughts were the furthest thing from my mind when I was fourteen. It was really disturbing to think that these girls didn't value their innocence. Plus they had to know it would never happen. Not only was it against the law, Edward seemed to be too much of a gentleman.

I heard the shower turn off, and I knew he was about to be finished. He was really a very respectful man, and I knew I was head over heals for him. The question was whether he felt the same way about me.

My thoughts came to an end when Edward stepped out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. I found myself a little disappointed to see him wearing a shirt. I had secretly hoped that he would forget his shirt forcing him to come out shirtless.

"You look cute. Blue is good color on you." He complimented as I smiled blushing slightly. It was the first time he had seen me without my uniform or my pajamas. I was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans and a sleeveless v-neck baby blue shirt.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I replied as he gave me my favorite crooked grin. He was also wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green graphic tee.

"Ready for dinner?" He inquired as I nodded he held out his hand as I took it pulling me up. It felt incredible comfortable to have my hand in his, almost as if that is where it had always belonged.

He didn't let my hand go as we walked out into the living area where I saw Mike sitting with a scowl as soon as he noticed our hands. Through the corner of my eyes I saw Edward smile slightly.

"Time for dinner." He called as everyone came out Lauren frowning. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as soon as I saw her in a pair of tiny shorts and a tube top.

EPOV

The scowl on Mike's face was priceless. There's obviously no competition with him after all he's just a kid, but it still felt nice to put him in his place. I loved the fact that Bella didn't pull her hand away from mine. It felt completely natural as if that's where it belonged.

We led the group towards the cafeteria still hand in hand our bodies practically touching. She smiled sweetly as I looked at her; her hair was shining in the soft glow of the early evening sun. She was definitely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I really wished I had kissed her that morning.

"My brother." She suddenly said in panic dropping my hand and moving away from me.

I looked around spotting him and Rosalie walking with their campers towards the cafeteria. Bella looked kind of jumpy as she walked in which really surprised me. She had been so content in holding my hand just a few minutes before.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as we walked towards a table with our food.

"I'm fine." She replied with a forced smile. I placed my tray on the table before pulling out her chair.

"Thank you." She answered after I had taken my seat. Alice and Jasper came around to sit with us almost immediately.

"So how are your campers?" Alice inquired messing with my hair before sitting down next to Bella and Jasper.

"Quite forward." Bella answered with a giggle as I rolled my eyes.

"How so?" Alice asked with an amused face.

"One of the girls asked Edward if he was single." She replied as I looked away. She had just given Alice lifetime worth of teasing material.

"Who's single?" Emmett suddenly asked taking the seat next to me and Rosalie taking the one next to him.

"Edward." Alice responded as Emmett looked at Bella who shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"So is Bella." Rose added as Bella turned a beautiful shade of red and Emmett glared at his girlfriend.

"How about your campers?" Bella questioned in general diverting the attention from us.

"Rose here has quite the number of admirers." Emmett replied as Rose rolled her eyes.

"But a couple of girls almost died when Emmett stepped out of the room without a shirt." Rose explained as we all started laughing.

"What were you doing without a shirt?" Bella asked her brother.

"Well, Rose and I were fooling around when one of the girls found a spider in the cabin and they screamed." He answered as the mental picture of a shirtless Emmett killing a spider appeared in my head. The thought was quite disturbing.

"Yuck a spider!" Alice said with a shudder. She was deathly afraid of spiders.

"I can catch one for you, Alice." I teased as she glared at me.

"Catch one?" Bella inquired with a frown.

"I used to catch spiders and lizards and chase Alice around with them when we were kids." I explained as Bella giggled.

"He traumatized me for life." Alice interjected causing all of us to laugh again and Jasper to bring her close to him.

BPOV

The image of Edward chasing Alice with a spider would forever be ingrained in my mind. Their relationship was just as close as Emmett's and my own. The guys left not long after we had finished dinner to set up the campfire. Leaving us three girls alone.

"So, do you like my brother?" Alice asked as soon as they were out of earshot causing me to spit my water out.

"Excuse me?" I questioned as Rose giggled.

"Honestly, Bella it's not that hard to figure out. You're both quite smitten with each other." Rose explained as I turned as red as her tank top.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off." Alice assured me smiling kindly. "I mean my brother is a great guy, and I'm not just saying it because he's my brother."

"Did Emmett notice?" I asked Rose fearfully.

"He noticed you two were holding hands, but I'm not sure what he thinks of it. I think he's somewhat in denial right now." Rose added.

"You sound like you're afraid of your brother." Alice commented as Rose and I laughed.

"I'm not afraid of him, I'm afraid for Edward." I clarified, as Alice still looked rather confused.

"Edward is a big boy. I'm sure he can handle himself." She added.

"I don't think you understand Emmett's extreme over-protectiveness when it comes to Bella." Rose began. I was thankful she would get into it, and I didn't have to. "He pretty much scared every guy to the point that none would approach her when we were in high school."

Alice giggled. "Didn't you do anything about it?"

"I didn't really notice it until he picked me up from prom as soon as it was over. He didn't even let me say goodbye to my date." I admitted as comprehension dawned on Alice.

"Edward likes a good challenge." She commented.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? I mean I think I like Edward, but no one here is taking into consideration how he feels." I protested much to the two girl's amusement.

"My dear naïve Bella." Alice began. "I know my brother extremely well, and I have never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you."

"The attraction is quite obvious. You have to be blind not to notice." Rose interjected as I sighed. Edward was a dead man; Emmett was going to kill him.

"Time to head to the campfire." Becky announced as we started to get our campers together.

"Hey hot stuff." I suddenly heard as I led my ten campers down a marked trail. I turned around and found myself looking at Mike who was just about my height.

"Excuse me?" I asked appalled at what I was hearing.

"There are 206 bones in the body." He suddenly said matter of factly.

"I know that." I said rather confused as to what he was thinking. This kid was rather weird.

"I was wondering if you'd like another." He said with a wink.

"That was totally out of line." I reprimanded trying to keep my composure. The full realization of what he said hitting me. This kid needed to be hose down with ice water.

"I've had my eye on you." He continued.

"Mike, please you are crossing a line, and I would hate to have to report you and have Becky and John call your parents." I answered as his face broke out in panic at the mention of his parents.

He quickly walked away, as I was able to breathe. What ever happened to normal teenagers? As we reached the campfire clearing as I saw Edward leaning against a tree and the fire already burning causing everything to glow.

"Hey!" He said walking towards me as everyone began to choose seats around the campfire.

"Hey!" I replied still feeling dirty over the conversation I had just shared with a fourteen-year old

"I picked us out a place." Edward said to me as he took my hand, and for once I didn't care if Emmett saw. It felt right.

We walked a few paces before I spotted two blankets next to a fallen tree bark. I sat down leaning on the bark as Edward took the seat next to me. "You look quite scared when you arrived." He commented.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I added as he arched an eyebrow.

"Try me." He said as I rolled me eyes.

"Mike hit on me as we were walking here." I said not wanting to get into any other explanations.

"What'd he say?" He inquired obviously holding back a laugh.

"He said something along the lines that there are 206 bones in the body, and then he asked me if I needed another." I said turning pink. Edward's posture stiffened for a second and anger was evident in his eyes.

"He's a perverted pig." Edward added as I nodded in agreement. "That's no way to get a woman."

"How do you get a woman?" I inquired as he smiled his dazzling smile. I shivered as the cool night breeze blew.

"You woo them." He said matter of factly picking up the extra blanket and placing it around my shoulder his hand touching my bare shoulder for just a second. I looked up at him and smiled, as he remained pretty close to me as we watched the fire.

Emmett's POV

I'm a pretty reasonable guy, who greatly cares for his little sister. Bella is my only sibling, and one of the most important people in my life. I know she's not a child, but in a way I don't want to loose her.

I wrapped my arm around Rose who rested her head on my shoulder. I had a perfect view of Bella and Edward. He had set up a blanket for them on the floor, and had even retrieved one to wrap around her if she was cold. I had to admit that guy had major skills. I would probably be able to learn a few things from him. Yet, what makes me want to jump over there and kill him is the fact that he is with my baby sister. My very sweet and innocent little sister, who is falling for all his tricks.

"It would be better if you paid me half as much attention as you do to them." Rose commented bringing me back to reality.

"I'm worried about her." I answered as Rose sat up.

"You don't need to worry, Emmett. She's a big girl, and can handle herself. Plus he looks like a good guy." She replied.

"But she's so young." I added as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, stop being a hypocrite. At their age we were both going at it like bunnies every chance we got. So relax and let Bella grow up." She stated with anger in her eyes.

"But I'm suppose to protect her." I whined tensing up as Edward wrapped the blanket around Bella's shoulder scooting closer to her. Bella looked at him in a way I had never seen her look at anyone. She had definitely fallen for this guy.

"You can't always be there, and how would you like it if Jasper protected me that way?" She interjected as I growled.

"That's different." I responded.

"It is not, Emmett. Jasper doesn't get involved in what we do or not do, and you should give Bella the same courtesy." Rose stated.

"I need to talk to that Edward. If he hurts one hair on Bella's head I will kill him." I added.

"You can have your big brother overprotective talk later. Right now just stay with me." She said all so convincingly. "And if you're good I will wear that little red number you like so much." She whispered the last part as the mental image of Rose in the barely there red thong and small bra came to mind. The talk could definitely have to wait.

A/N: There you go! What do you guys think? I had to let Mike have his moment. Emmett should probably save her from Mike and not Edward.

You guys are wonderful, but I know you know that. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing.

My update for Forever and Always should be up tonight, and that should be quiet steamy.

Next Chapter: Emmett has a talk with Edward (I'll hopefully post it tomorrow night after my final)

Muggleinlove


	7. Brotherly Talk

Chapter 7: Brotherly Talk

EPOV

"I have something for you." I said to Bella who sat next me who her chin resting on her knees and the blanket wrapped around her. She was watching the fire with great interest.

She turned to me with an expectant smile as I handed her a little package with graham crackers, chocolate and a marshmallow. "I thought we could make S'mores." I added as she smiled even wider.

"You remembered." She commented as I nodded picking up the stick to warm the marshmallow.

We sat there looking into each other eyes before I remembered the marshmallow that had now turned black. "You burned it." She said with her hypnotizing laugh as I smiled sheepishly.

"Can you do any better?" I asked her as she defiantly took the stick placing another marshmallow on it before carefully warming it on the fire.

She took it out when it was just the right temperature placing it on the cracker with the chocolate piece. "And that is how you do a proper S'more." She added triumphantly as she held it out for me to admire.

I grinned wickedly leaning towards it and taking a bite from it as she squealed in surprise. "You're right it's delicious." I added as she playfully pushed my arm.

"Now, I don't have one." She pouted as she handed it to me.

"Now that I've been taught by the master I'll make you one." I said not knowing if she would be disgusted by taking a bite of the one I had just bit.

"Don't burn it." She warned as I laughed carefully preparing another one.

"Here you go." I said moving it away as she tried to take it from my hand. "You have to eat it from me." I said as she looked at me with a confused face.

"I swear it tastes better that way." I added before she took a bite smiling, as she tasted it. "I told you I was right."

"You're so silly, Edward." She commented leaning her head on my shoulder as I tentatively wrapped my arm around her shoulder. This night could not get any better.

BPOV

I stopped myself from jumping the moment Edward placed his arm around me. I had surprised myself by leaning my head on his shoulder, but it felt right. Being with Edward always felt right. He made me smile, laugh, and forget about everything but him. He was perfect.

I had noticed Emmett's stare, but I was relieved when Rose was able to divert his attention to her. Rose and I didn't have much in common, but she was perfect for my brother. I just wished he would back off enough to let me run my own life. I know he meant well, but I'm afraid of letting Edward in. Not because I want to protect myself, I want to protect him from my brother's wrath.

My moment with Edward was cut short as Becky and John announced that it was time to return to the cabins. I had completely forgotten that all the campers were around. I turned slightly pink at my realization as Edward helped me up picking up the blanket from the floor. He smiled his dazzling smile before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek and leaving to make sure all our campers were accounted for.

"You guys are so adorable together." Alice said popping out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't realized that anybody but my brother had seen us.

"Come on, Bella. He even brought you a blanket to keep you warm." She said lifting the blanket I still had around me as I blushed.

"What he's considerate?" I said defensively as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Call it what you want, but my brother definitely likes you." She added as Jasper came around smiling kindly at me.

"What are you girls going on about?" He inquired as I marveled at how much taller he was than Alice.

"Talking about how much Edward likes her." Alice explained as I turned tomato red wanting to disappear behind the blanket Edward had wrapped around me.

"It's pretty obvious." Jasper added with a laugh. "You'll two will make a cute couple."

"Who will make a cute couple?" Edward inquired coming from behind me. At that moment I really wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"No one." Alice said unconvincingly before leaving with Jasper.

"Ready to head back?" He questioned as I nodded still unable to meet his eyes. We walked quietly sad by side back to our cabin our campers following close behind. He kept glancing at me, but I pretended not to notice. I wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" One of the girls, Jasmine, asked Edward.

"Well, we're having a hiking safety presentation in the morning and then we're going swimming in the lake." Edward answered as Jasmine left to tell everyone else.

I felt myself blush as the image of Edward in swim trunks entered my mind. It was definitely going to be an eventful afternoon. We walked into the cabin before I announced. "Everyone it is time for bed. I will be out in twenty minutes to make sure you're all in bed." I said as they all groaned.

"Curfew is normally ten, so you guys had an extra hour today. No complaining or we will be forced to cancel activities." Edward warned as Lauren watched him with googly eyes.

After a bit more insistence the campers left to their room leaving Edward and I alone in the common area. "I'm going to go change." I said as he followed me into the room.

"I had fun tonight." He said as I picked my clothes catching me off guard.

"I did too." I answered smiling shyly as I bit my lip.

He smiled warmly before I heard a crash coming from the boy's room. "Go shower, I'll check on them." He said as he ran out of the room.

I sighed as I slipped into the bathroom. How could someone be so perfect? How did I let myself start liking him? I was only setting myself up for rejection.

EPOV (the next day)

If there was one thing I had realized the previous night by the campfire was that I had feelings for Bella. I don't know if it was love, but it was definitely more than just a crush. The way her head felt on my shoulder and the way my arm nestled perfectly around her was incredible. I had honestly never been so attracted to or cared so deeply for a person.

The campers were watching the safety hiking video as all the guys went out to the campfire sight to pick up. I felt slightly uncomfortable around Emmett. He wasn't a bad guy, but I felt as if he was sizing me up. Or actually trying to figure what was going on between Bella and I. The fact that he had been staring at us while we sat by the fire had not been lost on me.

"Can we talk?" Emmett asked respectfully as I looked around finding that we were alone.

"Sure." I said motioning for one of the logs. We each took a seat across from each other as silence over took us for a few agonizing minutes. Was he going to kill me? Was he going to forbid me from pursuing something with Bella? He couldn't stop us from seeing each other, but he could forbid me from becoming anything more than friends. The question really was, would I listen?

"Edward." He started with a sigh, which sounded weird coming from someone as big as Emmett. "I am not going to deny the fact that my baby sister is no longer a baby, because it is obvious she's not. But that doesn't stop me from considering her just that. I have no idea what you're intentions are with her, and honestly part of me really doesn't want to know."

"Emmett." I began as he raised his hand to stop me.

"Let me finish, this isn't easy for me." He explained as I allowed him to continue. "Bella is a very special girl, and I'm sure you have realized that. I am not saying this, because she's my sister. I'm saying this, because you have to be blind not to notice. I'm not going to tell you not to date her, but I am telling you to be careful with her. It pains me to let her go, in a way you may understand since you have a sister."

I nodded at his revelation since I did understand. Even though Alice was a year older than me, I still saw her as my little sister. It was hard for me when she had started dating, but I had allowed her to make her own choices. I was very happy she found Jasper, since they were meant for each other.

"But I will warn you. If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hurt you. I will make you pay for every scar you leave on her. I will not stand by and watch you trample over her heart." He finished getting up.

"Emmett." I called as he turned around.

"I do care for her, and I will never intentionally hurt her." I assured him as he nodded.

"That's all I ask." He replied walking away.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as soon as he disappeared on the trail. He didn't want to kill me, and had pretty much given me the go ahead. But did Bella feel the same way about me that I did about her?

I had caught her looking at me a few times, and she always seemed to smile when she saw me. But I had no idea what that meant. How was I going to tell her? I didn't want to scare her away. I needed time to think.

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but I am exhausted. I finally finished my last final, and now I have no class until the Fall Term at the end of August.

I want to thank you all for all the well wishes. I'm pretty sure I did good on my test.

The update for Forever and Always will be out tomorrow, since I can barely think straight right now. But I was able to finish this chapter.

Next Chapter: Swimming (should be out tomorrow as well)

Muggleinlove


	8. Almost

Chapter 8: Almost

BPOV

Jasper and the other counselors returned while we were in the middle of the safety movie. I knew I had to being paying attention. I should know all about which berries were safe to eat and all that stuff, but I couldn't concentrate. Where was Edward? And where was my brother?

Jasper joined Alice, Rose, and me in the back of the cafeteria about half way through the movie. Alice snuggled into his chest as she closed her eyes to sleep. "Where's my brother?" I asked trying to not fuel the fire of my not so secret crush on Edward. I knew it was more than a crush, but for simplicity I would refer to him as my crush.

Jasper shrugged turning his attention to the movie, though I was sure he knew everything the movie was discussing. I frowned trying to figure out where they could be. I didn't think Emmett would be so meddlesome as to tell Edward something. Would he?

I buried my head in my arms and on the table. Edward was not going to want to come near me again. My brother had probably scared him off. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked for another co-counselor. I would be having a serious discussion with my brother the moment I had a chance. He had taken things too far.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and in my anger that I didn't hear when my brother and Edward returned. I practically screamed the moment I felt Edward take a seat next to me his fingers lightly tracing my exposed lower back. I hadn't noticed that my shirt had ridden up when I had put my head down.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered, as I smiled at him my heart beat returning to normal.

"Where were you?" I asked softly turning my entire body towards him.

"Picking up the campfire sight." He answered. I knew he had gone to do that, but I didn't entirely believe that was the only thing he had done.

"You're not going to tell me." I pouted as he laughed a little loudly causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"Be quiet." I urged as he put on his dazzling smile. "And tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth." He defended as I turned around swiftly causing the chair to crash towards the floor, but Edward's strong arms caught me in midair.

"Be careful, Love." He said in his velvety voice as my inside melted into a puddle of sweet nothing. He had called me "love."

"You saved me again." I commented as he smiled placing me on his leg as he lifted the fallen chair. I wanted to lean into him and rest my head on his chest, but I didn't know if he would allow that.

"I can't allow you to get hurt." He said matter of factly with a caring smile as one of his fingers lightly traced my cheek.

I felt as if I was in heaven sitting on one of his legs looking deep into his eyes as our lips slowly neared each other. I was glad that it was dark so no one was going to see our kiss. I wanted to taste his lips and run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to know what it felt like to have his arms around my waist his lips on mine, and our tongues dancing in perfect synchronization.

I felt his breath on my skin and his hand touching my cheek. It all seemed right, it all seemed perfect.

But just as our lips were about to meet the lights were suddenly turned on, and I felt myself jump off Edward and land on my chair. My face was flushed in embarrassment as I looked away from him. That had been the second time we had almost kissed.

"Counselors, please get your group together for the afternoon activities." Becky announced as I quickly got up to find our campers. I needed to get away.

EPOV

I had almost kissed her again. Why was I so irresponsible to think that she would want to kiss me? I mean she practically flew off me the moment the lights turned on. I hated those damn lights. If only they would've given me two more minutes.

I groaned in frustration. I wanted to bang my head on the table. But the only thing I saw and felt was Bella. I felt her warm intoxicating breath and the perfect weight of her on my knee. What I wouldn't do to feel her lips pressed against mine?

"Very slick." Jasper added with a laugh pushing me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked with a frown.

"In a cafeteria." He commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You could at least pick a more private and romantic location."

I knew he was right. What was I thinking? How could I kiss her in a cafeteria full of people? But everything suddenly made sense. I knew the perfect place. I was not going to miss the third chance. I now had a plan.

BPOV

Edward's fingers lightly touched my own as we made our way back to the cabin to change. He was acting as if nothing had happened, and all I could think of was our almost kiss.

"You know there are crocodiles in the lake." Steven, one of the campers, mentioned to the girls who started squealing.

"Edward will save me." Lauren said automatically reaching for Edward who instinctively moved away closer to me.

"Steven, this is Washington. There are no crocodiles in the lake." He assured everyone as the girls all breathed a sigh of relief, and I held back my laughter.

"Everyone we'll meet here in ten minutes. Get your swimsuits and towels." I said before going into the bedroom to change.

As soon as Edward had closed the door I turned to him. "Are you going to save me from the evil crocodiles?" I inquired batting my eyelashes as he smiled obviously amused.

"I can't." He said simply finding his dark blue and white swim trunks.

"And why not?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"Because saving you from yourself is already a full-time job." He answered kissing my cheek before running into the bathroom.

I stayed in shock my feet glued to the floor as my hand touched my cheek. It sounded silly but I felt as my cheek was still tingling from the feel of his lips on them. I couldn't even think of a witty comeback to his joke. Sure I was klutz, but it wasn't too bad if he always saved me from myself.

My brain finally began to work enough for me to find my swimsuit. I had two, but one was for my days off. I took out my tankini as Edward came out in his trunk and a sleeveless white shirt. I couldn't help myself from mentally frowning at the fact that he had covered up. My only consolation was that he would have to take it off soon.

I smiled slyly at him before grabbing a pair of shorts and a white tank top. If he could cover up then I could as well.

EPOV

I waited impatiently for Bella sitting on my bed my towel draped over one shoulder. I couldn't help, but notice the top part of another bathing suit on the floor. I picked it up my face breaking into a smile. It was a dark blue color and was obviously very small, and my mind couldn't help but wander to what she will look like in it.

I heard Bella fumbling in the bathroom and I knew she was about to step out. I would have to save that image for later. I quickly placed the bikini top back in her drawer before sitting nonchalantly on my bed. I didn't want to have to explain why I was holding her bikini top.

Bella came out looking gorgeous in small denim shorts and a tank top, her red and white bathing suit was clearly visible through the thin material of her tank. I silently cursed the fact that it was tankini and not a bikini.

"Ready to go?" She inquired as I nodded taking her towel. "You do know I could carry my own towel."

"We wouldn't want to upset your balance." I joked and she glared softening slight as I touched her fingers with mine. I was surprised when she silently took my hand in hers.

We stepped out of the room only to find Lauren on the couch in nothing but a small white bikini with some of the guys gawking at her. Most of them were readjusting their shorts at the sight of her.

"Lauren, please go cover up." Bella ordered angrily as she pouted.

"But we're going swimming." She protested as Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're right, but we are not in the water. So until then please cover up so we can go." Bella added as Lauren huffed into her room to get a cover-up.

"The rest of you, listen up." I started. "We are going swimming in a tranquil lake. However, I want you to swim with a partner at all times, and if you use the rope to jump in please do so carefully. You must wait to the first person is completely out of the way before jumping."

I took Bella's hand again as we walked the short marked trail to the swimming area. Although, our cabin was right by the lake, the swimming area was about a five minute walk.

"Remember what I said." I called out to everyone, many of which were already halfway into the lake.

I looked over at Bella who had removed her tank top revealing a red and white tank. I couldn't help but follow the curve of her body. The way her breast spilled out slightly to form just enough cleavage to entice, and the way her hips curved just the right way. Could Bella get anymore perfect?

BPOV

I bit my lip self-consciously as Edward's eyes roamed my body. I was not one to like attention and his looks were making me feel uneasy. But then he smiled at me, his brilliant dazzling smile and all thoughts left my head. All I saw was a cloudy haze where only Edward was distinguishable.

He smiled at me removing his shirt. Even though he was going on normal speed, I saw it all in slow motion. It was as if all time stood still and all the only person who was moving was Edward slowly removing his shirt.

His body was even more defined and perfect than I had imagined. He was a Greek god, he was breathtakingly gorgeous. His arms, shoulders, back, chest, and abs were calling me to touch them. I wanted to run to him, but luckily my feet wouldn't move.

Much to my horror, he caught me staring. As I blushed red he winked at me causing my heartbeat to intensify to a roar. I was sure the entire state of Washington could hear it beat in my chest.

"Are you coming or not?" He called breaking me from my trance as I lowered my shorts noticing his eyes travel my exposed legs.

"Come on." I called trying to carefully run towards the water. Just as I was about to trip over a fallen log his hands reached around me touching the small skin that showed in between the bottom of my tank and the beginning of the bikini bottom.

"See it's a full time job." He joked setting me on my feet before taking my hand and walking towards the water.

The water was surprisingly not that cold and we quickly dove in splashing as we made it further to the middle. We looked around and found that all our campers were by the rope that allowed you to jump in.

As I looked around I felt something touch my feet and I couldn't help but scream. Edward came out of the water laughing as I splashed water at his face. "That's not funny." I said slightly pouting.

"You're right." He answered seriously. "It was hilarious." He quickly added laughing hysterically.

His laugh almost seemed to echo through the mountains, but in a way that only I could hear it. I knew nobody paid much attention to pick up such a wonderful sound. I smiled shyly at him as I noticed that his hair seemed more copper than bronze when wet, and that his skin almost glittered in the sunlight.

I noticed that some of the girls had retreated to the shore to read fashion magazines while Edward had joined the boys in swinging on the rope. I watched him for a while as he held on to the rope only to fall with a big splash.

I allowed the water to lay me back as I floated along the lake. The feeling of the water soothed me giving me time to think. Should I act on the undeniable feelings I had for Edward? Would he reciprocate said feelings? He looked ready to kiss me in the cafeteria. And he always seemed to want to hold my hand. Logically speaking it was possible, but somehow I didn't think logic would help me now.

A/N: I am in love with this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, I was very inspired. I hope you all liked it as much as I did.

My poll regarding a third part for Forever and Always is up in my Author Page. Please go vote. It seems that more than the majority want a third part, but you guys disagree whether I should start it after I finish this one or in conjunction. I will keep the poll open probably through the weekend.

My next update for this story will be tomorrow, and I will update Forever and Always later this week. I need to work some things out with that one.

Your reviews and comments are great, and I hope to keep hearing them. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Muggleinlove


	9. Childhood Fears

Chapter 9: Childhood Fears

BPOV

I awoke to a crash of thunder as the entire room lit up by the light of the lightning. I hated thunderstorms they always gave me the creeps, and most of the time I always ended up crawling into bed with my brother. I curled myself into a little ball trying to stop myself from crying. Thunderstorms always made me think of the time I had gotten lost in the woods.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me obviously hearing my sniffling.

"I'm fine." I lied trying to get myself together. I couldn't let him see me that way. I heard the squeek of the bed and his footsteps before I felt him sit on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked obviously very concerned his hands rubbing small circles on my back.

"It's nothing." I said trying to force a smile as the thunder cause me to jump and a tear to escape my eyes.

Edward immediately pulled me into him as I rested my head on his chest. I knew it was stupid to still be affected by storms that way, but it always took me back to that summer when I was eight.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I'm here." He said softly as I tried to focus on his steady heartbeats instead of the rain, lightning, and thunder.

He held me close to him as slowly started to regain control. His fingers were buried in my hair as he simply held me. "Everything is going to be alright." He assured me his gentle voice making me forget the pounding rain. I opened my eyes to see that my tears had stained his shirt.

"I'm sorry." I said moving away only to lean my head on his shoulder while trying to dry the stain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He replied before his lips kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged as one of his arms wrapped more securely around me. "It's a long story." I added.

"We have time." He answered with a smile.

"Don't laugh at me." I warned as he nodded in agreement. It was all suddenly very clear to me.

BPOV (flashback to when she was eight)

"_Can I play?" I asked Emmett and his friends who were playing hockey in the middle of our street._

_"This games isn't for baby girls." One of his friends answered cruelly as I looked up at my brother to defend me. Emmett simply stood there staring at the floor._

_"But I'm not a baby!" I yelled back as all the boys, but my brother, began to laugh._

_"But you're a girl!" Another boy added. "And girls have cooties!"_

_I simply glared at them before running towards our house at the end of the block. I couldn't believe that my brother hadn't defended me. He always played with me, but ever since he got his new friends I wasn't good enough. I ran to the front porch of my house walking inside as I heard my parents arguing loudly in the kitchen. They obviously had not heard me come in._

_"It's my job, Renee!" My dad yelled. "And if I'm ever going to become Chief, we need to make some sacrifices!"_

_"It seems that's all I do, Charlie." My mom stated angrily. "The children barely see you anymore."_

_"They understand." Charlie answered as he moved around the kitchen no doubt preparing his dinner to take it to the station. My dad never ate dinner with the rest of us, he was always too busy._

_"No, they don't. Emmett was asking when you were going to take him fishing. You have been promising to take him for months. You even missed Bella's dance recital." My mom replied._

_"What do you want me to do?" Charlie asked as I stayed frozen near the kitchen door. "Do you want me to leave?"_

_"If you think you should the door is always open." My mom yelled as I felt my throat constrict, my dad couldn't leave, _

_"I may just do that, Renee." He responded slamming the back door of the house. _

_I felt the hot tears stinging my eyes as I ran outside watching my dad drive away in his cruiser. He wasn't coming back. I ran to the backyard and into the woods. I had to get away, I was never going to see my dad away, I ran as fast as I could until my feet couldn't move anymore. I didn't care about scrapes and cuts I received as tripped over the plant roots and rocks, I just needed to get away, far away._

_I ended up curled in a little ball under massive trees as the sky began to turn dark and the rain began to pour. At first I welcomed the feeling of the rain, but as the thunder and lightning began I realized I was alone. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know how to get back. I was hungry and thirsty, and I wanted my parents and my brother._

_I sat alone in the forest the tears streaming down my face as the thunder crashed above me, the only light coming from the lightning. But the lightning only cast an eerie glow on the trees. I sat scared and alone for hours, cold and wet. Until I heard people calling my name, but even then I couldn't respond._

_Everything had gone black, and I awoke to the feeling of my mom holding me. My dad sat on the bed as well holding my hand as my brother sat in the corner looking scared. I was so relieved to see my parents that nothing else mattered at that moment. _

EPOV

I listened to Bella's story as a small tear escaped her eyes. I couldn't possibly imagine the kind of terror she must've experienced all alone as a child. I couldn't change what had happened, but I could comfort her. I could only hold her until she felt better. I could be there for her.

"I never told my parents what I had heard." She admitted sadly. "The only one who has ever heard the story has been my brother. I used to sneak into his room during thunder storms."

"Well, the storm is almost over." I commented noticing that the rain had dulled to just tiny drops.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked shyly biting her lip. I looked into her brown eyes still laced with sadness, and I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I wanted to refuse.

"Sure." I said as I got under the covers wrapping my arm around her as she settled her head on my chest.

"Thank you, Edward." She whispered as I lazily played with her hair.

"No problem." I replied kissing the top of her head the strawberry scent of her shampoo enveloping me.

I slowly began to hum an unknown tune as she settled to sleep. It was not a very spacious fit, but I had never been more comfortable. This is where I belonged, and I knew I was about to get the best sleep of my life.

BPOV

Morning came much too quickly, and before I knew it the sun was hitting my face. I opened my eyes realizing that my head was resting on Edward. I instantly blushed as the events of the night before. I couldn't believe that I had told him, I had never told a soul before.

I looked at his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His features were softer, but still very define. His lips were so enticing that I was tempted to simply kiss him. I felt the well defined muscles of his abs under my arm and the steady rhythm of his breathing. I became so entranced while staring at him that I barely noticed when his eyes slowly opened and his mouth broke out into a smile.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"It is a very good morning." He added with his dazzling smile.

"Thank you for staying with me." I said again as he nodded.

"You don't have to thank me." He stated as I blushed slightly.

"You didn't have to." I interjected still slightly pink.

"I know, but I wanted to." He corrected as there was a knock on the door. Our moment was officially ruined.

I reluctantly rolled completely off of him immediately feeling empty and incomplete. He frowned slightly before getting up to answer the door.

"Hi, Edward." I heard Lauren's sickening sweet voice say as I held back a laugh. Edward had answered the door in his pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt. Lauren had to be enjoying the view, a fact that made me slightly jealous. I selfishly didn't want to share what wasn't mine. Yet.

I had come to the conclusion that Edward would be mine. The attraction between us was undeniable, and I had to do something about it. What I was to do, I wasn't sure.

"What did Lauren want?" I asked Edward when he closed the door with a roll of his eyes.

"She wanted to know whether we were ready yet." He answered going to get his clothes for the day.

"She wanted to check you out." I added getting out of bed and walking to my dresser.

"She doesn't like me." He complained and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Poor Edward was totally clueless.

"She asked you if you were single. That's pretty good indication that she likes you." I added as he rolled his eyes again going into the bathroom to shower and change.

EPOV

I couldn't concentrate on anything but Bella. The first thing I had seen when I had woken up was her beautiful brown eyes, and my body ached to have her back in my arms. I looked over at Bella who was working on the activity log while the campers enjoyed time in the indoor game room. Our first day off was the following day, and I really wanted to spend it with her. In reality I wanted to take her somewhere special, but I had yet to get the courage to ask her.

"It's not polite to stare." She commented biting the pen top. I had not realized that I had been staring.

"Sorry." I mumbled slightly embarrassed that I had gotten caught, she simply smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She replied with a laugh before turning her complete attention to me.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I inquired silently praying that she had no plans. I really shouldn't have had waited so long.

"I was going to go by the lake and read." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to go with me somewhere?" I questioned as she looked at me curiously.

"Where?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I teased watching her eyes light up with interest.

"I don't like surprises." She added with a slight smile leaning towards me.

"It is a yes or a no answer." I responded with a smile my hand reaching to move a strand of her silky soft hair.

"You have me intrigued." She replied as my smile grew wider. She had accepted, yet I was unsure just how she would react to the surprise. I had not known about her fear of woods when I had planned our excursion. Yet, it seemed that she was more afraid of the rain than the woods.

"Good." I said before our friends walked into the room their campers running into the game room.

A/N: What do you guys think? I gave you a small snapshot into Bella's childhood, which will be important later on.

If you haven't already please go vote on the poll on my Author Page. It will be open until sometime in the weekend.

I hope to have another update for this story tonight since I have a clear picture of what I want. So it shouldn't take me too long. My update for Forever and Always will be done as soon as I close the poll and decide how to proceed with the story. Remember suggestions are always welcomed.

Thank you all for your reviews! They make me happy!

Muggleinlove


	10. Sibling Talks

Chapter 10: Sibling Talks

EPOV

I silently sneaked out of the bedroom as soon as the sun broke the horizon. I needed to go get some stuff ready before Bella woke up. I had almost reached my Volvo when I spotted Alice sitting on the main cabin's stairs obviously waiting for me.

"You're not very slick." She commented as I rolled my eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"You really thought you could sneak past me. Plus it is obvious that you're head over heels for Bella, and you're taking her to your meadow." She stated matter of factly as if she had seen it all.

"Alright then, Captain Obvious if you know what I'm doing why are you holding me up?" I questioned as Alice laughed.

"Because my dear brother, I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Bella is not you're average girl." She warned as I rolled my eyes opening the car door for her.

"If you're going to talk then you have to tag along." I added as she jumped in closing the door behind her. "And Alice you should know that I am aware the Bella is not you're average. That's one of the very reasons I am attracted to her."

"I know, but I still feel like I should warn you." She added as I looked at her skeptically.

"Warn me?" I questioned.

"You guys are a lot more alike than you think." She said cryptically.

"In what way?" I inquired.

"You're experience level." She replied turning on the radio to her favorite station.

"What experience?" I asked not understanding what she meant. I hated when Alice expected me to read her thoughts.

"Lack there of, and that is all I'm saying." She answered as she hummed along to a song I didn't recognize.

What did she mean? Had Bella ever had a boyfriend? Had she ever had sex? I mean I knew she had never been in love, but she had never mentioned any past boyfriends. It sounded like she hadn't, but I couldn't really expect her not to have had one. I mean she was gorgeous, she had to have a million guys lining up to be with her.

"So you came along to warn me." I stated as Alice giggled.

"No, silly." She said pushing my arm. "I came to help. I figure you want to set up a small picnic so I want to help."

"I'm capable of doing it myself." I added insulted at the fact that she thought I wasn't capable of planning my own picnic.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She said with a laugh as I glared at her. "I just want to offer my support. I think Bella is a great girl for you, and I really like her."

I smiled at her. Alice's approval really meant a lot to me though I would never tell her. Even though I sometimes acted like the older brother, I really liked the fact that she was so protective of me. We were two peas of the same pod, and I loved her dearly.

BPOV

As my eyes opened they immediately fell to the bed on the opposite side of the room. I frowned as I noticed that Edward was gone, and his bed was already made. I had grown accustomed to watching him sleep every morning.

It was still relatively early and the anticipation of what he had planned was killing me. I rolled over to face the wall where I found a small note in Edward's elegant script.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I have gone to prepare for our day together. Please do not worry. I will be back before the morning is through to begin our journey. I know you will love what I have planned._

_Counting down the seconds until I see you again, _

_Edward_

_PS- Wear pants!_

I smiled at his note reading it through at least ten times. It was the small considerate things that he did that really amazed me. I got up putting the note inside a small box in my dresser. It was much too special for me to throw away.

I took my time taking a shower as I heard my brother and Rosalie picking up the campers. It was their turn to watch our campers.

"Bells, can I come in?" My brother said from the door of the bedroom as I slightly opened the door of the bathroom.

"Come on in, Emmett. I'll be out in a minute." I yelled as I heard him come in sitting down on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked towel drying my hair.

"I heard you were going out with Edward today." He said trying to sound normal.

"I am." I answered not wanting to sound too excited for fear he would overreact.

"Do you like him?" He inquired as I turned around in shock.

"Really, Emmett. You do not need to do this. Remember our deal, you were going to let me live my life." I interjected as I took out the few makeup products I owned. I wanted to look extra special today, but still completely natural.

"I said I was going to try." He corrected causing me to frown.

"It doesn't look like you are." I added grabbing the lip-gloss.

"Bells, I just don't want you to feel pressured into anything." He explained trying to keep his cool.

"I am going out with Edward, because I want to. He really is a nice guy." I answered trying my best to make Emmett see that Edward was a decent guy with good intentions.

"Please be careful." He pleaded looking uncomfortable at the prospect of this being a date.

"Emmett, it's not a date." I replied as he looked at me skeptically.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that it is." He said as I sighed. In all honesty I really wanted to consider it one, but we had never said whether it was or wasn't. There was nothing I wanted more than to date Edward, actually I wanted more than that. I wanted to be Edward's girlfriend. He made me feel happy and comfortable he was not like any guy I had ever met. He wanted to know me.

"I'll be careful." I conceded as he nodded getting up to give me a hug.

"I love you, Bells." He added as I smiled at him.

"I love you, too." I responded as he left allowing me to finish getting ready.

Just as I was slipping on my shoes I heard the front door open before there was a gentle knock on my door. I knew who it was simply by his footsteps. It was amazing how in tuned I was to him.

"Come in, Edward." I called as he came in with a huge smile on his face with his hands behind his back obviously hiding something.

"Are you ready to go?" He inquired.

"All done." I replied finishing the knot on my shoe.

I walked slowly to him as he presented me with a bouquet of freesias. "They reminded me of you, and I just had to buy them." He explained as I smiled shyly. No guy had ever given me flowers.

"Why freesias?" I questioned smelling their sweet scent.

"You smell like them." He answered as I blushed. He noticed the smallest details.

"Thank you." I finally said kissing his cheek lightly before going to put them in water. I placed them on my bedside table before taking Edwards' hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked hoping for some kind of answer other than it was a surprise.

"It's a surprise." He stated much to my frustration and his amusement.

"Has anybody ever told you, patience is a virtue?" He questioned as we reached the tiny parking lot of the camp.

"They actually haven't." I joked as he opened the passenger door of a silver Volvo.

"Nice car." I commented as he smiled closing the door after I had gotten in.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked once he had gotten into the driver's seat.

I simply nodded and smiled as we left towards our unknown destination. Although, I was dying to know I knew it would be perfect. He obviously had a plan, and I was itching to figure it out. But Edward was anything but predictable, and that was one of the reasons why I liked him so much.

A/N: The next chapter is Edward's surprise. I was surprised nobody figure it out last chapter.

I was going to have this chapter and the next combined, but I want the next chapter to stand alone. I'm also very tired and I want to be fully alert when writing the next chapter, part of which is already written.

Your comments amaze me, and I love hearing from you guys. Please keep the coming!

Muggleinlove


	11. The Meadow

Chapter 11: The Meadow

BPOV

We drove for at least a half-hour before Edward pulled over in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. We were surrounded by trees and the only thing visible was a small trail that was barely noticeable. "Is something wrong?" I asked since the car had been working fine. Why were we stopping in a deserted area?

"We have to walk the rest of the way." He explained as my curiosity continued to build. This was not your average date; I wanted to pretend it was a date. Edward always had a way of surprising you.

"You do know I have balance issues." I warned as he smiled brightly. I could just picture myself falling face first into the

"But remember my job is to protect you from yourself." He said as I laughed. "Besides when have I let you fall?"

"Never." I admitted shyly.

"Exactly." He triumphantly added getting out of the car and opening my door for me. He was such a perfect gentleman.

I watched Edward as he walked to the trunk of the car taking out a picnic basket and the same blankets he had used while at the campfire. "A picnic?" I commented as he took my hand in his free hand.

"I wasn't going to let you starve." He answered as we walked hand in hand into the forest. I was terrified of forests, but being with Edward made me feel safe. Yet, I wasn't sure whether or not he knew where was going. It was so easy to get lost in the woods. "I know exactly where I'm going." He said almost as if he had heard me.

"Am I that obvious?" I questioned almost tripping over a rock I had totally not seen. Edward easily caught me as I found myself pressed against his flawless body. I was painfully aware of every inch of our body that was touching.

"And I rescue you yet again." He teased as I reluctantly moved away from, but not before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"My hero." I cried playfully as he laughed taking my hand while finding the least dangerous path to take. "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope." He answered smiling at me again. We continued to walk for ten minutes before I found the trees beginning to thin out. "We're just about there."

Right as he finished talking I froze. Right in front of my eyes was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was a beautiful shade of green with just the right amount of color coming from the wild flowers. I heard the distinct sound of running water as the gentle breeze blew. It was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

Edward was not looking at the meadow, he was looking at me. He was watching me intently to judge my reaction. "It's beautiful." I finally said as he smiled still not tearing his eyes from me.

"It pales in comparison to you." He answered my heartbeat increased exponentially and my cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Do you want to eat?" He inquired as he led me to the middle of the meadow where he set our blanket and I curled my legs under me.

He sat down next to me opening the basket that was filled with a large variety of food. It seemed as if he had brought enough food for all our campers. "That's a lot of food." I commented as he shrugged.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I grabbed a variety." He explained as I smiled at his consideration. In all honesty I would have eaten anything he had brought, because my hunger was the furthest thing from my mind. I could only think of the man that was sitting next to me.

I ended up eating a turkey sandwich with water while Edward ate some potato salad. "How about we continue the twenty questions game we never finished." I suggested as Edward gave ma a calculative smile.

Edward laid on his side as I joined him at his side staring up at the crystal clear blue sky. I knew this day was perfect, after all the sky was rarely crystal clear. That had to be a good sign.

"You first." He urged reaching for a loose strand of my hair as turned on my stomach to look at him.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" I asked with a giggle as he smirked.

"Embarrassing things don't happen to me." He joked as I rolled my eyes.

"I somehow doubt that." I responded. "Now come on, you have to be honest."

"Fine, Alice made me go ask my parents what sex was, when I was six." He admitted looking down at the grass.

"What'd they say?" I inquired.

"They told me. My parents were never one to lie." He replied as I laughed. "Alice had to sit through the talk as well. She wasn't very happy since she already knew. She had found out at school."

"How about you?" He probed as I turned a brilliant shade of red.

"That bad." He commented as I nodded.

"It was the first day of high school, and my mom made me wear a skirt. Everything was going fine until I had to go down the stairs." I began as he realized where this was going.

"You didn't?" He questioned as I nodded still as red as a tomato.

"I fell face first and practically the whole school got a look at my underwear. I never lived it down." I added as he laughed.

"I guess I wasn't their to save you." He replied kindly his fingers tracing my own.

"No, you weren't." I continued sadly.

"At what age did you have your first boyfriend?" He suddenly asked catching me off guard. He was going to think I was a freak, when he realized I had never had one.

"Never." I whispered barely audible looking away from him waiting for the laughing to begin. Yet, it never came. He simply stared at me as I buried my face in my arms.

"I'm not going to laugh." He finally aid after a few moments though it felt like hours. I looked up at him carefully as he brought me closer to him my head resting on his chest. "To tell you the truth I've never had one either."

"A boyfriend?" I joked with a smirk.

"Haven't had one of those either." He played along with a chuckle. "But I haven't ever had a girlfriend. I've never even kissed a girl."

I stayed quiet as his words slowly sank in. How could someone so gorgeous, kind and caring never have had a significant other? I pondered as his hands traced small patterns on my bare arm.

"You're not going to run away?" He inquired as I shook my head.

"I think that's sweet." I replied as he smiled letting the comfortable silence take over.

I was completely at ease lying next to Edward in the meadow. He had his arm around me and my head was on his shoulder. He was so sweet and caring, and I knew at that moment that I had fallen for him. I had already known that I liked him, but now I knew that our feelings ran deeper. I had yet to gain the courage to tell him how I feel, but it was getting harder to deny those feelings.

"You're awfully quiet." He commented as I smiled at him.

"So are you." I added as he chuckled bring me closer my arm draping across his stomach.

"I'm just awed by your presence." He replied with a dazzling smile as his free hand gently touched my cheek. I closed my eyes to bask in his touch and loose myself in his scent. It was a wonderful smell that made me feel safe. It made me feel as if I had found my way home.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." I mumbled his hand still trailing up and down my cheek. His green eyes looking deep into my own brown eyes.

"May I kiss you?" He asked cautiously as my heart stop beating in my chest.

A/N: You know I had to end it there. So please don't hurt me!

I will try to update as fast as I can, but I do have to do some stuff tonight. So my update may not come until tomorrow.Though, I will try my very hardest to get it up tonight. Part of it is already written.

Remember that the poll is still open, until the weekend. So if you haven't already please vote!

Reviews are my source of inspiration. So please keep them coming.

Muggleinlove


	12. Perfection

Chapter 12: Perfection

BPOV

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." I mumbled his hand still trailing up and down my cheek. His green eyes looking deep into my own brown eyes.

"May I kiss you?" He asked cautiously as my heart stop beating in my chest.

I felt myself begin to tremble unable to speak. I simply nodded as his face approached mine slowly. His lips met mine in a kiss that made me feel like I was flying, yet made my knees weak. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me softly. It was perfect; there were no other words to describe that feeling other than perfection.

It was a simple kiss it wasn't heated or passionate it was sweet and caring, yet the amount of emotion in it made feel dizzy and faint. Almost as if we were letting each other know how we felt. I found myself forgetting the necessity of breathing.

I always thought I would be nervous over my first kiss, but it was the furthest thing from my mind. All that mattered was that Edward's lips were on mine, that his hands were in my hair, and that I felt alive.

EPOV

I waited for her to nod. I knew most guys would just assume and go in straight for the kill. But I wasn't most guys, because Bella deserved better. She deserved better than me, but I wasn't going to give up without trying. How could I deny the feelings that had been growing steadily over the past two weeks.

I felt my heart soar the minute she softly nodded. She looked to be at a lost of words, but that was all the encouragement I needed. Words were not necessary. As her lips touched mine I felt complete, as if everything in the world had fallen into place. I had found my way home. The wait and almost kisses had been well worth the wait. This was perfection, and I could not have wished for a better kiss.

"Breathe, Bella." I reminded her as she inhaled never breaking eye contact with me.

As we broke apart I felt part of me stay with her, and I knew that I would forever need her. I found the part of me I didn't know I was missing. She smiled shyly at me as my thumb traced her lips.

"You didn't need to ask for permission." She finally whispered after a minute of silence of just staring into each other's eyes.

"I didn't want to presume." I replied as she smiled biting her lip nervously. A habit I found completely alluring.

"I know this probably sounds stupid, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked feeling kind of silly. It sounded so childish, but I wanted to do things right. I didn't want to skirt around the possibility. I wanted to know for sure.

She smiled wide before nodding her lips coming back to mine in a much more confident and expressive kiss. "That is not a stupid question." She said softly as we broke apart to breathe before our lips continued to meet small butterfly kisses.

"Is that a yes?" I inquired memorizing every feature of her beautiful face.

"Yes." She whispered nuzzling her face into my neck.

BPOV

Could Edward be any more perfect? I felt like I was on cloud nine, as if this was all a dream. But it was real. Edward had actually kissed me, and had asked me to be his girlfriend. As I breathed in his incredible scent I felt truly elated. I felt happy and content.

"I was afraid to ask you." He said softly his fingers never leaving my hair.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because I thought you would turn me down. I thought you were going to think I was a freak of nature for never having a girlfriend." He admitted as my heart soar. He was sharing his fears with me.

"Edward, any woman who would turn you down for not having experience is an idiot." I replied honestly. "I think it speaks something about your character and morals. Plus I can't be one to judge. My experience level is probably below yours."

He chuckled lifting my chin up to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "I guess we shall learn together."

"I wouldn't mind the practice." I added pushing him back to his back. I leaned on my side towards him my lips touching his. I knew I was never going to get enough of his kisses. They were mesmerizing.

EPOV

Bella and I talked and shared a multitude of kisses through the next two hours. I wanted to deepen our kisses and taste her, but I wanted to take things slow, and do it right. We were going to take things one step at a time.

I hated having to leave, but we had to be back before dinner was over. Bella was curled towards my side her hand dancing across my chest. Her eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't sleeping since she was reacting to my own touch. My hands slowly slid up and down her arm.

"Can we stay here forever?" She inquired as I sighed.

"I would love to, love. But we have to get back to the camp." I replied. "But I promise to bring you back to our meadow."

"Our meadow?" She questioned as I nodded.

"It will always be ours. It is our special place." I explained her mouth breaking into a gorgeous smile that took my breath away.

She nodded as I helped her up hugging her properly before I met her lips once more. She was truly intoxicating.

The walk back to the car went by to quickly, and I found myself catching her quite a number of times. "I think you left what little balance you possessed in the meadow." I joked as she pouted her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Well, that gives us all the more reason to return." She retaliated as I smiled opening the passenger door for her.

"Do you have music?" She inquired as I nodded opening the middle compartment where I kept copies of my CDs. My entire personal collection was at home, and I never took it anywhere in fear that I would incomplete the set.

"What's this?" She asked picking up a blank CD.

"Nothing." I replied not wanting to admit the fact that I wrote music or played the piano. I didn't want to seem like an emotional wreck.

"Come on tell me." She urged with puppy dog eyes.

"It's really just a song I wrote." I admitted as she pushed the CD in.

The soft melody of my mother's song began to fill the car. I watched her intently as she leaned her head back closing her eyes allowing the song to take over her senses. I understood what she was doing. I always did the same thing when I wanted to really let the music touch me.

I waited impatiently to watch her react, but she didn't move. She simply listened.

BPOV

I didn't know what to expect as I heard the first few notes of a piano. My Edward, he was my boyfriend, played the piano. I would save that for future references. I closed my eyes allowing the music to envelope me.

It was so melodic and soothing. It was probably the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Each note ran through my entire body, each note striking a cord in my heart. I knew Edward was waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't describe how I felt.

"Did you like it?" He asked tentatively as the song came to an end and, I opened my eyes.

"Edward, that was amazing." I said as he smiled kissing my hand.

"It's my mom's favorite." He added as I imagined him playing for his mom.

"Does it have a name?" I inquired as he nodded.

"I named it for my mom, it is Esme's Song." He replied as we began to pull into the campgrounds.

I immediately spotted Alice sitting outside with Jasper obviously waiting for us. I knew my brother wasn't far away as another talk with him was inevitable. But at the moment I didn't care, because I had Edward.

A/N: I am truly amazed at the response for the last chapter. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I hope I made it up to you with this chapter. I even made an effort to post it tonight.

I will try to have at least one update tomorrow. So be on the lookout!

You guys know the drill REVIEW!!

Thanks for reading!

Muggleinlove


	13. Back at Camp

Chapter 13: Back at Camp

EPOV

As soon as we pulled up to the cabin I saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap waiting for me. She really had no respect for personal boundaries. "I apologize in advance for anything my sister may say." I said much to Bella's amusement.

"And I apologize for my brother." She added as Emmett appeared seemingly out of nowhere eyeing my car.

"I already had a talk with your brother." I admitted as I pulled up next to Rosalie's BMW.

"And he didn't scare you off?" She questioned her eyes wide with shock.

"Not at all." I replied leaning towards her to give her a chaste kiss. I didn't know how long it would be before I had the chance to do that again.

Bella jumped as Alice knocked on the window urging us to come out. "I'm so happy for you, Bella." She stated opening her door and practically dragging her out of the car to hug her tightly. Alice was tiny, but was amazingly strong when she wanted to be.

"Can you let my girlfriend breathe?" I asked with a smile on my face as Alice bounced to me to bring me into a hug.

"Girlfriend?" Emmett spoke seriously as Bella came to my side taking my hand.

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, and I agreed." She spoke confidently as Emmett remained quiet obviously thinking.

"I don't know how I feel about you two sharing a room." He finally said as Alice giggled uncontrollably.

"Really, Emmett my brother here is a prude." She commented as I shot a glare at her. I did not need my personal business announced to everyone. I didn't consider myself a prude, I just wanted things to be done right. I was a very old-fashioned type of a guy. My parents had instilled good moral values in me.

"Prude or not, he is still a guy." Emmett added.

"Emmett." Bella warned.

"Bella, you're brother has the right to be concerned." I added as Emmett's face turned into shock. He obviously was not expecting me to agree with him. "But I feel he should be able to trust you."

"I trust her." Emmett stated as Bella smiled.

"Therefore, it is not an issue." She said happily pulling me away and leading the way into the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, please don't let my brother scare you." She pleaded.

"He doesn't scare me." I answered kissing her lips lightly before she left.

I took a seat in an empty table after grabbing two plates of food. All the other counselors had already had dinner, and the campers were allowed sometime off to socialize. "I missed you, Edward." Lauren suddenly said sitting down next to me leaning casually over giving me a look down her shirt as I looked everywhere but there.

"Thank you, Lauren. I think your friends are waiting for you." I added as she played with her hair her other hand coming up to my thigh.

"I'd rather be with you here." She added no doubt trying to sound sexy.

"Lauren you are out of line." I scolded removing her hand off my thigh.

"Oh, Eddie!" She giggled her eyes narrowing when she saw Bella walking towards us. "You will be mine!" She added with a smile before getting up and leaving.

"What was that about?" Bella inquired sitting down next to me.

"Lauren was being Lauren." I answered as Bella glared in her direction.

BPOV

I was pretty easy going person, I was not one to get to worked up about things. But Lauren was pushing the envelope with Edward. She seemed to be a smart girl, but was apparently blind. Edward had shown no interest in her whatsoever, yet she insisted on throwing herself at him. She was giving women a bad name.

"What did she do now?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." He replied with a frown.

"I swear, Edward, if she so much as looks at you one more time I am going to be having a serious talk with her. Someone has to teach that girl some morals." I added as Edward chuckled.

"You're so pretty when you're jealous." He commented causing my anger to dissipate. How could I be mad when Edward was next to me.

"Are you dazzling me again?" I inquired looking into his eyes as everything was suddenly very quiet.

"I dazzle you?" He questioned in surprise.

"Frequently." I answered as he smiled brightly leaning in to kiss me.

"Then I should do it more often." He added.

We finished dinner just as the sun was setting. "Where are our campers?" Edward asked as I realized that everyone had left only Becky was in her office.

"Alice took them to your cabin. She said you guys weren't finished with dinner." Becky called.

After thanking her Edward and I made our way hand in hand down the trail that led to our cabin. "I really had fun today." I commented as he smiled at me.

"I did, too." He responded as his arm snuck around my waist.

Unfortunately, we arrived at the cabin much too soon. Our blissful day alone had come to an end, and now we had to take charge of our campers.

"Your campers are quite a handful." Alice said with a smile as we arrived.

"How so?" I asked.

"One of them asked me for my phone number. He's not even cute." She replied as Edward laughed.

"I bet it was Mike." He added.

"How did you know?" Alice interjected with a confused face.

"Long story." I answered, not wanting the entire world to know what Mike had told me.

"They're all yours. You'll tell me the story later" She said before bouncing off to her own cabin.

"Remember guys, lights out at ten!" Edward called when he came in as everyone groaned.

"Tomorrow night we stay up late!" I added as everyone ran out of the room to hear the plans.

"What are we doing?" Mike asked me with a wink that made me shudder.

"Tomorrow is a full moon and we will be spending the night under the stars." I explained happily. The idea of sleeping near Edward was very enticing.

"But there are animals and bugs out there!" Lauren cried in fear as the boys laughed.

"The bear is going to eat you." Mike teased as Lauren threw a pillow at him.

"We'll be safe." Edward assured everyone. "Get ready for bed!" He ordered as everyone left to their rooms.

We both took quick showers and soon I found myself curled up with Edward on my bed reading. We were both lost in our books, but were still very comfortable to be near each other. However, my concentration was soon broken when I noticed Edward staring at me.

"Do I have something in my face?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I just noticed you move your lips when you read." He answered as I blushed pink.

"I do not." I defended knowing full well it was a habit I had never been able to break.

"I think it's cute." He added removing the book from my hands and placing it on the bedside table.

"I wasn't done reading." I proclaimed.

"You've read it before." He stated before kissing me. "Besides, our lips have been apart for too long." He added attacking my lips once more.

I felt a bit bold as I kissed him. Almost as if my confidence level had risen over the past few hours. I slightly opened my mouth hoping he would understand. His tongue slowly entered my mouth, and I thought I was going to faint. I knew I would never get enough of his kisses.

I felt my back softly hit the bed as Edward pushed me down slowly. I trusted him enough to know we weren't going to do nothing more than kiss. After all, we had been together for only a few hours. But just his kisses made me weak.

EPOV

My body craved Bella in a way that I didn't know was possible. When I finally tasted her I thought I was going to combust. She tasted like strawberries, with just the right amount of sweetness. I knew I had to control myself, but somehow I couldn't stop. Her arms around my neck and in my hair were just too much.

We broke apart breathless as I rolled off of her trying to catch my breath. "I'm sorry." I said hoping that I had not scared her away.

"For?" She inquired innocently.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. You must think I am disgusting." I explained waiting for her to throw me out into the couch. I would have some serious explaining to do, yet Bella only began to laugh.

"Listen to me, Edward, and listen well. I fully intend on kissing you like that any chance I get, and I don't want you to feel guilty for it." She stated and I couldn't help but smile.

"You liked it?" I inquired regaining my composure.

"I did." She answered crashing her lips to mine again. If she thought they were acceptable, I wasn't going to complain.

A/N: Here's another one. I hope you guys enjoy it, and our favorite new couple will have more romantic moments coming up.

I am thrilled that all of you enjoyed their first kiss as much as I did. It is by far my favorite chapter so far.

I have gone ahead and closed the poll regarding the third part of Serendipity/Forever & Always. It was a close race, but the majority want me to focus on Camp Wilderness, and do the third part afterwards. I have added a new poll regarding how far Bella and Edward should go physically before marriage. Please be advised that even if they do go all the way before getting married it is still a long way off. This is a slow moving relationship, and they will take things one step at a time. So please go vote.

I will finish Forever and Always in the next few days (only two more chapters), and then concentrate on Camp Wilderness. I do have an idea for its third part, and that will be started once I finish Camp Wilderness.

Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy I write!

Muggleinlove


	14. Alice's Gift

Chapter 14: Alice's Gift

BPOV

I sat next to Rose and Alice as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward gave a presentation on how to build to and maintain a campfire with just sticks. The campers needed to learn survival skills for our big hike later in the summer. I had totally tuned them out just letting myself daydream.

Edward had been absolutely wonderful last night. His kisses showed his desire, but he was so carefully controlled. It was maddening. I was severely tempted to allow go a whole lot further, but amazingly stopped myself. The kind of reaction, the desire and pull was incredible.

He left my bed much too soon. I knew his resolve was wearing thin, after all I had slightly felt his excitement at one point before he had repositioned himself. I didn't have a comparison, but he felt really well endowed. A thought that made my cheeks red.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Alice asked so only Rose and I could hear her, my cheeks turning even redder.

"We'll take that as a yes." Rose added.

"Come on guys, I don't ask what you do or not do." I complained as Alice giggled.

"You know full well there's very little we wouldn't do. You two one the other hand are just full of mystery, and judging by the look on your face you got more than a goodnight kiss." She explained as I bit my lip. Was I really that obvious?

"Come on, Bella. We just teasing, we know you guys probably just made out. After all, Edward looks to be a very respectful guy." Rose interjected.

"Sorry guys, it's just that this is all new to me." I answered as Alice hugged me.

"It's new for my brother too. And I honestly don't think he could've found a better woman." She added as I smiled at her returning the hug.

"Thank you, Alice. It really means a lot for you to say that." I added as she smiled kindly.

"But can you do me a favor and corrupt my brother just a little. I mean my parents have him on a pedestal as the model child." She replied as Rose and I laughed.

"Don't feel bad, Alice. Jasper gets away with murder at our house, just like Bella here. The youngest are the babies." She teased as I pouted.

"I can't help it that Emmett gets into loads of trouble." I complained as we laughed.

I was happy to have found a friend in both Alice and Rose. I had really gotten to appreciate Rose during the past few weeks. She complimented Emmett perfectly. While Alice was in a class all by herself, she was very easy to talk to. Even though she tended to go overboard sometimes.

"What are you girls up to?" Edward asked sneaking up from behind me to tenderly kiss my cheek. I immediately leaned back into him as Rose and Alice watched with smiles on their faces.

"Just some girl talk." Alice replied.

"Aren't you suppose to be leading a fire safety discussion?" I inquired as he chuckled.

"I would much rather be with you." He whispered in my ear as I turned to kiss his cheek.

"But if you get fired, then we can't be together." I replied as he kissed me again before returning to the front just in time to begin his discussion.

"You two are adorable." Rose commented with a sigh.

"You two remind me of Jasper and I when we started dating." Alice added with a far off look as she thought back to the beginning of her own relationship with Jasper.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"For almost three years." Alice replied. "We started dating when we were juniors in high school."

"The love between the two of you is obvious." I interjected.

Alice smiled happily looking at Jasper who was leaning on a tree trunk as Edward went over the precautions you had to take when building a campfire.

"Before I forget." Alice suddenly said in excitement. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, and I hope you don't think I'm nuts." I was very curious as to what she was talking about, and just a little scared.

"Come on." She said getting up and leading Rose and me towards her cabin. "I spoke with Rose and she informed that you sleep in a normal T-shirt and sweat pants or shorts. Totally not sexy."

"And that is important because?" I inquired still not understanding what she meant. Why did it matter what I wore to sleep?

"Bella, honestly. You have a situation that most girls won't ever experience. You and Edward are sleeping in the same room, and you are covering yourself like a nun." Rose explained in frustration at my naivete.

"So what do you want me to do?" I questioned as we stepped into Alice and Jasper's cabin, which was an exact replica of my own.

We went straight into their room finding that one of the beds just held Alice's luggage. They were apparently just using one bed. I figured my brother and Rose's room would look very similar.

"Well, last week when I was off I took a shopping trip and I may have bought you something in the hope that you two would finally get together." She admitted as I stayed in shock. I didn't know I had so painstakingly obvious.

"You don't need to buy me anything." I interjected. I hated it when people spent money on me.

"I know, but I figured you would thank me later. It was only a matter of time before you two got together anyway." Alice responded handing me the pink and silver bag.

"This better not be some sort of lingerie." I warned as they both laughed.

"Honestly, Bella. We know your relationship hasn't passed that point." Rose commented. "At least not yet."

I glared at her before opening the bag finding a blue pair of boy shorts and a spaghetti strap with an eyelet trim. It was very pretty, and looked very comfortable, but I wasn't sure whether I would wear it around Edward. I was liable to fall and give him a show. Not to mention that I would be teasing him mercilessly.

"I can't wear this in front of Edward." I said as the girls laughed.

"The purpose of this is to tempt him." Rose explained with a mischievous grin.

"Bella, you need to flaunt yourself a bit more. Trust me you'll be thanking us later. Plus you still have the rest of today and tomorrow to think about it. Tonight we are sleeping under the stars." She added as I sighed.

Maybe they were right. I couldn't be that alluring in a pair of sweat pants. Plus he had seen me in less clothes when we went swimming. I would definitely consider it. Plus it would allow me to really feel his hands on my legs. If it had felt wonderful through the material of my sweats imagine how it would feel with no barrier.

"I knew you would see it our way." Rose exclaimed with a huge smile.

"My brother is not going to know what him." Alice added as I merely blushed. My new pajamas definitely had potential.

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but this idea came to me when I was trying to write Forever and Always. Therefore, I allowed myself to follow it through. Plus I think it creates potential for fun later.

There is a link in my Author Page (towards the bottom) to the actual pajama set Bella received, and it is in blue. And we all know what Edward's favorite color on Bella is!

Remember to vote in my poll. That will stay open for a few more days, but please vote. It is a very close race.

Your reviews keep me writing! So please keep them coming!

Muggleinlove


	15. Under the Stars

Chapter 15: Under the Stars

EPOV

As soon as I had finished my lecture I noticed that Bella was nowhere to be seen, but neither was Alice or Rose. I instinctively knew my sister was up to something. She always was.

"Alright guys, let's head back to the main cabin for lunch." Jasper called as all the campers trampled up the trail.

"Did you see where the girls went?" I asked as Jasper and Emmett shook their heads.

"One minute they were over there." Jasper answered pointing to the log the girls had been sitting on. "And the next they were gone."

"They'll probably having some girl talk." Emmett mused. "I'm going to head over and get something to eat." He added before following the last campers up the trail.

"You can go ahead, Jasper. I'm going to look for Bella." I said as Jasper laughed.

"She has got you whipped." He teased as I glared at him.

"I simply want to wait for my girlfriend to have lunch." I corrected as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm kidding. I should wait for Alice too." He answered as we headed towards the cabins to see if we found them.

"So how are things going with Bella?" He asked as my lips immediately smiled. "I'll take that as good sign."

"She's perfect, Jasper. I mean we haven't been together long, but I feel like I've known her forever. I probably don't make much sense." I replied feeling like a complete and utter idiot. Jasper was so going to tease me.

"I understand perfectly." He responded surprising me. "I feel the same way about Alice."

For the first time in my life I understood just what my sister and Jasper had. I knew what they had was special, but now I understood the true depth of what they shared. And I was even happier for my sister.

I wanted to ask Jasper some questions, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I had my custom "father-son talk," a while ago, but what I wanted to know couldn't be something I could discuss with my dad. But I wasn't sure whether I wanted to talk about those things with my sister's boyfriend. Yet, Jasper was my best guy friend, and if I couldn't trust him who could I.

"What's on your mind, Edward?" He inquired. He always seemed to pick up on other's emotions.

"Can we talk? You know man-to-man." I said feeling silly as Jasper nodded.

"Last night, Bella and I started kissing, and things got kind of heated." I began as Jasper looked shocked.

"Did you sleep with her?" He questioned looking kind of angry.

"No." I immediately said. "What kind of guy do you think I am? We didn't do anything, but kiss."

Jasper immediately looked relieved and signaled me to continue. "What I meant to say is that I sort of got excited. We were kissing on the bed and all." I said looking out into the trees.

"You know that's normal right." Jasper commented.

"I felt like such a horn-dog. I know we are nowhere near that level, but still I felt dirty for even think about it." I admitted as Jasper laughed.

"Edward, you're an eighteen-year old male, a lot of things get us excited. Especially making out with your girlfriend on a bed. I would think there was something wrong if you didn't. Did Bella say something?" He added, as I was slightly relieved.

"I don't think she noticed I shifted position to avoid her noticing." I explained.

"Most girls like to feel the effect they have on you even if you're not doing anything." He replied.

"You've only ever been with Alice, what do you know about most girls?" I interjected realizing that I was stepping into territory I really didn't want to know much about.

"You're right. I've only ever slept with Alice, but I did have a two girlfriends before her which I did kiss." He explained. "Believe me when I say they like to know. It makes them feel powerful."

I laughed, but the conversation came to an abrupt end as I found the girls stepping out of my cabin, Bella looking slightly pink.

BPOV

"We're late for lunch." I announced looking at my watch. After having some more girl talk in Alice's cabin we had gone back to mine to put my present away in a place Edward couldn't find it. I wasn't sure whether I was going to use it the following night, but I was seriously considering it.

As soon as we had stepped out of my cabin we found Jasper and Edward in deep conversation, and my brother nowhere to be found.

"What's up boys?" Alice asked with a smile, giving Jasper a chaste kiss ad Edward wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered as I smiled. He was just too perfect.

"Have you two seen Emmett?" Rosalie asked with a sigh.

"He said he was hungry, and took off to the cafeteria with the campers." Jasper explained as Rose sighed.

"He really needs to take a page out of both your books." She commented with a roll of her eyes as she left in search of my brother.

"What were you three up to?" Edward inquired as Alice winked at me and my face flushed. "Now I'm definitely curious." Edward teased as Jasper chuckled.

"Nothing." I answered knowing I was a terrible liar.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." Edward stated as we began to walk towards the cafeteria hand in hand.

EPOV

The rest of the afternoon passed pretty uneventful. We had a quick lunch, since we were so late. And then our campers were given quiet time in the library to read or write letters home. They had surprisingly behaved, since they had been warned that if they didn't they were going to miss out on the special all night activity. Something I was completely looking forward to.

"Let's head back to our cabin to shower." I called as everyone began to get their things together.

"Do you want to share my sleeping bag?" I asked Bella as we followed the campers back to our cabin.

"And just why would I do that?" She inquired with a playful smile turning pink.

"Well, I can keep you warm and protect you from bears." I explained with a wink as she giggled.

"I just may take you up on that offer." She replied bouncing into the cabin before I could reply.

"Remember guys to dress warmly, since the temperature does drop during the night." I reminded everyone before heading into my room.

"Edward!" I heard Lauren call me.

"Yes, Lauren." I said trying to stay ignore her as she leaned into me.

"I was wondering if you would like to share my sleeping bag." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry Lauren, I already have a sleeping bag buddy." I said with a smirk moving into my room. I really hoped that she would get the picture that way, because her advances were becoming more and more direct.

BPOV

I was in a complete daze as I put on a pair of warm sweat pants and a tank top. Edward was showering when I found one of his clean shirts on top of his bed. I quickly removed my tank top putting it on instead. I knew he had taken another with him inside.

His scent completely surrounded me once the shirt touched me. It's potency almost made me dizzy. I would definitely be keeping some of his shirts. I moved around the room getting my backpack ready when he stepped out with a slight smile on his face.

"That shirt looks familiar." He commented as I blushed.

"It's very comfortable." I stated as he walked towards me his arms wrapping around me his lips touching mine.

"I think it looks better on you than me." He said as I smiled.

"Are you ready to spend a night under the stars?" I inquired as he dazzled me with his smile.

"As long as it's with you." He responded kissing my cheek before grabbing both our bags and heading towards the door.

"Are you all ready?" I asked as everyone poured out of their rooms. "Remember you are not to stray from the site without permission from us."

We arrived at the clearing after a short fifteen-minute walk. The site was absolutely gorgeous. We had an uninterrupted view of the mountains, and since there were no city lights for miles almost all the stars were perfectly visible. There was not a single cloud in the sky.

We walked around, checking on the groups as they talked making sure everyone was behaving before settling in to one corner. Edward was setting up the sleeping bag as I looked out into the horizon letting the beauty enveloped me.

"Nice shirt." My brother said sitting down next to me as I blushed.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked as he smirked.

"You're wearing his clothes." He commented as I rolled my eyes.

"Rose wears your shirts all the time." I answered defensively. I knew he was leading this conversation in a direction I didn't want it to go.

"But me and Rose have been together for a while." He corrected.

"Emmett, I simply took one of his shirts to keep me warm. I am not sleeping with him if that's what you want to know." I answered as he looked around.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Bells." He added as I sighed. "You better get your sleeping bag ready it's getting late."

"It's done." I said turning around seeing that Edward was talking to Alice. Our bags were placed near our sleeping bag.

"You guys are going to share sleeping bags." He stated in angry shock.

"We are." I answered as he glared at me. "What do you think we are going to do Emmett? We are in front of everyone." I stated noticing his scowl.

Edward immediately walked over to see what the commotion was about. "Is something wrong?" He asked, as Emmett looked ready to explode.

"You are not going to sleep in same sleeping bag as my sister." Emmett seethed. I stood up with a frown.

"Honestly, Emmett. I am eighteen years old and capable of making my own choices. If I want to sleep in the same sleeping bag I will." I added glaring at him.

"Bella, I am trying to protect you." He added taking deep breaths to remain calm.

"I do not need to be protected." I answered taking Edward by the hand and leading him to our area.

Emmett was really going overboard. He had no right to run my life, and he knew perfectly well that I was not going to sleep with Edward in a sleeping bag in front of everyone.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me in obvious concern.

"I'm fine." I said hugging him. "My brother is just being a hypocrite."

"He does love you." He added.

"I know, but he needs to stop interfering in my personal business." I answered as snuggled into the bag, his arms wrapping possessively around me. His touch making me feel better, and forget the fight.

We lay in each other's arms for quite a while as all the talking and whispering came to an end. It seemed like everyone had fallen asleep except us. Edward lips slowly came down to mine.

"Sweet dreams, love." He whispered as I smiled only to deepen our kiss. I really didn't care whether or not Emmett was watching. I wanted Edward to know how I felt.

"Goodnight." I finally said as his lips touched mine again in a chaste kiss. Everything was very pretty, but there were too many people for it to be romantic. We would have to spend another night under the stars just the two of us without my brother.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and noticed how overprotective Emmett really is. He has still not given up, and he was watching their entire interaction. I hope you all enjoyed Jasper and Edward's talk. That was a lot of fun to write

Please go and vote in my poll regarding how far Bella and Edward's relationship should go before they get married. That is going to remain open for a bit longer. It seems the majority want them to go all the way, but I am still taking votes.

As I stated in Forever and Always this story will most likely become a trilogy if I follow all my plot ideas. So we still got quite the way to go!

Reviews make me write so please keep them coming! You guys are great!

Next Chapter: Fallout from the argument (should be up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	16. Water Fight

Chapter 16: Water Fight

EPOV

I felt Bella's small body pressed against mine, and the smell of her strawberry shampoo and natural freesia scent surround me. I was not fully awake, but I was not asleep. I was content in the happy medium allowing myself to enjoy her closeness. The way she softly mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep, and the way her small hands clung to my shirt. Everything about her was incredible.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" I heard before I felt myself being rolled over to the hard floor.

"Emmett!" I heard Bella yell in anger as she dusted herself off.

"What it's time to wake up." He explained not so innocently as I noticed that everyone had left leaving just the three of us alone in the clearing.

"Next time you can be a little nicer." I mumbled as I helped Bella up.

"Next time you shouldn't be waking us up at all." Bella stated angrily glaring at her brother.

"You two were rather cozy last night." He added as Bella bit her lip not in nervousness, but in an effort to control her anger.

"What is it to you?" She asked placing both hands on her hips.

"I just don't think you two understand what you are getting into." He added as I went to speak, but Bella stopped me.

"Emmett, I already told you that I am capable of running my own life. I'm not a child anymore, I am eighteen years old!" She stated not raising her voice, but sounding just as angry. I immediately placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her. I wanted my own words with Emmett, but I knew it was best for me to stay out of their discussion.

"Bella, do you want to be just another notch in his belt?" He inquired as I felt my own blood begin to boil. How dare he assume what he didn't know.

"Emmett" Bella began before I interjected.

"If you must know, Emmett. I have never been with anybody. Bella is my first girlfriend, and I really hope that she's my last. No other girl I'll ever meet will be able to light a candle to her flame." I explained not the least bit embarrassed that I had just revealed my lack of experience.

"And I'm suppose to believe you?" He questioned.

"The choice is yours, because I have no way to prove it. But you're making a big mistake by not trusting Bella." I added grabbing her hand before leading the way to our cabin to shower.

BPOV

Even though I was tempted to smack my brother, I allowed Edward to lead me away from him. I hated the fact that he didn't trust me. He had to realize that I was not him, and I was not just going to jump into bed and sleep with any guy that offered. Technically I had "slept" with Edward twice, but nothing had happened. We weren't ready for that step no matter how tempted I was.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a jerk." I told Edward as we arrived in our cabin to shower.

"He'll eventually come around, love." He assured me smiling weakly.

"There you guys are!" Alice said getting up from the couch she was obviously watching our campers. "Did Emmett kill you?"

"Why did you let him wake us?" I asked suddenly angry again.

"I tried to do it, but he forced us all to leave." She explained. "He didn't seem angry, just a little miffed."

"He accused me of being with Bella just to sleep with her." Edward said in a hushed voice since the campers were in the bedrooms.

"You know it isn't true. Just ignore him." Alice suggested. "I'm going to head back to the cabin. As much as I enjoy spending the night under the stars, it does make you stink."

"We will be heading for breakfast in half an hour." Edward announced as we walked into our room.

"Do I stink?" I asked as Edward laughed wrapping his arms into mine.

"Never." He said before crashing his lips to mine. I allowed him access to my mouth as my fingers intertwined in his hair and a small moan escaped my mouth as he pulled me closer. This kiss was definitely a lot more passionate than the others, but still somewhat restrained.

"What was that for?" I found myself asking as I tried to regain my composure my cheeks burning red.

"A proper good morning kiss." Edward answered with a smile his hand caressing my cheek.

"I should go shower." I managed to say moving away from him if I didn't get away I was seriously going to combust. The feelings running through my veins was nothing like I had ever experienced. My very being was calling to him. I needed a cold shower.

EPOV

I watched Bella intently as we waited for Becky and John to explain the day's activities. I eyed the dozens of garbage bags filled with water balloons, and I knew exactly what was going to go down. We were going to be having a water balloon fight. I looked at Bella dressed in pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, and my mind couldn't stop itself from going into the gutter.

"Alright everyone." John began as everyone quieted down. "We are going to have a little battle of the cabins with water balloons." He stated as all the campers cheered.

"The group that is less wet by the end of the game wins another day off to do as they please, counselors included." Becky announced. We just had to win, because I really wanted to spend more alone time with Bella.

"To your positions." John stated as we were all given different color armbands to distinguish ourselves.

"I'll cover you." I said to Bella who picked up and armful of balloons.

"I don't need protecting." She stated with a wink as the whistle sounded and Bella began throwing balloons.

All of a sudden all I saw was the flying colors of balloons flying everywhere. I felt something hit my back as a sudden coldness enveloped me this was war.

BPOV

I clung to the balloons as I began to aim them to anyone that didn't have a blue armband. I knew I had been hit, but I didn't stop to assess the damage. A stationary target was a lot easier to hit than one that constantly moved, I saw that Edward was hot by my brother before I lunged a dark green balloon in his direction exploding it all over his stomach.

The game continued for about an hour, and I was soaking wet by the time the balloons had run out. I attempted to catch my breath as Mike neared me. "Nice rack." He commented his eyes on my breast.

I looked down realizing that my white tank top was completely transparent, and that my white lace bra did nothing to cover my predicament. "Mike." I warned crossing my arms. "That is not an appropriate comment."

"It's the truth, your headlights are definitely on." He added with a chuckle with a wink as Edward came around glaring at him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked his eyes never leaving Mike, who began to ramble before leaving.

I sighed in relief dropping my arms, his gaze trailing down my body his lips slightly smiling. "I should go change." I said quickly.

EPOV

As soon as Bella's arms dropped I knew exactly what Mike was talking about. Bella's shirt was very transparent, and she was leaving nothing to the imagination. I couldn't stop from looking, because she was perfect. Every inch of her body was perfect, and my thoughts were having a field day. It was very hard for me not to jump on her and ravish her on the spot.

"You can have my shirt." I said taking it off before helping her into it. I hated to cover her up, but my excitement was going to keep growing if I kept staring, and I had to make sure no one else saw her.

"Thank you!" She said in a whisper as her eyes trailed down my now bare chest. I simply smiled at her before joining the group.

"It seems like you're all soaked." Becky proclaimed with a laugh. "However, the blue team does appear to be less wet." She added, as Lauren appeared perfectly dry, she had obviously hidden out throughout the entire fight.

I smiled brightly wrapping my arm around Bella. "The blue team gets a free day tomorrow to do what they want." Becky explained as our team cheered. "And Bella and Edward get the entire day off. You do not need to be back until Wednesday morning."

BPOV

"So what do you want to do on your day off?" Edward asked as we walked back to our cabin to dry off.

"As long as I'm with you I don't really mind." I replied as he smiled. I was eagerly looking forward to bedtime, because I had a new pajama set to model. And we had the entire next day just to ourselves.

A/N: This chapter was incredibly difficult to write. It has taken me practically the entire day, and I'm really not that happy with it.

However, the chapter you guys have been looking forward to is next. Bella will be wearing her present, and I will try to do it from both their POVs. I hope to have that up later tonight if I can get so much writing in. If not it will be up sometime tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! Please Review and remember to vote!

Muggleinlove


	17. Bella's New Pajamas

Chapter 17: Bella's New Pajamas

BPOV

I sat next to Alice as Jasper and Emmett played foosball in the game room. Alice chatting away about the latest purse she was going to buy, but I really wasn't paying attention. My mind kept drifting back to that day's events.

It hadn't really bothered me that Edward had stared at my chest, in reality it had raised my confidence level slightly. Plus it was kind of hard to miss his obvious reaction, a reaction I hoped to get from him later tonight.

I had found myself getting quite hot once he had removed his shirt. His body was incredible, and I wanted to touch every inch of him. I felt the blood flowing to my cheeks the more I thought about it.

"Bella!" I heard faintly.

"Earth to Bella!" I heard again as my mind returned to me.

"Yes?" I said trying to appear inconspicuous.

'That must've been one hell of a daydream. What were you thinking of?" Alice said, as my cheeks burned even redder. "On second thought, I probably don't want to know."

"Probably not." I admitted as Alice giggled.

"Welcome to the dark side." Alice added as Jasper and Edward looked over at us. Edward appeared perplexed.

EPOV

"Those two are up to something." Jasper commented flicking the ball towards my goal.

"What makes you say that?" I asked expertly blocking him.

"The look on Alice's face. She always has that look when she's excited about something, and judging by Bella's face you should be worried." He explained as I froze.

"Worried about?" I asked as Jasper laughed.

"Just enjoy it." He said patting my back still chuckling. He obviously knew a lot more than he was telling me. What was I supposed to enjoy?

BPOV

"What were you talking about with my sister?" Edward asked me as we walked hand in hand behind our campers.

"Nothing." I answered, innocently smiling.

"I somehow don't believe you, love." He commented as we made it to the cabin. "Lights out at ten." Edward called to everyone before heading to our room.

"I'm going to go change." I said with a seductive smile before leaving to the bathroom. Since I had already showered I just slipped on my new boy shorts and tank top before looking in the mirror.

I hated to admit, but it was actually very cute. It was a lot more risqué than what I was used to wearing to sleep, but it was comfortable. Hopefully we would push a few boundaries that night.

After combing my hair and brushing my teeth I took a deep breath. I would know his reaction soon enough. I remembered Alice's words. She had cornered me before we had left and told me to "Be Confident." And even though I was super self-conscious I had to pull myself together, and appear confident.

EPOV

I had just changed into my normal pajama pants that I wore over my boxer-briefs. I slipped on my shirt before sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the notes to a song I had been writing for Bella. It was a lot harder to do without an actual piano, but it was just about complete.

The image of Bella in a translucent top was still very fresh in my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. How was I going to deal being around her ever again? She was going to think I was some sort of scumbag.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom in a small pajama set that made my heartbeat increase ten-fold. She wanted to give me a heart attack. My eyes trailed upwards from the bottom of her perfectly shaped legs, up her thighs and butt, and to her breast that I had caught a glimpse of that afternoon. I was going to combust in desire.

She simply stood there with a smile as I looked at her. I was almost afraid to blink, because I feared it would all be a dream. A great dream, but still a dream.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked in a voice that showed great confidence.

"You look" I began unable to finish the sentence. Mere words could not describe how enticing she looked. I needed to feel her smooth silky body on mine.

I finally pulled myself together getting up and walking towards her. "You look very tempting, Ms. Swan." I said huskily in her ear as she pressed herself on to me.

"Are you going to do something about it?" She asked pushing me back towards the bed before she climbed on my straddling my stomach.

"Do you want me to?" I inquired as she pressed her lips against mine before I flipped her onto her back my body over hers.

"Edward." She moaned in between kisses as she pushed me closer towards her, my arousal pressing against her stomach.

BPOV

Edward's kissed became more passionate as my back came in contact with the mattress. His green eyes seemed darker as if they were filled with emotion and desire. I heard myself moaning his name as I felt him press against me.

His kisses trailed past my lips and for the first time reached my neck. I felt myself melt against the new sensations I was experiencing. My hands roamed his back as I lifted his shirt over his head. I wanted to feel his bare chest on my skin.

Once I had removed the offending garment his lips returned to my own as his hands brushed against the small inch of exposed skin between my shorts and my top. His touch felt like fire, and my desire just kept increasing.

EPOV

I knew I should probably stop when I felt her hands reach for my shirt. But a naughty side I didn't know I had, urged me on. Besides she had already seen me without a shirt, so it was not something new.

Her hands on my back and chest felt like heaven. Her lips began to suck on the juncture between my neck and shoulders, and I thought I was going to explode. "Bella." I whispered in a groan as I felt her smile against me.

As we continued to kiss, I knew we had to stop soon. My self-control was wavering, and I didn't want to push things too far. It was too much, too soon. I didn't want her to ever regret anything we ever did.

I snuck one last feel at the silky smooth skin of her stomach before lessening the intensity of her kisses. I kissed her one last time before rolling off of her, but wrapping my arms around her.

She looked beautiful with her cheeks flushed and her lips in a pout. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but she looked wonderful. She was the picture of perfection.

BPOV

I had to hold back a sigh of frustration as Edward rolled off of me. How he managed to control his urges I did not know. But I did know that it had to take some willpower, because there was no hiding his excitement. I felt every inch of it against my stomach and hip, and I craved more.

I turned to look at him finding his eyes close. I gently traced my fingers across his cheek as he smiled. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked hoping he would agree. I really didn't want to get into my cold lonely bed.

"You really over-estimate my self-control, Bella." He commented kissing the corner of my lips.

"I trust you." I said simply as his grip around me tightened.

"In that case you're never leaving." He added as my head ducked under his chin and onto his bare chest. There was no better place to sleep than in Edward's arms, and if I had it my way I was never leaving.

A/N: There you go! I surprised even myself at how fast I got this out, and I hoped it lived up to your expectations.

I am so glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm glad nobody seemed to really notice how hard it was to write.

You guys are spoiling me! I can't believe I am nearing 1,000 reviews. Please keep them coming and I will keep writing!

Next Chapter: Edward has a plan (Should be out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	18. Good Morning

Chapter 18: Good Morning

EPOV

I was a light sleeper who didn't normally sleep too late. I was usually up extremely early, but having Bella at my side totally changed that. I wanted to stay by her side for eternity. My hand rested on her hip as her small body pressed into me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to stay in that position forever. We complimented each other like two pieces of a puzzle, and I knew that I would never be able to sleep without her by my side.

I closed my eyes again willing myself to sleep. I knew where I wanted to take Bella, and there was really no rush. We did not have to report back until the next morning, and I planned on enjoying every single second of our alone time. Especially, because they seemed so few and far between.

I must've fallen asleep again, but was awoken by a wonderful sensation, Bella was placing feather light kisses all along my neck and chest. I slowly opened my eyes as Bella looked up at me with an innocent smile. "Good morning." She whispered leaning up to kiss my lips.

"It is a very good morning." I replied before deepening our kiss. Part of me desperately needed more of her. My hands trailed up her sides as I placed them just under her breast, I wanted to touch her, but I wanted to give her a chance to protest. I had to keep myself in control no matter what. I was not going to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to me.

BPOV

Lying in bed with Edward was simply incredible. My instincts had taken over, and I had woken him up with small kisses. His kisses had been growing more and more passionate, even though I thought it was impossible. His hands worked themselves up my sides stopping just under my breast that ached to be touched. Even through the thin material of my tank I could feel the heat radiating out of his hands. Why was he such a gentleman?

I knew he was waiting for me to stop him, but that was the last thing from my mind. My own hands traveled down his arms before placing his hands on my chest. Only a thin layer of material separated his hands from me. I felt him freeze momentarily as his breath hitched. He was not expecting me to move his hands onto me.

After what seemed like an eternity his hands slowly began to move on their own accord, as my eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure. My desire for him had just quadrupled in a matter of seconds. I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name.

EPOV

When Bella's hands began to move down my arms I was sure that she was going to move my hands to a safer location, but I was surprised when she moved my hands onto her breasts before deepening the kiss. I automatically froze. I had no idea what to do.

I slowly began to move my hands as Bella began moan my name. My lips traveled down the side of face down to her neck and collarbone. She was incredible and I couldn't get enough of her. Her hips began to move against mine, and I thought I was going to combust over her. She had no idea what her simple movements were doing to me. She wanted to kill me.

We continued to kiss for a long time respecting an unstated boundary. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just as tempted to cross it as I was. But neither one of us were ready.

I rolled off of her when the pain became too much to bear. I desperately needed some kind of release, because the tension had been steadily building since the previous afternoon. Bella looked gorgeous as she lay in my bed, but as much as it pained me I had to excuse myself to the bathroom.

BPOV

I took in deep breaths willing my heartbeat to return normal. The feeling of having Edward above me was nothing like I had ever experienced. Words will never be able to describe the cascade of emotions I felt. I noticed his reluctance to leave, but I knew he needed to relieve his problem. I wanted to help him, but we weren't ready for that step.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly stepping out of the bathroom as I giggled. He still had not put on his shirt.

"Sorry for what?" I inquired sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I let things go to far." He explained as I rolled my eyes getting up.

"Edward, if I wouldn't have wanted to let you go so far I would've stopped you. If anybody should be sorry is me." I said looking down to the floor.

"Why do you have to be sorry?" He asked as I blushed.

"I started something I couldn't finish." I whispered as Edward hugged me.

"Love, you do not need to be sorry. I really enjoyed it, and it is perfectly alright for you not to be ready. I'm not either." He added as he kissed the top of my head. "Hurry up and go get dress. I want to show you something."

I smiled at him before grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. Even though I was not a big fan of surprises, I was amazingly looking forward to this one. I guess I was still in a daze.

EPOV

I leaned against the wall as soon as Bella disappeared into the bathroom. I didn't understand why she felt sorry for me. If anyone was guilty it was me, but I was not the least bit regretful. That had to be the single most exciting, sexy thing that I had ever experienced.

I was a bit nervous over my plans. It could go extremely well, but it could also backfire on me. I had thought about it for a long time, and I knew I just had to do it. I needed to show Bella just how deeply I cared for her. I loved her, and I really wanted her to know. Even if she didn't return those feelings, I needed to express my love for her.

A/N: So I got a bit more carried away with the good morning than I planned, and I really can't add it to the next part. I want that chapter to stand alone. I am smiling like a retard just thinking about it. (Honestly, my co-workers think I'm crazy).

You guys are the best. This story has surpassed all my expectations, and I am so happy you guys are enjoying it. Please keep the reviews coming.

Next Chapter: Edward's Surprise (should be up tonight)

Muggleinlove


	19. Notes from the Heart

Chapter 19: Notes from the Heart

BPOV

I looked over at Edward who was driving way above the speed limit. I didn't know how fast we were going, and something told me I really didn't need to know. We had been in the car for most of the afternoon, and he had yet to tell me where we were going. I knew it wasn't the meadow, because we had already passed it.

"Will you give me a clue?" I finally asked the suspense killing me.

"You're so impatient." He commented picking up my hand to kiss it tenderly.

"Please!" I pouted as he chuckled returning his gaze to the road. "You're so stubborn." I stated crossing my arms across my chest.

"You'll thank me later." He added with a sly smile.

I sighed as we continued to drive arriving towards the outskirts of Seattle. "We're going to Seattle." I said as Edward shook his head.

"Not quite, about half an hour east." He answered giving me the first sense of where we were headed.

We were still surrounded by gigantic trees as Edward pulled off into a side road that was practically not noticeable unless you knew it was there. It wasn't even paved. "Are you taking me into the middle of the woods?" I questioned with a small laugh.

"I am actually taking you to my house. I would like you to see where I live." He said as my heart began to pound. Was I going to be meeting his parents? Was I ready for that?

"My parents are on vacation in Chicago." He added noticing my reaction. "And even of they were here, I know they will adore you."

I smiled at him as we entered a clearing. My mouth dropped the moment the gigantic mansion came into view. It was completely white with countless windows, and it looked beautiful against the green color of the trees and grass. It seemed as if it had always been there.

"Edward this is incredible." I stated as he pulled the car to a stop before helping me out of the car. I heard the faint sound of a river and the small chirps of some birds. I felt like I was in the middle of a postcard/

"Thank you." He whispered leading me inside.

If I had thought the outside was beautiful the inside was even more perfect. Everything was decorated in various shades of white. From the carpet, to the sofas, and even the walls everything was white. The only thing that stood out was a huge black grand piano that stood in a raised platform right by huge glass wall that overlooked the river. The natural daylight illuminated the entire room.

"Is that your piano?" I asked as he nodded leading me to it. "Will you play for me?"

"After I finish showing you around and I make you dinner." He said as I agreed. I had been dying to hear him play ever since I had found out he could. I would make sure he kept his promise.

I was shown the kitchen and his father's study before going into Alice's room. Her room was very girly decorated in various shades of pinks and purples but still classically elegant. It really complimented her personality.

"And this is my room." He said opening the last door on third floor for me. I wasn't sure what to expect, but it was nothing I ever could. His room was huge with a plush gold carpet and an entire wall was neatly lined up with CDs. There was also a huge stereo system next to a black couch. It was definitely not your average teenage boy's room.

I tentatively walked in touching the gold comforter of his king-sized bed that dominated the room. The bed faced a huge window that overlooked the river I had heard outside and an entire mountain range. The view was picturesque to say the least. His room held a certain mystique to it that complimented Edward in every way. Now that I had seen it I couldn't picture him in any other room.

On the other side of the couch near his closet was a small table with an 8x10 picture frame that I studied. It was obviously a recent picture and it showed Edward in his cap and gown with Alice and two other people that looked more like his siblings than his parents.

"Are these your parents?" I asked as he nodded. They both appeared very young to have children as old as Alice and Edward.

"My mom had us at a young age while my dad was still in Medical School." He explained.

"You look a lot like your father." I commented as Edward smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Do you want me to cook us dinner?" He inquired as I shrugged.

"Can you cook?" I questioned as he smiled.

"I can make spaghetti." He answered as I laughed.

"Lucky for you I love Italian." I added as we went down to the kitchen to cook.

EPOV

I looked through the cupboards finding the pasta I was looking for as Bella began to boil the water. "Just relax, my love. I want to do the cooking." I said as she laughed.

"I love to cook. It relaxes me." She answered as she turned around her lips touching mine softly. "Tell me about your parents."

"What about them?" I inquired as the sauce began to simmer.

"I don't know, anything and everything." She said as she grabbed a pint of ice cream and chocolate chip cookies.

"Desert before dinner?" I inquired as she laughed.

"No, I'm going to make us the best desert in the world." She said making small ice cream sandwiches with the cookies.

"It looks delicious." I said leaning in for a bite as she playfully pushed me away.

"No desert before dinner." She scolded as I pouted. "And don't change the subject. Now tell me about your family."

"My dad is a doctor who works in a hospital and my mom works as a teacher at the local elementary school." I explained as Bella listened intently. We spent the rest of the early evening discussing my childhood.

After we ate dinner in the dinning room, I noticed that it was nearing twilight. "I want to show you something." I said leaving the dirty plates on the table. If I didn't do this now the perfect time would pass. I wanted everything to be perfect.

I walked her over to the piano sitting her by my side as she smiled at me. "Bella, love, since the moment I saw you walk into our room I was attracted to you. And that same night I began to compose a piece of music to represent you, but as time moved on things changed. The piece no longer just represents you it represents my feelings towards you. I have never played it, because I wanted to play it for the first time with you."

BPOV

I felt my eyes begin to water even before Edward's fingers had touched the keys. His words were filled with so much depth and emotion that I couldn't describe. I knew that I loved Edward, I had known for a while. I just didn't know how to tell him, but as he began to play I knew I had to tell him.

The soft melody began to play as I watched Edward close his eyes in concentration. There was no sheet music, nothing for him to follow. He was playing the melody straight from his heart. As the piece began to pick up pace I felt my tears begin to fall. The very meaning of the music seemed to be written in my heart. Edward was the one and only man for me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder letting the music fill me. I was at a lost of words in how to describe the true beauty of the piece. It sounded like a lullaby, and I knew that was the song he had hummed to me while he held me during the storm.

I heard the notes begin to soften as the song came to an end. His green eyes opening and looking deep into mine. "I love you, Isabella." He said for the first time saying my complete first name. I always hated my name, but it sounded beautiful coming from his lips.

His lips touched mine in a kiss filled with so much meaning. It was different than our first inexperienced kisses, and not as sensual as our last kisses. This kiss was expressing our love for each other. It was expressing the deepest emotion a person could feel for another.

EPOV

As soon as the song ended I took a deep breath expressing my love for her. I had said the three words that had been in my heart pleading to be said. Her eyes didn't register shock, but she didn't repeat them. I knew she didn't have to say it, but part of me had hoped that she would. Words didn't mean anything, but part of me craved to hear them.

Her kiss was different, and I knew she did love me. Whether or not she had realized it was another story, but she did. Her kiss couldn't lie. One of my hands reached for her cheek while the other disappeared into her hair. Her own hands wrapped around my neck playing with the ends of my hair.

She smiled brightly as we broke apart. "Edward." She began as I placed one finger on her lips. I couldn't take it if she said she didn't love me.

"You don't have to say anything, Bella." I whispered.

"But I love you." She said barely audible after she had removed my finger from her mouth. "I love you with all my being."

My heart soared at her statement. Bella loved me just as much as I loved her. Her lips returned to mine, and I knew there would never be anyone else for me. I had found my soul mate.

A/N: There you go their feelings have been said. I hope this chapter is as special to you as it is for me. I really wished we could hear the real lullaby, because I wanted to describe it in more detail. I can't wait for the movie to actually hear and see it.

Please keep those reviews coming! You guys are the force that keeps me writing.

The next chapter should be out tomorrow!

Muggleinlove


	20. Emmett’s Dilemma

Chapter 20: Emmett's Dilemma

BPOV

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost five in the morning. I groaned cuddling closer to Edward who pulled me close. We had spent the night in each other's arms, and had gone to sleep in his bed.

However, my excitement barely allowed me to sleep. I looked at Edward who was sound asleep looking very content. His bronze hair was messier than usual, and I knew my fingers had done that.

As much as I wanted to stay cuddled with him I knew we had to head back to camp. We had to be back before nine, and we had quite a drive before us. I leaned up and kissed him lightly in hopes of waking him up. "Bella." He mumbled slightly opening his green eyes. "It's too early."

"We have to go." I said with a sigh trying to get up only to have him pull me back.

"I don't want to." He whined nuzzling my neck.

"Edward, we're going to get in trouble." I complained feeling a bit lightheaded as his lips came to mine.

"Doesn't matter." He added as I finally wiggled away from his grasp.

"Come on Edward." I urged as he groaned finally sitting up.

"I'm up." He stated rubbing his eyes sleepily before getting up. "I don't want to leave."

"Me either." I replied hugging him.

"You can get clothes from Alice's room." He suggested before heading to the bathroom.

"Wait, Edward." I said pulling his arm with a pout. He hadn't told me he loved me.

"Yes, love." He stated looking a bit confused.

"I love you." I added with an innocent smile as he laughed.

"I love you, too." He responded kissing me properly before going to get ready. We had quite the drive back.

Emmett's POV

I looked at the clock as another hour passed it was now eight. Where the hell was my sister and that guy she called a boyfriend? I had been sitting in the living area of there cabin for twelve hours, and neither one of them had shown up. I was going to tear him to shreds if he just laid one finger on her. Who does he think he is? If he was as respectable, as they said, he would not spend the night out with her. He would bring her back at a decent hour.

BPOV

It pained me to return to camp when the previous day had been absolutely perfect. We had expressed our love for each other, and he had played the most romantic song I had ever had. I really wish I had a copy of it. I wanted to listen to it over and over again.

"What's on your mind?" Edward inquired with a dazzling smile as we neared the camp. I was astonished at how fast we were arriving. Edward drove like if he was on the speedway of some NASCAR race.

"How utterly perfect last night was." I replied, as his smile grew wider.

"I love you, Bella." He said as I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Not as much as I do." I added before sinking back into my chair my left hand wrapped in his right.

We drove into the camp a little after eight, and went straight to our cabin to relieve whoever had stayed with our campers. "Wait." Edward said as I neared the front steps of the cabin.

"What?" I inquired as he turned me over to kiss me passionately.

"I just wanted to do that again. We can't do that in front of our campers." He explained as I blushed before going in coming face to face with my brother.

"Is this a decent time for a young lady to return?" My brother asked sounding strangely mature but upset. His anger was evident in his stance. I instantly felt my stomach hit the floor, I had never seen him as angry as I did at that moment. He looked ready to kill.

"Emmett, it was my day off." I said realizing how stupid my excuse actually sounded. In reality I couldn't fault him in thinking what he was thinking. The evidence was stacked against Edward and I.

"It's not what it looks like." Edward added, as Emmett turned to him clenching his fist no doubt to stop him from hitting him.

"It just looks like you and my baby sister come strolling in here after an entire night out. What am I supposed to believe? Am I suppose to think that you guys just played board games all night?" He seethed.

"First of all Emmett, in case you haven't noticed I am not a baby. And whatever I choose to do or not do with my boyfriend is none of your business." I replied shaking with anger. Why was he so difficult? Why didn't he trust me?

"It is my business." He yelled as both of the camper's door opened.

"Everybody back to their room." Edward ordered as they hesitated. "Now." He said as both doors slammed.

"Emmett, don't make a scene." I warned throwing his hands in the air.

"You should've thought about that before you spend the entire night out with your boyfriend. What are you going to do if you get pregnant?" He stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"News flash, Emmett. If I was going to sleep with Edward I didn't have to wait to go out all night. We share the same room, it's not that hard to figure out." I responded walking into my room with a sigh. My perfect bubble had been ruined.

"So you admit that you did?" He stated following Edward and I into our room.

"I never said I did." I corrected turning to glare at him.

"But you never said you didn't?" He interjected.

"Emmett." Edward started as I stopped him.

"He doesn't need to know." I said halting Edward. My intimate relationship, or lack thereof, with Edward was not Emmett's concern. That was strictly between Edward and I, and his interference was bordering on insane.

"So you pretty much admitted that you did." He added as I rolled me eyes.

"If you choose to believe that I did, then that is your problem. But I always thought you would have more faith and trust in my decisions. This lack of trust really hurts me." I finished storming into the bathroom before my tears spilled out. I wasn't going to cry, because I was sad. I was going to cry out of the anger and disillusioned I felt inside. My brother was really hurting me deeply.

EPOV

"You really hurt her." I stated with a scowl as soon as the bathroom door closed.

"Maybe you should control your hormones a bit more and that wouldn't be necessary." He added with a cold glare. I knew that his temper was about to blow.

"I'm not going to argue with you, because it's not worth it. I think you should take a look at your own relationship with Rose before you judge ours. Not every relationship is the same, and I told you once and I'll tell you again. I will never intentionally hurt your sister, because I love her." I explained as Emmett face softened but he quickly turned walking out of the cabin.

I stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do. I heard Bella's small sniffles and I knew she needed me. I softly knocked on the bathroom door before she allowed me inside. Her eyes and nose red with tears.

Emmett's POV

Could they have possibly spent the whole night together and not have done anything? I thought as I walked out by the lake sitting down on a log. Could they have passed on the perfect opportunity? I knew that Rose and I would never have. But as much as I hated to admit it, Edward had a point. Every relationship was different, and he genuinely looked like he cared for Bella.

I wasn't sure if it was love, but there was something very deep in between both of them. That much was obvious, and that scared me. I was no longer the number one man in her life, I wasn't going to be the one she turned to when she had a problem. I had been replaced, and that hurt me.

I had always been there to protect her. I always felt it was my duty to make sure she was doing alright. I was her big brother and her best friend, but she wasn't going to need me anymore. She had Edward, who appeared to be a great guy. He wasn't worthy of her, but I would never think that somebody was. She was my little sister, and no one would ever be worth it.

Part of me knew I had to accept the inevitable. I had to trust her to make her own choices, and hope that she would be smart enough to choose correctly. I didn't want to see her get hurt, but unfortunately Edward was right. By not trusting her I was the one hurting her. Although, it pained me greatly I had to let go. I had to let her go off and be her own person and make her own mistakes. I had to trust Edward, because Bella did. And if it was enough for her it was enough for me.

A/N: Do you guys think Emmett will just accept Edward unconditionally? Does he really believe that they didn't do anything?

I know many of you expected a lemon in this chapter, but we are still way off from them actually getting there. I have said this many times, this story is very slow moving. We will eventually get there, but I want to build their relationship before they do. Just be patient as more boundaries will soon be pushed. (In the next few chapters)

Your comments and reviews are great! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys keep me inspired. Please keep them coming.

Tomorrow I hope to begin the Epilogue for Forever & Always, so I am unsure whether or not I will have an update for this story. It all depends on how the inspiration goes. I may update if I can't get the epilogue out the way I want it.

Muggleinlove


	21. Emotional Roller Coaster

Chapter 21: Emotional Roller Coaster

EPOV

My heart crumbled into a million pieces the moment Bella opened the bathroom door. I quickly brought into my arms as her sobs took over, her tears staining my shirt. I led her out of the bathroom and onto her bed, my arms never letting her go. She needed to let her emotions out, and I was going to sit with her no matter how long it took.

"Don't cry." I pleaded rubbing her back gently, as her tears kept falling. I personally wanted to hurt her brother for hurting my Bella., but I wouldn't. If I did it would cause Bella even more pain.

"Why doesn't he believe me?" She asked to no one in particular as I patted her back. We still had about a half-hour before breakfast.

"Listen to me, Love." I stated looking deep into her eyes. "You have no control over what your brother thinks. We both know we have not done anything we couldn't handle, and that is all that matters."

She nodded sadly her sobs became whimpers, but her grip on my shirt didn't lighten. "I just feel angry and sad. I don't know what to do." I really wished I could take away her pain, and make everything alright.

"You don't have to do anything. I think your brother will come around eventually. He needs to sort this out himself, we can't do it for him." I explained leaning down to kiss her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She stated with a sigh as her last tear fell. She was slowly pulling herself together.

"Sorry for what?" I inquired running my fingers through her silky hair.

"I'm sorry for overreacting and being so emotional. I shouldn't let what he thinks bother me." She added.

"Bella, you have to care what he thinks, because he's your brother. You two have a very close relationship, and his opinion is very important to you." I answered as she bit her lip in frustration.

"I wish it didn't." She added with slight anger.

"You don't mean that, Bella." I replied before her lips attacked mine unexpectedly.

She kissed me passionately, and my body couldn't help but react. She lifted herself up; her lips still connected to mine, before straddling me. The kisses began to get rougher as she began to unbutton my shirt.

"Bella." I said trying to stop her but it came out as a moan as she sucked on my neck. She had found that one place that made me weak with desire.

"I need you, Edward. I need all of you." She said her kisses trailing down my chest as my brain began to shut down.

I knew we couldn't do this, now. She was not thinking straight, and it was not the time. Neither one of were ready. When we did I wanted it to be perfect, to be romantic, to be right. I didn't want it to be a quickie emotional reaction.

But as her tongued darted out of her mouth to lick my chest my eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure. Such sensations had to be illegal, because I was quickly loosing all coherency. I couldn't find the strength to stop her.

I don't know how I did, but as soon as her hands reached for my belt, but I reacted. "Bella, we can't." I said stopping grabbing her hands still trying to catch my breath.

"But we might as well. Emmett already thinks we have." She replied squirming wrists out of my hands and yanking my belt.

"Bella." I said forcefully. "We are not ready for this. We can't do this, because your brother thinks we have. We have to do this, because it's right for us. And as much as I want you, we're not ready for this step."

BPOV

I felt like my emotions were on a roller coaster. But as Edward spoke, I felt everything crashing down on me. What was I thinking? I felt my face begin to burn when I noticed where my hands were, and the obvious effect I was having on Edward. My hand was right over him. Not only was I a terrible sister, I was a terrible girlfriend.

I climbed off him heading to the bathroom. I needed to get away, but my clumsiness took over. My foot got caught with the area rug, and I waited for the impact. An impact that never came, because Edward caught me.

"Bella." He said softly as I stared at the floor. I couldn't look at him. He was going to think I was a whore. "Look at me." He commanded lifting my chin so his beautiful green eyes were staring into mine.

"Edward, don't. I know I was out of line, and I understand. Just go." I said weakly trying to squirm away from his grasp.

"Bella, can you please stop trying to runaway." He ordered with pain in his voice. "I love you, Bella. Nothing you ever do is going to change that."

"But." I started as he silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"No buts." He corrected bringing me into a hug as his hardness pressed into my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out as he kissed the top of my head. I had left him with quite the pressing problem.

"It's nothing I can't take care of." He assured me with a small wink making me blush before kissing me again. "I'll be back."

I wasn't able to have any alone time before there was a knock on our door. I sighed before straightening my clothes and going to get the door. I was not the least bit surprised to find Lauren and Mike waiting outside the door.

"Some of us are hungry." Lauren said with an attitude obviously disappointed that I opened the door instead of Edward.

"If he can't please you I will." Mike said with a smug smile, which was no doubt supposed to be sexy. Yet it actually looked extremely creepy.

"Both of you out." I ordered. "We will be going to breakfast in a couple of minutes. And the next inappropriate comment, will cause me to report you." I said before closing the door. I was in no mood to put up with their crap today.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to show Bella's reaction. And it really doesn't fit with the next chapter, so I decided to keep it as one.

I want to thank everyone for all your amazing reviews for all my stories. You guys are the best! Please keep them coming.

The epilogue for Forever and Always is already posted, so make sure to check it out. I know most of you have already.

Next Chapter: Girl Talk and Games (should be out tomorrow or Saturday)

Muggleinlove


	22. Apologies

Chapter 22: Apologies

BPOV

I didn't know what to feel as I sat down for breakfast. Edward was talking to Jasper, and Emmett had just gotten his breakfast before leaving outside. He was refusing to look at either one of us. He was being very pigheaded. I stared down at my cereal as it began to get soggy.

I completely understood why Edward had stopped me from continuing. However, it was still very painful. Was I not pretty enough? Was I not good enough? So many questions were running through my head that I found it hard to even think straight. None of it made sense. I knew Edward loved me and wanted me, but it was still a hard pill to swallow.

"You certainly don't look like you enjoyed your day off." Rose stated as she and Alice took the empty seats next to me.

"I did, yesterday was nothing less than perfect." I said softly thinking back on my perfect day off. "It's today that just keeps getting worse."

"Did Emmett overreact?" Rose immediately asked. She obviously completely understood my brother.

"That is an understatement." I said using my spoon to move the cereal around the bowl. I was not the least bit hungry.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Alice commented taking a bite of her apple.

"You obviously don't know Emmett." Rose added.

"He thinks that Edward and I had sex." I stated with a sigh. "And to make matters worse I tried." I admitted turning red. I had not planned on revealing that part, but it had just slipped out.

"What do you mean by tried?" Alice asked as my cheeks burned.

"I was angry at my brother for thinking I had. So I pretty much threw myself at Edward once Emmett left." I explained trying to hold back the tears.

"You guys did it?" Rose inquired in shock.

"He shot me down." I said as a single tear escaped my eye, and I quickly wiped it away.

"That's a good thing, Bella." Alice assured me with an encouraging smile. "And I don't expect anything less from my brother. Knowing him he wants to do everything perfect, and I know you want it to be perfect too."

"I know it sounds stupid, but I really feel unwanted. Like maybe I'm not good enough." I said trying to make sense of everything. Ofcourse, we weren't ready emotionally. But my body wanted nothing less than to be with him.

"Bella, have you seen the way Edward looks at you?" Rose asked rolling her eyes. "He may not have realized it yet, but he is madly in love with you."

"I know." I said blushing as Alice giggled.

"So he told you?" She urged while I nodded.

"He did." I answered my face breaking out into a smile all other thoughts leaving. Edward loved me, and that was all that mattered.

"So what happened?" Rose asked as I bit my lip before explaining what had happened. I told them all about the dinner and the lullaby.

"He's so romantic." She commented. I simply nodded as my thoughts immediately returned to what happened after. That had been amazing, and I knew I wanted it to happen again.

BPOV (Flashback)

"_But I love you." I said barely audible after I had removed his finger from my mouth. "I love you with all my being."_

_Edward's eyes immediately lit up with so much emotion that I couldn't describe them. His eyes sparkled like emeralds and his eyes never left mine as his lips brushed mine twice before coming in for a kiss._

_The kiss started out very soft and emotional as his hand caressed the side of face before his tongue gently traced my bottom lip causing me to moan. I slowly parted my lips before his tongue entered synchronizing with my own. My hold on him tightened as he lifted me up my legs wrapping them around his stomach._

_I felt my heartbeat increase as carried me up the two flights of stairs. Our lips never lost contact with the other's body. We wanted to show each other how much love we felt. I completely trusted Edward to keep us in line, and I knew he wouldn't pass any boundary unless we were both ready for it._

_As we walked into his room he gently placed me in the middle of his gigantic bed as his kisses came up to my ear. "I love you, Bella." He whispered, as it sent chill down my spine. I would never get tired of hearing him say that._

"_I love you." I managed to say as he found a spot on my neck that made my feet curl. I never knew my skin could be so sensitive to his touch._

_We continued to kiss as I removed his shirt, his own hands sneaking pass my shirt to caress my sides and stomach. "May I?" He asked as his fingers curled around the hem of my shirt. I nodded before my shirt as I stayed in only my black bra and jeans._

_I blushed slightly as he looked at me. "You're beautiful, my love." He whispered as his lips found mine again. His kisses went down my neck and onto my collarbone as they kissed right above the edge of my bra._

"_You're delicious, my love." He said as I moaned. We continued to kiss until we both knew that our resolve was wearing thin. We both wanted it, but we both wanted to wait. Our relationship was far too new and far too precious to rush._

BPOV

My daydream came to an end when Emmett sat down across from me watching me intently. "Behave." Rose warned before getting up with Alice who simply glared at him.

I looked at my brother unsure of what to do. Through the corner of my eye I saw Edward heading towards us before Alice stopped him whispering something to him. I looked around finding that all the groups had gone off to start their activities for the day.

"Can we talk?" He asked me looking uncharacteristically sad. After all, my brother was the fun-loving guy who was rarely affected by much.

"I don't want to fight." I said setting the terms.

"I don't either." He admitted as I signaled him to continue. "Bella, I'm sorry for overreacting, and I hope you can forgive me."

"You really hurt me, Emmett." I said as he studied the table for a few minutes. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I want to. You don't know how much I want to." He stated.

"Then what's the problem?" I inquired confused as to what was stopping him.

"I see the way he looks at you Bella. He doesn't look at you like you're a piece of meat. He looks at you like you're the only woman in the world, like you're the center of his universe." He explained as I smiled.

"He does?" I questioned.

"He does, and that scares me. I always knew this day would come, when I wouldn't be the most important man in your life. Sure you had dad, but he's always working. I was the one you turned to for everything. But now I'm going to be replaced." He added as my mouth opened in shock. How could he believe that he could ever be replaced.

"You'll never be replaced." I said getting up to sit next to me. "You'll always be my brother, and I couldn't ask for a better brother. Edward is extremely important to me, and we love each other. Yet, what we share is extremely important to me too."

"But you won't need me." He interjected.

"I'll always need you, Emmett. But you have to understand that I'm not a child anymore. I may not have done anything with Edward, yet." I began. He really didn't need to know how far we had gone even though it was really not that much. "That doesn't mean I won't."

"I know you're not a child anymore. It's really kind of hard to miss, but I ask you to do one thing for me." He replied as I nodded. "Please don't do anything, because you feel pressured to. Edward doesn't look like that kind of guy, but I know things get out of control real fast. Just be safe and be certain."

"Emmett, I will never do anything I'm not sure about." I said hugging him tightly. "You know I love you"

"I love you too, Squirt. I also promise to lay off a bit, and give Edward a chance." He said with his big smile. I was so happy that things were back to normal between the two of us, and he was willing to give Edward a chance.

A/N: I know I said there was going to be games, but I decided to postpone that until later. I have my reasons, and I'm sure you guys will agree when I do post that chapter.

Next Chapter: Hiking (hopefully up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	23. Hiking Attempt

Chapter 23: Hiking Attempt

EPOV

When I saw Emmett approach Bella I wanted to run across the cafeteria to save her. The amount of pain that was reflected in her eyes was tearing my heart apart. I didn't want to risk further damage to Bella. She desperately sought out Emmett's approval, and I knew she wouldn't be the same until she got it.

"Let them talk, Edward." Alice said stopping me before I had even taken three steps towards them.

"But she needs me." I complained as Alice led me away from the cafeteria.

"She needs to talk to her brother, and you'll probably just aggravate the situation." She warned. I knew she was right, but I still felt like I should be there. The whole mess was my fault. I should've brought her home instead of staying the night at my house. The evidence was technically stacked against us. "Plus your group has the day hike today."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I inquired as Alice nodded.

"She'll be fine. Though, if I were you I would try to talk to her. Her self-esteem isn't doing too well." She added as a side note completely confusing me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Edward, I know you meant well when you stopped her this morning. But she sort of feels unwanted." She explained. I couldn't believe my sister was talking to me about this. How did she know? And how could Bella possibly think I didn't want her? That I didn't need her? It was getting harder and harder to control the desire that coursed through my veins.

"How can she possibly believe that?" I questioned leaning against the railing.

"Same thing I said, but she's very emotional right now. Just let her know how you feel." Alice suggested.

"Alice! Let's go!" Jasper called waving his arms to get her attention.

"Thanks, Alice" I said as she smiled brightly at me before bouncing over to Jasper and her campers.

"What are we doing today?" Lauren asked seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"We're going hiking." I replied keeping my distance from her.

"I don't hike." She whined moving closer to me. "Bella can take everyone else and we can stay in the cabin. Maybe get a bit cozy." She said her fingers tracing my arms.

"Lauren, you're out of line. Not only do I have a girlfriend, you're way too young for me." I said defensively removing her hand.

"Nobody has to know." She said with a sassy smile that completely disgusted me. "I mean I won't tell anyone."

"Lauren." I warned.

"I'm very good with my mouth." She added licking her lips.

"Lauren, that's enough. I will not hesitate to report you if you say one more inappropriate comment. Even though I'm young I am your teacher, and I deserve the same respect I offer you." I said authoritatively as she pouted. "Go get everyone together. We will be leaving in a few minutes."

As soon as she stepped out to find the rest of the campers, Bella and Emmett came out. Bella looked a lot more content, but she still seemed a little distant. As always Alice was right. I braced myself as Emmett and Bella walked towards me.

"Take care of her, Edward." He simply said walking away before I had the chance to reply.

"Is everything alright?" I inquired as Bella nodded.

"He feels like I'm replacing him." She explained as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I would never want to do that." I protested.

"Ofcourse not, silly. He's going to loosen up a bit. Though I don't think he'll ever be totally cool with the fact that we're together." She replied as I kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong you seem a bit off?"

"Just Lauren being Lauren." I answered as Bella rolled her eyes. "But we have to start heading out if we want to be back before sundown."

BPOV

Edward didn't elaborate on what Lauren had said, but that didn't stop me from wanting to seriously hurt her. She was just as forward as Mike, and I was going to report her if she so much as looked at Edward.

Edward began explaining where we were going today and as I sat back thinking about everything. The fact that he had turned me down still bothered me. I knew it was the right thing to do, but part of me was hurt. It always seemed like he wanted to be intimate with me, but he refused the one time we could've.

"Does everybody have their supplies?" He asked as everyone nodded. "Alright, please stay close, and no wandering off on your own." Edward turned to me before taking my hands in his.

I slipped on my backpack noticing it wasn't as heavy as it should be. "Edward, I must be missing some stuff." I said as he chuckled.

"I put some of the heavier supplies in my bag." He said not giving me the chance to complain.

The hike began on a fairly level marked trail. There weren't many obstacles on the floor so I made it relatively unscratched. "Edward!" Lauren whined as we began to climb uphill.

"Yes, Lauren." He said trying to remain composed as I turned around to glare at her.

"I'm tired." She said leaning against one of the trees.

"Lauren, we've been hiking for only two hours." Edward responded.

"Only, it feel like 2 days." She said taking a drink of her water. "Where exactly are we going that we couldn't have taken a car?"

"Come on, Lauren." Mike called obviously exasperated, and for the first time I agreed with him. It was impossible for her to be tired.

"Shut up, Mike." She said as everyone sighed.

"Lauren are those new shoes?" I asked noticing that her shoes looked to be completely new.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" She inquired looking down at her new tennis shoes.

"You don't wear new shoes to go hiking, Lauren." Edward explained. Everyone knew that new shoes would cause you to get blisters, and tire you very quickly.

"What do I do now?" She asked with a pout.

"We have to keep going, Lauren." Edward said. "We still have a few more miles before we reach our destination."

"Fine, but if my feet fall off it is your fault." She cried getting up before we continued the trail.

I really enjoyed hiking even though I didn't do it very often. I had gone a few times with Emmett and my parents when I was younger, but it was so much better hiking with Edward at my side. However, my thoughts came to an end when I heard Lauren's annoying voice.

"My feet hurt." Lauren complained again less than ten minutes after we had continued.

"Suck it up." Mike called as I held back a laugh.

"Seriously, Lauren suck it up." I said as she scowled.

"Can you carry me, Edward?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Lauren, how do you expect me to carry you?" He asked as I glared at him. How dare he even consider carrying her?

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" I inquired doing my best to keep my temper.

"Sure." He answered as we moved onto the side away from prying eyes and ears.

"Do you not see what she's doing?" I questioned crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you mean, Love?" He replied in obvious oblivion.

"She's faking it. Even with new shoes she can't possibly be that tired. She's doing this to get your attention." I explained.

"So you would rather hear her whining?" He inquired.

"No, I would rather you not carry her." I answered my anger beginning to boil.

EPOV

I saw the anger in Bella's eyes, and I knew exactly what was wrong with her. She had been on a roller coaster of emotions since early this morning, and she still believed I didn't want her. I didn't want to carry Lauren, I wanted to keep her as far away from me as possible.

"Let's head back then." I suggested as Bella shrugged. "I'm sure she can make it back. Don't be mad, Love." I said gently touching her cheek as she nodded.

"Alright." She answered heading back to the campers to inform them of our new plans. We could probably head to the pool instead, and help with some preparations for the Fourth of July party.

A/N: I know Bella seems kind of moody, but she still thinks Edward doesn't want her physically. Like she's not good enough. It will obviously reflect in her mood. All of that will be settled soon.

Thank you all for all the well wishes to my friend. And for those of you who asked the baby is a girl.

Your reviews are great, and they really keep me happy. Please keep them coming! If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. I am always open to them.

Next Chapter: Edward and Bella talk (I will try to get it out tonight, since I didn't update on Friday)

Muggleinlove


	24. Pushing Boundaries

Chapter 24: Pushing Boundaries

EPOV

Bella barely spoke to me for the rest of the day. I tried to get her to talk, but the only response I got was "yes" and "no" answers. I had really messed things up. I stepped out of the shower to find her curled up in her bed staring at her book. She was not reading, because she was still on the same page she was the day before.

"Bella, love, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked siting on the edge of her bed as her eyes met mine. Her eyes were filled with confusion as she looked into mine. ir eally hoped that she would open up/

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied softly looking away from me a single tear escaping her eye.

I reached over to wipe her tear before taking her hand in mine. "Bella, something is bothering you, and I want to help you." I explained.

"It's stupid and not important." She answered as I shook my head.

"If it's bothering you, Bella, it is important and definitely not stupid." I assured her as she sighed.

"I just feel like you don't want me." She admitted studying her comforter.

"Bella, you know I love you." I added.

"I know, Edward. But you don't want me physically." She said turning red.

"How can you doubt that?" I inquired.

"You pushed me away. What am I suppose to think?" She said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella, come here." I said bringing her to my chest. "I love you. I love every single part of you inside and out. And it was incredibly difficult for me to say no this morning. My entire body yearns for you in a way I never thought possible."

"Then why did you stop? Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?" She began to ask as I shook my head.

"You did nothing wrong, Love. I stopped for the very same reason that I want you. I couldn't possibly take advantage of you. You weren't thinking clearly, and I hardly think you want to loose you virginity in a quickie." I explained as she bit her lip her cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said after a few moments of silence. "It's just that I have never done anything like that. And when you pushed me away, I felt unwanted."

"I'm sorry, too." I said kissing her forehead. "I should've explained to you why I stopped you. I didn't consider how you would feel."

BPOV

I felt relief wash over me as Edward's reasons became clear. How could I have ever doubted him? He was the perfect boyfriend, and he only stopped me, because he loved me. Most guys would've jumped at the opportunity, and would've taken advantage of me.

"Edward." I said after a few minutes where he just held me in comfortable silence.

"Yes." He stated signaling me to continue.

"This is kind of embarrassing." I started unsure of how to breach the subject.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about anything." He assured me as I sat up so we could really talk.

"It's just kind of weird to talk about." I answered buying more time. I knew this was a conversation we needed to have. He looked at me waiting patiently for me to continue. "I'm sort of frustrated." I blurted out turning into five different shades of red.

"Frustrated?" Edward asked in obvious confusion my cheeks turning even redder. It was obvious that he didn't understand what I meant.

"When we kiss and stuff, you get to go to the bathroom and get your release." I said unable to look him in the eye. "But I don't."

Comprehension slowly dawned on Edward as he turned pink as well. "So you don't want to anymore?" He inquired.

"Ofcourse, I do Edward. What kind of question is that?" I said quickly.

"But I don't understand." He added.

"You know there's other ways to relieve the tension without you know." I said. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Do you want me to?" He questioned as I nodded slowly judging his reaction.

"But only if you want to." I corrected as he chuckled before kissing me. I responded to his kisses, and after a few minutes I was lying on my back with Edward on my side but slightly over me.

Since I was wearing sweatpants and one Edward's oversized shirts, the shirt was quickly removed leaving me in only a sports bra and the pants. I quickly removed his shirt to wanting to feel all the muscles of his chest, abs, and back. He didn't look very built when he wore a shirt, but his muscles were clearly defined.

I turned myself to Edward feeling his hardness on my lower stomach. I pulled myself higher in order to rub myself on him. I felt the desire growing within me, and I hoped he would take just a little further. I desperately needed more, because I was about to combust with desire.

EPOV

When Bella moved higher to rub against me, I thought I was going to die. It felt wonderful and the warmth coming off her, it was sinful. Through passion of our heated kisses, I tried to think of what she meant. It had never occurred to me that she felt just as wound up as me when we fooled around.

My hands dipped just below the elastic of her pants feeling the edge of her underwear. Her body quickly responded to my touch as I inched lower unsure of just what I was doing. I was hoping that her responses would guide me.

I kissed her softly just as my finger slowly entered her, a small moan escaping her lip. "Edward." She whispered in my ear as her hips started to move against it. I continued to move my finger in her as she continued to squirm and moan my name.

I felt myself get harder as she became wetter, and exploded. Her entire body shuddered against mine, and I knew I had never seen anything so wonderful in my life. Her entire body arched giving me great access to her neck, and I felt slightly proud of myself. I had caused Bella to react that way.

Bella smiled at me when she regained coherency her own hands dancing across the waistband of my pajama pants. "You don't have to, Bella." I said as her hand moved south to cup me over my pants.

"I know, but I want to." She whispered in a seductive voice I had never heard.

Her hand made it past my pants and under my boxers as her small hand wrapped around my length. I had never felt anything so wonderful as she slowly moved it. "Please, Bella." I said as she quickened her pace.

Her touch was timid, but it still felt wonderful as I allowed myself to fall over the edge, removing her hand first. Bella had simply watched my face as I returned to Earth her face in a slight smile before her lips touched mine.

"What were you staring at?" I asked knowing I really had to get up to change.

"You." She replied honestly kissing me again.

"I love you, Bella." I said.

"I love you, too." She replied as I gave her another kiss before going to change.

BPOV

I closed my eyes the minute Edward closed the door to the bathroom. I had never experienced anything like that and my mind couldn't stop racing. If that is what it felt like with only one finger, I could only imagine what it would feel like when we finally did.

And Edward was huge. I had never done anything like that, but I knew he had to be big by any standards. But my self-esteem had sky-rocketed knowing I had caused him to go over the edge.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom in black silk boxers, as my eyes studied his perfect sculpted body. "I don't have another pair of pajama pants." He admitted going towards his bed.

"Edward," I cried patting the empty space in my bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without you." I explained as he crawled into my bed his strong arms wrapping around me.

"Sweet dreams, Love." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered as he began to hum my lullaby.

A/N: More boundaries are being pushed, and I know a bunch of you are happy. They are getting there, and are slowly discovering more about themselves. Their physical relationship is part of it, and they will move slowly with that too. So be patient. Remember patience is a virtue.

Next chapter will be Fourth of July, and I plan to have some fun with that chapter. That should be up tomorrow.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I do read them all, even though I can't possibly respond to all of them. If I did, it would cut into my writing time.

Muggleinlove


	25. Fourth of July

Chapter 25: Fourth of July

BPOV

I was uncharacteristically serene as we set up for the Fourth of July party. The men were setting up the grill and the food while Alice, Rose and I arranged the picnic tables, streamers, and lanterns. I knew I had a goofy grin on my face, but I really couldn't erase it. I had the best boyfriend in the world. He was and will always be the love of my life.

"Someone looks exceptionally perky this afternoon." Rose commented with a giggle as I handed her a paper lantern. I was not climbing up on chairs. I wanted to avoid having my face meet the floor.

"I'm not perky." I defended turning pink.

"Definitely perky." Alice added as I looked away. The scenery was suddenly very interesting.

"So what happened last night?" Rose asked moving the chair over to hang another lantern.

"Nothing." I lied as they both giggled.

"We don't believe you." Alice stated as I shrugged.

"You don't have to." I finished handing her the red lantern that was left before skipping off to join the boys.

"She's not that easy to crack." Rose said before I was completely out of earshot. I smiled to myself reaching the boys who were just about to turn on the grill. They didn't need to know everything Edward and I did.

"I missed you." Edward said the moment he noticed my arrival his arm snaking around my waist. I stepped up to kiss him lightly as Emmett pretended to gag.

"Honestly, can you not flaunt your relationship. I still have the option to change my mind." He stated causing me to glare.

"Your approval is not really needed." I said kissing a stunned Edward. "It is appreciated, but I will kiss my boyfriend anytime I want."

"Come on Bella. It's disgusting." He whined.

"How about those times you sit in our living room and suck face with Rose. It's the same thing." I retaliated as his shoulders slumped. I was right.

"Just don't do it in front of me." He pleaded as I laughed before taking Edward's hand and leading him towards the kitchen.

"Fine, we'll go somewhere more private." I teased.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Well, I have to finish preparing the cake, and I thought you could help." I answered.

"You do know I don't cook." He replied as I laughed.

"Silly Edward, we're not going to cook. We're going to decorate." I said walking into the huge kitchen where the rectangular cake waited to be iced and decorated.

"Decorate?" Edward said timidly.

"Get the strawberries and blueberries from the fridge, please." I ordered.

I began to ice the cake as Edward approached with a huge bowl of sliced strawberries and a bowl of blueberries. "What are you doing?"

"An American Flag." I answered expertly icing the entire cake in white butter cream. I felt his eyes on me as I moved the spatula over the cake.

"You look amazing." He suddenly said as my eyes looked up to meet his. I began to blush as I noticed his intense look.

"You're not helping." I commented hoping to shift the attention from me to the task at hand.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted just as I finished smoothing out the butter cream.

"Watch." I said as I outlined the flag with the point of a knife. "All you have to do is place the strawberries in a line to make stripes and the blueberries to make the blue square."

"Let me try." He said coming around to my side of the table where he picked up a strawberry placing it right next to mine.

"Perfect." I said kissing his cheek.

We worked quietly together until the entire flag was complete. Just as I was about to turn to Edward to congratulate him on a job well done, he dipped his finger in the extra butter cream putting it on my nose.

"Edward." I complained going to wipe it off.

"Allow me." He said with a glint in his eye as he licked it off before crashing his lips with mine.

When we pulled apart I popped a strawberry in my mouth and then leaned over to kiss him. The combined taste of Edward and the strawberry was incredible. I couldn't get enough.

"I think I'm liking cake more and more with each passing minute." He commented as he traced my lips with another strawberry before eating it.

We continued to kiss each other until we heard Alice's giggles and Jasper's chuckle in the background. We had been so wrapped up in each other that we had not heard the kitchen door open.

"You two need a room." Alice commented as buried my head in Edward's shoulder.

"The counter is a lot of fun, too. But not when our food comes from there." Jasper interjected as I felt Edward stiffen. He obviously didn't need to know about his sister's experience on a counter or anywhere for that matter.

"We have a half-hour before John and Becky get back with the campers." Alice announced. "And all of us girls are getting ready together." She added dragging me away from Edward.

"But." I started as she hushed me.

"You'll thank me." She replied confidently. "Trust me."

EPOV

I waited all so impatiently with Jasper and Emmett outside Jasper and Alice's cabin. We had all taken a quick shower, and we now had to wait for our better halves to graces us with their presence. They were running late, no doubt, after all Alice never really followed a watch. She expected everything to work out. Amazingly, it always did.

Emmett seemed kind of distant when it came to conversing with me, but he no longer glared. As long as he wasn't threatening me, I took it as a good sign. Right when I was about to start a conversation the girls walked out, and my mouth hit the floor.

Bella was always beautiful, and I never thought she could look even better. She was wearing a white denim skirt with a red tank top and a dark blue scarf as a belt. My eyes developed a mind of their own as they slowly traveled her body. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Happy Fourth of July!" She said with a huge smile as I wrapped my arms around her waist to kiss her lips.

"You look amazing." I commented as she blushed.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She added unbuttoning another button of my long sleeved white shirt.

"There, that's better." She said to herself smiling warmly at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked extending my arm to her.

She nodded as we walked arm in arm towards the brightly lit area we had set up for the party. The grill was grilling and the campers were already sitting down enjoying their dinner. There was even festive music playing in the background.

"What do you want to eat?" I inquired before leading her towards an empty table.

"A hotdog and chips are fine." She answered as I set off to get our food.

As I stood in line I noticed that Lauren was staring at me. Much to my relief she made no move to approach me. I had apparently scared her. I picked up Bella's food before grabbing a burger for myself.

"Your food." I said placing Bella's plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She answered as Emmett snickered.

"My sister has you wrapped around her finger." He commented as Rose slapped his arm. "The way it should be." He quickly added causing everyone to laugh.

"Nice save." Jasper mumbled.

I was happy to see that Emmett seemed to have relaxed somewhat around me. He seemed to be slowly accepting my relationship with Bella. We finished eating pretty quickly, and we still had a little while before the fireworks were scheduled to start. Becky and John had hired professional pyrotechnics to set up a show.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Bella. She remained quiet obviously contemplating my request.

"I don't exactly dance." She said as I shrug.

"I'll lead." I offered extending my hand to hers as a slower beat song began to play.

We walked into the middle of the field where some of the campers were dancing. Bella's arms rested around my neck as my hands rested on her hips. We slipped into a comfortable rhythm, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered into her hair as we continued to move.

"I love you, too." She added picking up her eyes to meet mine. We continued to stare into each others eyes not registering that the music had turned off and that all the lights had been turned off. We were the only tow people in the world.

Our daydream came to an end as the first firework exploded in a sea of red and blue. Neither of our arms moved as we watched the firework show. Everyone sat in the distance, but we were comfortable where we were. Just the two of us in the others arms, where we belonged forever.

A/N: Just a short happy chapter. I always enjoy celebrating July 4th, and so I thought I should allow our characters to do so to.

I am so glad so many of you enjoyed the previous chapter. It is really hard for me as the writer to keep them apart, but I have to. It will be worth it in the end. Though, I do promise some more boundaries will be pushed, but not for a couple more chapters.

Reviews are the reason for my writing. You guys are the best. Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: Kayaking (out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	26. Kayaking

Chapter 26: Kayaking

EPOV

It was a beautiful morning and I knew it was the perfect weather for kayaking. I dragged the twelve kayaks out of the shed and onto the sand in front of the lake. I had always enjoyed kayaking, and I was really looking forward to sharing the experience with Bella. Even though all the campers were tagging along, Bella was always the only one I could see.

"Kayaking!" Some of the boys yelled in excitement as they rushed down the hill. My mouth broke into a smile the moment I saw Bella appear in front of the girls.

"I missed you." I whispered to her when she approached me making sure no one else could hear us.

"You were gone for only twenty minutes." She pointed out as I shrugged.

"Every minute I spend apart from you feels like a lifetime." I replied as Bella laughed. Her melodious laugh causing everyone to turn to us.

"You're such a sap." She quickly added softly with a teasing smile before walking over to our campers who were studying the kayaks. Her bright smile indicated that she truly did like it when I told her corny things like that.

Bella began to explain the basics skills and safety of kayaking. Basically we had to stay together and remain balanced. We were only kayaking a short distance, where we would meet Jasper and Alice's group for lunch. It was not going to be very strenuous.

"Please make sure not rock the kayaks. Since that will cause you to flip into the cold deep water." She finished as I handed out the life vests to everyone.

BPOV

I paddled out into the middle of the river waiting as everyone else began to join me. Even though I had balance issues, I was extremely good at kayaking. My dad and Emmett had taught me from an early age, and it quickly became a hobby of mine. I couldn't help but laugh as Lauren swayed in hers trying to hold the paddle correctly. It was definitely going to be an interesting day.

"Lauren, you're going to fall." I warned as much as I wanted her to hit the water, I really wasn't that mean.

"I hate this stupid thing." She commented in obvious agitation as everyone laughed.

"Are we ready?" Edward asked winking at me as he pulled right next to my kayak.

As much as I wanted to lead someone had to make sure everyone was stayed together, therefore I allowed Edward to lead. "Good form Riley, Angela." I said as our two quietest campers who followed Edward.

"Steven, you're going to hurt somebody." I scolded when I realized he was trying to poke Lauren with his paddle.

"I'm not doing anything." He said as I pushed his kayak with my paddle holding back my laughter.

"Just follow Edward." I said ignoring Mike who was winking at me.

We continued down the river hassle free where we met up with Alice and Jasper's group who had been hiking. "Hey Bella!" Jasper and Alice called as I waved at them. Edward was already helping the campers out of their kayaks.

"Come on, love." Edward said as I floated towards him.

"Are you helping me out?" I asked splashing him lightly as he laughed.

"I was trying to stop you from getting wet, but you got me wet now." He said pulling me up.

I looked around making sure that nobody was within earshot of us. "You don't have to try very hard to get me wet." I whispered my finger tracing his chest before running towards everyone. I didn't have to turn around to know that it had the desired effect.

EPOV

I froze completely in place as I heard those words come from my angel's mouth. Was she trying to kill me? She was getting very close to succeeding. The implications of her words caused a spark of electricity travel down my spine.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked with a chuckle once I noticed my mouth was open.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered making my way over to the logs where everyone was enjoying some sandwiches.

"That wasn't nice." I commented sitting next to Bella and across from Jasper and Alice.

"I was just stating the truth." She answered with a sexy grin. I had to hold myself back from attacking her lips. She was bringing out a side of me that I didn't know existed.

"Are you two going to stick around for a bit?" I asked Jasper and Alice.

"The kids wanted to play some football." Jasper answered with a nod.

"I want to go somewhere with Bella." I explained. "Will you watch our group for an hour or so?"

"Does it only take you a few minutes?" Jasper asked with arched eyebrow as Alice hit him.

"This is a conversation I do not want to hear." She complained as I chuckled.

"We're not animals." I stated.

"That's not what Bella says." Alice interjected. "I heard you tended to purr."

"Alice!" Bella shrieked turning a million different shades of red. "Let's go, Edward." She quickly added leading me towards our kayaks. I knew she didn't know where we were going, but I still allowed her to lead.

"Guys, we'll be back in an hour. Alice and Jasper are in charge." I cried as our campers nodded. However, I did notice Lauren's menacing glare. She was definitely up to something.

BPOV

Edward helped me into my kayak before getting into his own. We paddled away back towards the campsite. "Where are we going?" I finally inquired the suspense killing me. Edward's surprises where always special.

"I want to show you a place we went to when I came here as a kid." He replied leaning in to kiss me softly.

We paddled for about ten minutes before arriving at a fork. One side I knew led back towards the camp, but Edward chose the other. "Is it far?" I asked as he shook his head.

"We should be there in a few minutes." He replied as I heard the unmistakable sound of running water.

My mouth dropped as my eyes got the first glimpse of a small waterfall. It contrasted beautifully against the green moss on the rocks and the towering trees. "Edward it's gorgeous." I commented as he pulled his kayak right next to mine, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Why don't the campers come here?"

"They used to, but the water is exceptionally deep, and there's been a couple of accidents over the years." He explained. "We really aren't suppose to be hear, but I wanted to share this with you."

"Thank you." I whispered kissing him. Our kiss began to deepen, but was quickly stopped as my boat began to move almost flipping over.

"Careful, love." He teased steadying me before kissing my nose.

After steadying my kayak I leaned back towards Edward resting my head on his shoulders. I knew that the beauty of the scenery was intensified by the fact that Edward was with me. Everything was better with him by my side.

"What's that I hear about a purr?" He questioned causing me to burn pink. I loved to hear Edward moan when I helped him with his "problem," but it was his purrs that drove me insane, I had only heard it twice, but it was enough. It was definitely my favorite sound.

"Nothing." I lied as he chuckled.

"You're not going to tell me?" He said as I shook my head.

"One day." I answered closing my eyes with my head resting on his chest.

"We should head back." He mentioned with a sigh after a few minutes. The reluctantly was clearly obvious in his voice.

"We have our day off in a few days." I added trying to think of the positive.

"I know." He said kissing me one last time before we headed back towards our campers.

We arrived at the clearing where everyone was pretty quickly. "Did you guys enjoy your alone time?" Alice said with a wink as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ofcourse we did." I responded with a giggle as Edward rounded our group up.

"Tell me all about it later." Alice stated before joining Jasper and her campers for the hike back.

"Alright guys, same rules apply." I stated as we all got back into our kayaks.

"Take the lead." Edward offered as I smiled brightly before leading everyone back towards the campsite.

"You guys make a cute couple." Angela said with a smile. Her kayak was right next to mine.

"Thank you." I answered.

"You guys look like you belong together. Look out for Lauren, she's planning something." She warned , but I was unable to answer. All of a sudden I heard an ear piercing scream and a loud splash.

I turned around to find Lauren in the water splashing around. "I can't swim." She yelled before going under. She had not been wearing her life vest.

"Lauren!" I yelled as Edward quickly removed his own vest before jumping in after her.

"This way guys." I said leading everyone else safely to shore.

I felt my throat constrict as I waited for Edward and Lauren to resurface. Their kayaks floated alone in the middle of the river. Each second that ticked by seemed like an eternity. Until finally Edward broke the surface gasping for air with what looked to be an unconscious Lauren in his arms.

Edward swam as fast as he could to the shore as I used our radios to contact Becky and John. We needed help.

EPOV

I quickly placed Lauren on the ground steadying myself to conduct CPR. It was all my fault; I hadn't noticed when Lauren had removed her life vest. I had heard her complain about it, but I had been entranced by Bella's beauty. If something happened to her it was going to be my own fault.

Everyone stood in shock as I checked for a pulse, relieved to quickly find it. However, it was her lack of breathing that scared me. "Call for help!" I commanded Bella who was already on the radio calling for assistance.

I took a deep breath before beginning the breaths. I was in total panic, my heart beating at a million miles an hour, but I stayed focus. Her very life may depend on my ability to save her.

"Help is coming." I heard Bella say before I felt Lauren's lips begin to move. I froze in shock as I realized what was her happening. Her tongue slipped into my mouth her fingers going into my hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in disgust as I jumped off her wiping my mouth. How dare she fake a drowning so she could kiss me?

"If I would've known all I had to was drown to get you to kiss me, I would've done it from the beginning." She said with a flirtatious smile.

I looked over at Bella who looked ready to pounce. Lauren had gone too far this time. She had pushed the last straw.

BPOV

I felt my anger begin to boil the moment I noticed Lauren respond. She was faking it, and now she was kissing my Edward. Edward was mine and I was the only one allowed to kiss him that way. How dare she lay her filthy paws on my man? One thing was sure; Lauren was going to be sent home packing tonight.

A/N: In honor of it being the day of The Host's release, I decided not to end the chapter when Lauren kisses Edward. I gave you guys a preview of their reaction. I have been working diligently to get this chapter out before I begin to read The Host. I hope to continue to update as usual, but any delay will be due to my involvement in reading.

Your reviews are great. I love hearing from you guys, and I really want to know your reactions. What should happen to Lauren now?

Next Chapter: The Fallout from the fiasco (I hope to have it posted tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	27. Consequences

Chapter 27: Consequences

EPOV

I rested my head in my hands drying my hair with the towel I had been given when Becky, John, had arrived. I didn't know what to think as I waited for Becky and John to discuss what they were going to do. Bella had been sent back to the cabin with the rest of our campers and Lauren sat across the room wrapped in her towel. She looked to be very angry, since her plan had obviously backfired.

"You didn't have to report me." She finally said with a glare.

"You crossed a line that should've never been crossed, Lauren. I think I've been very forgiving, but you took it too far this time." I answered trying to remain calm and collected. Deep inside I wanted to tell her off.

"I can't help it if I'm in love with you." She said her eyes getting watery. "But you never looked twice at me."

"Lauren, you're fourteen years old." I began.

"Fifteen." She corrected, as if it made a difference.

"Fine, fifteen." I said with a sigh. "I'm too old for you, and I have a girlfriend."

"Three years is not a lot." She interjected with an attitude. She seemed unfazed by the fact that Becky and John were coming up with a suitable punishment for her. "Plus you didn't have a girlfriend when you first arrived."

"I am not having this discussion. It will never happen." I said ending the conversation as she rolled her eyes at me.

Just as Lauren was about to respond the door of Becky and John's office opened. "Lauren, Edward can you please step inside." Becky said seriously.

We both walked taking a seat in front of her desk. I knew I had done nothing wrong, but I still felt like I was being sent to the principal's office. Becky and John looked sternly at Lauren who appeared relatively calm, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Lauren, what do you have to say for yourself?" John asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I did nothing wrong." She said matter of factly. "I really think that Edward has feelings for me." She said smiling at me.

"Edward, don't." Becky stopped me before I could say something. How dare she insinuate that I was responsible for her actions. This girl was insane. "Let Lauren explain her side."

"What made you think he had feelings for you?" John inquired as I simply scowled. They were actually entertaining her foolish notions.

"The way he looked at me. He's only with Bella to make me jealous." She added. Becky and John looked at me they obviously were not aware that Bella and I were together.

"Lauren, I'm sure you misinterpreted the signs. You are a minor, and Edward is an adult. If what you're saying is true Edward could be in a lot of legal trouble." Becky replied.

"It's not fair, we belong together." Lauren stated angrily.

"Your actions today Lauren, were way out of line for two reasons." John added ignoring her outburst. "First, you faked the fact that you were drowning endangering both your own life and Edward's. And secondly, you crossed a serious line by kissing Edward."

"We had no choice but to call your parents." Becky explained. "They are on their way as we speak."

"Not my parents!" She cried in horror.

"You have to learn that your actions have consequences. I expect you to apologize to Edward, and then step outside to wait for your parents." John said as tears began to fall from Lauren's eyes. She seemed to really believe that we were going to be together. In her own mind she thought that I loved her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in barely audible voice before going outside to await her parent's arrival.

Becky sighed the minute the door closed behind Lauren. I remained seated looking around the office, the guilt eating me within. I knew it was not my fault, but I felt like I could've stopped it before it got to where it did. I just never thought that she would go so far. I didn't think she was capable of so much.

"Edward." Becky began.

"I'm sorry, I should've known she was faking." I said hoping that I wouldn't get fired.

"Edward, you did nothing wrong." John interjected. "You followed protocol perfectly, and we are proud of the fact that you worked se efficiently under pressure. For all intents and purposes you really believed she was drowning, and if she was you would've saved her life."

"However, I am under the impression that this is not the first time she made her feelings known to you." Becky commented as I nodded.

"She has flirted with me, but I never paid much attention to her." I admitted.

"You should've informed us of this immediately." Becky scolded. I knew I should've said something before it got out of hand. But I didn't want to get her in trouble. I thought it was a simple crush she would outgrow.

"I know that now." I said with a sigh. "And I accept full responsibility for my actions, and I understand if you want to fire me."

"Edward, we're not going to fire you." John said. They both appeared amused at my comment.

"You're one of the best counselors we've had here in a while."

"We just expect you to come to us with the problems, that is why were here." Becky answered. "Yet, we do ask you that you keep your relationship with Bella private."

"We're not blind, and have assumed you two were together. But please refrain from public displays." She warned.

"We will." I said as she smiled.

"The Mallory's are here." She announced. "Can you wait a few minutes outside while we speak to them. They may want to speak to you after." I nodded getting up and making my way outside. As soon as I stepped out, Lauren's parents stopped arguing with their daughter, who simply glared at me.

As soon as the door of the office closed I felt a sense of relief fall over me before a new wave of guilt hit. I felt like I had been unfaithful to Bella. I was unable to speak to her through all the chaos, and I didn't know how she felt. I longed to hug her and feel her lips against mine. I wanted her lips to erase Lauren's kiss. In a strange way I felt violated.

The guilt stemmed from the kiss. Bella had been the only person I had ever kissed, the only person I ever wanted to kiss. But Lauren had ruined it, I would always be tainted by her. Would Bella still want me? I knew it was Lauren who had kissed me, and I had certainly not returned the kiss. But it still changed things. Would it change our relationship?

My worries had to be put on hold when I noticed that Lauren's parents were shouting. In reality, Lauren's mom was as red as a tomato, and looked like she was going to blow. Her father was leaning against the wall with a solemn frown.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Lauren's mom shrieked the minute she yanked the door open.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Mallory?" I asked shocked at her sudden accusation.

"My daughter will never just throw herself at a man. I have taught her morals and standards. How dare you lead her on, and then break her heart?" She said venomously.

"I did no such thing." I defended myself.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." She sneered as her husband came to her side.

"Honey, you know how Lauren is, and Edward appears to be a respectable young man." He said before turning to me. "We are so sorry for our daughter's actions. She will be grounded once she gets home."

"Edward, why don't you and Bella take tomorrow off, and since you already have Saturday off you two can return Sunday." Becky offered.

"We'll take over your group. We want to give all of this time to blow over." John assured me as I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied before leaving to find Bella. Hopefully she wasn't mad.

BPOV

As soon as I walked into the cabin I went straight to the shower. I needed to take a cold shower to control the rage in me. It had taken all my self-control to stop myself from drowning her. How dare she kiss Edward? He was mine, and nobody had the right to lay a finger on him.

I felt the cool water hit my shoulders the tension slowly washing away. It was stupid of me to feel so angry, but I couldn't help it. I was jealous and possessive, two adjectives that I had never used to describe myself. After a long shower I dried off before slipping into one of Edward's shirts not bothering to put on pants, his shirts reached mid-thigh anyway.

I sat down on my bed bringing my legs up so that my chin rested on my knees. I felt a surge of emotions running through me, and all I wanted to do was curl up in Edward's arms. I needed to hear him say that he loved me. I needed to hear that the kiss didn't mean a thing. I needed him.

I heard the faint mumbling of my campers, but I couldn't bring myself to check on them. I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt bad for being angry, but I hated the fact that my lips were not the only ones to ever touch Edward's. It sounded stupid, but I loved that fact. We had shared something that no one else would ever had, and now that was ruined.

Time inched by and I stared out into space. Waiting for Edward. Waiting for him to return and to assure me that everything was fine. Finally, after what seemed like years I heard the door of the room open and watched as Edward walked in. He had dried off during the time he had been meeting with Becky and John, and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Edward!" I said getting up and running into his arms. I felt a sense of relief wash over me as his strong arms wrapped around me, his delicious scent enveloping me. At that moment I knew that I didn't care that Lauren had kissed him, he was mine and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Bella!" He said breathlessly his face nuzzling my neck. "Let me shower and brush my teeth, I'll be right back." He said as I reluctantly let him go.

EPOV

As Bella threw herself on me I breathed in a sigh of relief. She wasn't angry with me, she still wanted me. I wanted nothing more to kiss her, to erase all trace of Lauren. But I needed to shower, and I needed to disinfect my mouth. I refused to kiss her before that.

I took a quick shower brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth five times before stepping out of the bathroom. As I stepped out I took a good like at Bella, my Bella. She was dressed in one of my dark blue shirts, and looked unbelievably gorgeous and sexy. Her legs were curled under her causing the shirt to ride up exposing practically her entire thigh.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I said in a pleading voice walking to her as she kneeled on the bed making us the same height.

"You didn't know." She said before bring her lips to mine in a searing kiss. Her tongue went into mouth exploring every inch of it. She was claiming me as hers, and I had no protests. She had me from day one, and will always have me.

"I love you, Edward." She said in a gasp when we broke apart.

"I love you, too. Nothing is ever going to change that." I said my hands running through her silky hair.

"What happened?" She asked as I carried her sitting her on my lap.

"They sent Lauren packing. They called her parents, and they had to come pick her up. She won't be bothering us anymore." I explained as Bella drew small circles on my thigh. Even through the thin material of my pajama pants I could feel the heat of her touch.

"That's good." She replied.

"Becky and John know about us." I announced as she shrugged.

"I didn't know we were keeping it a secret." She commented looking up at me. "Are they mad?"

"They want us to be discreet. They had figured it out before Lauren squealed." I answered realizing that we would have to abstain from being so obvious while in public.

"I guess we have been kind of obvious about it." She said with a small laugh. "Did they say anything else?'

"They gave us now through the weekend off." I responded.

"Did they say why?" She inquired fearfully.

"They want everything to blow over." I assured her as much to her relief.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked turning over to face me.

"Would you like to meet my parents?" I questioned causing her to look away from me.

BPOV

He wants me to meet his parents. What would I say? What would I wear? Would they like me? Would they approve of our relationship? Would they think I'm not good enough for him? I had a million and one questions running through my head. I had never been introduced to someone's parents as a girlfriend, and I had no idea what to expect.

"We don't have to." He said due to my persistent silence.

"I want to Edward, but I'm scared." I admitted figuring that the truth was the best option. Plus I couldn't lie to Edward.

"Scared of what?" He asked his fingers cupping my cheeks his eyes looking into me.

"Scared of not being liked. Scared of making a fool out of myself. Scared of saying something stupid. Scared of not being good enough." I began to name off reasons when Edward's lips crashed into mine to quiet my protests.

"I assure you that my parents will love you as much as I do. Plus they've been dying to meet you." He answered when our kiss ended.

"They know about me?" I said in shock. The guilt I felt threatened my very sanity, I had yet to mention Edward to my parents.

"Ofcourse, they do. I mentioned you a few times, and Alice gave them a fool run down last weekend on her day off." He explained as I threw myself back covering my face with a pillow. I was officially the worst girlfriend on the face of the Earth.

"You're scaring me." He commented removing the pillow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't mentioned you to my parents." I admitted waiting for the anger.

"Bella, love." He started placing small kisses all over my face finishing off on my lips. "You can tell them whenever you're ready. You hardly need to feel obligated to tell them just because I told mine. I just have a very close relationship with them, and my mom immediately guessed it by the tone of my voice."

"You're not mad?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"I can never be mad at you, Love." He finished before kissing me. "Will you meet them?"

"If you think they'll approve of me, then yes." I said smiling as his face broke out into a brilliant smile that made my heart skip beats.

A/N: There you go a pretty long chapter that was a lot of fun to write. For those of you who wonder about Mike he will get his punishment soon enough. Just be patient, which I know is easier said than done.

Reviews are my inspiration and motivators! So please keep them coming.

Next Chapter: Bella meets Carlisle and Esme (I hope to have it out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	28. Meet the Parents

Chapter 28: Meet the Parents

BPOV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had all my clothes thrown across the room as I decided what to wear. Edward had gone to get us some breakfast, and I stood in the middle of the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. Edward wanted us to stay the two nights at his house, because he wanted to take me into Seattle.

But my main concern was my lack of what I deemed acceptable clothing to meet his parents. I had jeans, shorts, and shirts but none of it felt appropriate. I didn't need a cocktail dress, but I wanted them to like me. I needed them to like me, because I was madly in love with their son.

Just as I decided on navy blue skirt and a white sleeveless top that buttoned in the front, the door of the bedroom opened. I froze as I saw Edward's eyes travel my body. I was very much aware of the fact that I was only wearing a towel. His eyes met mine in a smoldering gaze as he moved only enough to close the door behind him.

I bit my lip nervously not knowing what to do. The innocent side of me told me to run inside the bathroom and lock the door. But the naughty side, which was getting more and more active, wanted me to drop the towel. So I compromised, I simply returned his gaze with a sexy smile. At least I hoped it was a sexy smile.

EPOV

My heart stopped to only increase as I walked in with some bagels and juice. My Bella was standing in the middle of all her clothes dressed in a small towel. Emphasis on small. It barely covered her full breast and hardly reached her mid-thigh. She looked positively alluring and I had to place everything on the small table to stop myself from crossing the room in two steps. If I was even a centimeter closer to her I was going to make her mine. The thought of it sent a jolt straight to my happy region.

"I should go change." She said softly as I held myself back from going to her.

I wanted to respond. I wanted to tell her that there was no need, but I knew this wasn't the time or the place. I took a deep breath and nodded before she turned around to walk to the bathroom. I held my breath as her hips swayed slightly, my eyes traveling down to the curve of her perfect bottom. She was going to kill me.

BPOV

I was grateful that my blush didn't flare up until I was safely in the bathroom. The intensity of his gaze had nearly melted me to a puddle on the floor. Me entire body ached for him, but I was glad he hadn't approached. I didn't trust myself to not take it further. If he 'd touched me I would've been his in a heartbeat.

I splashed cold water on my face before getting dress. I needed to stay composed. With one final breath and final look in the mirror I stepped outside to have breakfast.

"That was quite the surprise." He said with a grin.

"A good surprise?" I asked sitting with him on the bed as he leaned towards me his lips practically touching my ear.

"A very good surprise." He whispered in a way that sent chills down my spine.

"Maybe, I should surprise you more often," I teased refusing to give him the upper hand.

"I'll look forward to it." He answered handing me a piece of bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jam. He knew exactly the way I liked it.

We ate in comfortable silence, Edward using any excuse to brush his hands against the visible skin of my arms and thighs. "Stop, Edward." I pleaded as his touch traveled dangerously north.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately removing his hand.

"Don't be." I replied. "I would like to continue, but we have to leave to meet your parents. I don't want to be late."

"They don't know we're coming, I want to surprise them." He responded as all color drained from my face. Did he want to give his parents a heart attack? How could he not tell them we were coming?

"Edward, shouldn't you have warned them." I said trying to take deep breaths.

"Warn them." Edward said with a chuckle. "Were not going to tell them we're getting married or that you're pregnant."

"But." I began to protest as his kisses put an end to coherency.

"No buts." He said throwing away the plates before picking up my blue duffel bag, "Let's go."

EPOV

I watched Bella intently as we raced down the highway. She kept twisting her hands in her lap, biting her lip and staring out the window. It was easy to tell that she was letting her nerves get the better of her. Even though she was worrying for nothing, I understood that it had to be nerve-wracking.

"Bella, relax." I pleaded taking her hand and bringing to my lips. She smiled weakly at me leaving her hand in my lap as we continued to drive.

I felt her stiffen the moment we pulled up to my driveway parking behind my dad's Mercedes. "They will love you." I said in assurance leaning over to kiss her lips.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because I love you." I said confidently. I gave her a few minutes to adjust before she nodded. I was happy that she was doing this for me. I had no doubt my parents would adore her, she was perfect. She was my beautiful, wonderful Bella.

I made my way out of the car before opening the door for her and helping her out. "You will be fine." I said one more placing one more chaste kiss on her lips.

BPOV

I wanted to believe Edward. I wanted to believe that his parents will love me, but I couldn't stop myself from being nervous. He wrapped his arm around my waist picking up my overnight bag in the other. I took small steps towards the door feeling my heartbeat increase with each step. I was so lost in my thoughts and nervousness that I barely registered the beauty of the house. Even though I had been there before its true beauty still astounded me.

I heard the click of the handle and followed Edward inside surprised to find the living area completely empty. "Mom, Dad." Edward called placing my bag on the floor never letting my hand go.

"Edward." A beautiful woman with caramel-colored hair and beautiful green eyes, exactly like Edward's, walked in from the patio. She was in gardening clothes and was removing her gloves. "What a surprise!" She exclaimed with a huge smile hugging Edward tightly.

"Mom!" Edward cried and I watched in awe as his eyes lit up. He obviously loved his mom dearly, and that only made him even more perfect.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" She asked smiling at me kindly. Her kindness instantly put me at ease.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme." Edward introduced as I went to shake her hand, but was brought into a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I said politely still trying to make a good first impression.

"It's Esme, Mrs. Cullen is far too formal." She said with a laugh. "And I must say you're a lot more beautiful than I imagined. Edward and Alice were right."

I blushed at the compliment unsure of what to say. How did I respond to that? "Mom, you're embarrassing Bella." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked into the house. "Is dad home?"

"Yes, he's in his office I'll go get him." Esme offered making her way upstairs in search of her husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"She loves you." Edward said softly once she had disappeared.

"She's known me for two minutes." I interjected.

"That's all it took for me." He said with a smile kissing my cheek as Esme and Carlisle arrived.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise." His dad said happily hugging his son. "And you must be the famous Bella." He said with a warm smile giving me a hug as well. Carlisle and Esme both made me feel comfortable.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Cullen." I said shyly realizing where Edward got his good looks. He looked more like Edward's brother than father, and Esme looked like his sister as well. They definitely all had good genes.

"Please call me, Carlisle." He said signaling for everyone to sit down. I smiled at Edward as he placed his arm around me on the couch.

"We've heard so many great things from you. You really got out Edward hear smitten, and Alice did nothing but rave about you last week." Esme said causing me to blush. Edward and Alice had probably build me up so much that I was never going to fulfill their expectations. I was just Bella, plain old Bella.

"I'm sure they exaggerated." I commented with a laugh.

"We did no such thing." Edward interjected. "Bella, here is way too modest."

"What brings you two here? Aren't you guys needed at camp?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Edward explained the situation and his parents couldn't help but laugh. "You'll have to excuse us, Bella. It's just that Edward is always shocked when girls find him attractive." Esme added as giggled. Edward really didn't realize how gorgeous he was.

"You two are spending the night, right?" Carlisle inquired as Edward nodded.

"We'll be here today and tomorrow." Edward answered.

"How wonderful." Esme cried clapping her hands; she really did remind me of Alice. "This will give us time to get to know you."

"Edward, why don't you show Bella upstairs." Carlisle suggested as Edward helped me up.

"The guest room across your room has fresh linens, but she can also stay in your room if you would prefer." Esme added my blush giving me away.

Edward simply chuckled leading me upstairs into his room. "I can't stay here, Edward." I said as soon as he closed the door of his bedroom.

"Why not? You stayed here last time." He pointed out.

"I did, but your parents weren't in the house." I retaliated. What would they think of me?

"Love, my parents trust us. Plus they know I will never disrespect them that way. They won't think any less of you if you spend the night in my room." He said kissing my temple.

I leaned into his touch knowing full well that I only got a restful night's sleep when I was in his arms. It would be foolish of me not to take him up on the offer. Plus I remembered just how comfortable his bed really was.

EPOV

Dinner proved to be quite interesting. My mom had decided to make fajitas and Bella had been eager to help even making her own special salsa for the chips. I could tell right away that my parents were taken by Bella. She even seemed a lot more comfortable around them, and it felt as if she had always been a part of the family.

"You must see Edward's baby pictures." Esme said with a laugh going to get one of the many scrapbooks she had made of my childhood. We had just finished eating and had all retreated to the living room to talk.

"I'd love to." Bella encouraged looking very excited.

"You really don't have to embarrass me." I pleaded.

"Shush, Edward." Bella commanded as my mom handed Bella a black leather scrapbook with my entire name engraved on the front.

"It's beautiful." Bella commented studying it before opening it. She instantly smiled at my first picture taken minutes after I was born by my father.

"You were so adorable." She said studying the pictures and I felt like dying when she got to a picture that I believed no longer existed. The picture portrayed a five-year old me with long pearls, high heels and makeup.

"Oh my!" She commented laughing.

"I'm going to kill Alice." I mumbled as my parents joined in with Bella's laugh.

"Alice always wanted to do makeovers on poor Edward." My mom explained covering her mouth to laugh.

"Until one day Edward refused, and she didn't speak to him for a week." My dad added much to her amusement.

"I think it's cute." She said kissing my cheek. "You were five, Edward."

"But still." I complained thankful that she was almost done with the album.

BPOV

Edward was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. His bronze hair and expressive green eyes really held your attention. Looking at the pictures had made me realize how much I wanted to build a family with Edward. I wanted to have my own bronze-hair, green eyed babies.

Edward had fallen asleep almost the instant his head hit the pillow his arm tightly around me. I snuggled into his chest before closing my own eyes know I was going to be dreaming of him.

_I was standing in the middle of Edward's room clad in only a small towel. I wasn't looking for clothes, I was waiting for my Greek god to arrive. The door of his room opened, and in walked Edward wearing a bath towel, which hung dangerously low on his hips. The water drops still dripped down his sculpted body._

"_Surprised?__" He asked with a wink as he took a step towards me._

"_Pleasantly." I answered taking my own step towards him. _

"_I'm glad." He said taking one final step his body almost touching mine. "You know how much I wanted to touch you this morning."_

"_Do you know how much I wanted you to?" I asked in a small whisper as his lips grazed mine his hands tracing my arms._

"_I don't plan on stopping." He said seductively in my ear._

"_Who said anything about stopping?" I inquired crashing my lips with his._

_This kiss was different than all the others I had experienced. The love was still there but there was a fire of desire and want burned through. There was no going back. My hands trailed down his back to the edge of his towel tracing the edge lightly with my finger. His lips left mine to cling on the side of my neck, the small part that made my knees buckle._

"_My entire being needs you." He whispered as he pressed his arousal into me._

"_Please." I gasped my fingers sneaking past his towel letting it fall to the floor._

"_As you wish." He gasped picking me up my towel falling. _

"_You're gorgeous." He whispered placing me on the bed his hands roaming my entire body._

"_Please, Edward." I said as he kissed me again before positioning himself at my entrance._

"Bella!" I heard Edward saying my name.

"I need all of you!" I answered arching myself into him hoping he would get the picture. I needed him inside of me.

"Bella!" I heard again, opening my eyes realizing it was all a dream. Edward was above me looking at me with love and desire, but it was all a dream.

A/N: Since I probably won't have an update tomorrow I decided to have an extra long chapter with some fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it (even though it was only a dream).

Let me know what you think, because our Edward has woken up to quite the surprise. And I really want to know your thoughts!

Next Chapter: Picks up where this one leaves off and they go into Seattle (Probably up during the weekend, but I will try for tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	29. Temptation

Chapter 29: Temptation

EPOV

I was in a very deep and peaceful sleep when I heard Bella mumbling incoherently. I had grown accustomed to the fact that she spoke in her sleep, but she kept squirming in my arms. I opened my eyes and noticed that Bella's face seemed flush and her mumbles were becoming moans.

She began to squirm harder and couldn't help, but watch her. She always seemed so tranquil while she slept, almost like a real angel. Her dark hair framing her porcelain skin, and pink lips always in a pout. I was guilty of loosing sleep just staring at her. She was perfect in every sense of the word.

All of a sudden her low moans that I could tune out began to get a bit louder. When she moaned my name I thought I was going to die. I rolled onto my side to wake her. I wanted to see what she was dreaming off, since it was no secret what it entailed. Just the thought of what we were doing in the dream was driving me insane. My body was reacting to her, and I wanted nothing more to kiss her passionately and make love to her.

"Bella!" I called softly trying to wake her. I didn't want to further risk the temptation. I was seriously tempted to take her.

"I need all of you!" She said quite clearly arching her back and pressing her body into mine. It is only a dream, she really doesn't want me that way. It is too soon. I kept repeating in my head.

"Bella!" I said again her arms wrapping around my neck before her eyes fluttered open. Even though she appeared shocked I couldn't help but kiss her. My self-control had flown out the window.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" I asked my arm snaking around her waist to press her into me. I wanted her to know just how excited she had made me. I wanted her to feel the obvious effect she had on me.

"Edward!" She gasped moving just the right way against me. She was very talented for someone who had no experience.

"You're making this very difficult." I managed to say before sucking on her neck. She tasted delicious, and I could never get enough of her.

"I'm sorry." She panted trying to steady her breaths. "But please don't stop." I complied with her wishes my kisses continuing back up from her neck to her lips. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

Before I had the time to register what had happened both our shirts were quickly removed, leaving Bella clad in shorts and a sports bra. I kissed her newly exposed skin loving the fact that I was causing her heartbeat to quicken. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her fingers began to trace the waistband of my pajama pants. One of my hands disappeared into the silky softness of her hair.

I wanted to make love to Bella. I wanted her to feel how much I loved her. I wanted us to become one. I was tired of waiting, tired of resisting. My thoughts came to an end just as my fingers disappeared under bra caressing the underside of her breast.

"Please, Edward!" She pleaded her hands grabbing my bottom and pushing me against her small frame.

Just as I was going to remove her bra, I heard the door of my parent's room open and I immediately jumped off her running to the other side of the room. I hadn't realized it was already early morning. My dad was leaving for work, and my mom was probably already up.

With the closing of the front door came the guilt. How did I let things get so far? If I wouldn't have heard the door I wouldn't have stopped. What had gotten into me? I wanted to be with Bella, but this was not the way. I would've never forgiven myself if I had done it. I would never regret it, but it would not be the way I wanted it to be. I was disgusted with myself.

BPOV

I had totally forgotten that we were in his house, in his bedroom, with his parents in the other room. The dream had seemed so real, and I really couldn't help myself when I saw Edward's gaze. He looked to be completely turned on, he felt completely turned on. I didn't know how much longer I could resist the temptation, but I knew I had to. We needed to take our time taking things slow.

"I'm sorry." I said softly feeling incredibly guilty once Edward turned to look at me. He seemed disgusted. What had I done? I had allowed my stupid fantasy to take over.

"Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry. But I'm not." He admitted sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into my eyes.

"I don't understand." I said lifting my legs up so that my chin rested on them.

"I'm disgusted with myself for pushing you so far, but I don't regret it. I don't regret it all." He explained his hand caressing my cheek.

"I don't either, and you didn't do anything I didn't want." I added biting my lip.

"When I heard you moan my name, I lost total control. I know I shouldn't have, but my entire being craves every inch of you." He continued as I smiled pulling him towards me.

"I crave it too, Edward. It's all I dream about." I stated placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Could you tell me about the dream?" He asked turning a little pink. Edward's blush was a rare occurrence, and I found it incredibly sexy.

"Do you promise to behave?" I inquired feeling a bit bold. I felt confident in that I could bring about such responses in him.

"I promise." He answered.

As I explained the dream he placed small kisses by my ear and neck his hand resting on my hip. I had not bothered to put the shirt back on, and his kisses were trailing dangerously near the beginning of my bra.

"Edward, behave." I scolded as he chuckled.

"I swear, nothing more than this. You're are so addictive." He answered his lips barely leaving my skin.

"Not as addictive as you." I added my fingers tracing the muscles of his arms.

"Like a drug." He whispered into my neck. "You're my drug."

"And you, Edward are exactly my type of heroin." I said with a sigh curling into him.

A/N: By popular demand I decided to make this its own chapter. I am astonished that you would think that I would allow Edward and Bella to sleep together with his parents in the same house. They did get a bit carried away, but after that dream. Can you blame them?

I was going to post this with the Seattle chapter, but I didn't want to make you guys wait. It's short, but I knew you guys would rather have this chapter than wait.

You guys are the best, and I love reading all your thoughts. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Next chapter will be in Seattle and should be up this weekend.

Muggleinlove


	30. Esme

Chapter 30: Esme

EPOV

I awoke about an hour later to the feeling that I was being watched. I opened my eyes slowly, finding my mom peaking in through my door. She smiled warmly at me mouthing "Good Morning" before softly closing the door. I didn't know what to think of her presence.

I shifted slightly making sure Bella didn't wake before grabbing my shirt and making my way downstairs to see my mom. Why had she been checking on us? Did she not trust us? I made sure Bella was covered hearing her mumble softly before she snuggled into the pillow. She was even more perfect when she slept.

I kissed her forehead softly before sneaking down the stairs catching my mom humming softly to herself while she read the newspaper waiting for her coffee to brew. I used to love to hear my mom hum and sing, and I remembered when she used to sing me to sleep as a child. She had a voice of an angel.

"Good morning." I said not knowing how to bring up the subject without hurting her feelings. I leaned down to kiss her, I had long ago passed my mom in height.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." She said serving me a mug of coffee. "It's silly, but I feel like I'm loosing you."

"How so?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. My heart would always hold a special place for my mom. The first woman I ever loved.

"When you left to camp a month and half ago, you were different. You were quiet, pensive, and kept to yourself. And now seeing you with Bella, you're different. You've really matured."

"Is that bad?" I inquired not really noticing the change.

"Not all, Edward. Not at all. You seem extremely happy and in love, and Bella is a wonderful girl. I know that she loves you as much as you love her." She answered touching my cheek. "I just wasn't expecting it, and I think I wasn't really ready for it. I don't think a mother ever is."

"Mom, you know I love you. Nothing will ever change that." I assured her with a bright smile.

"Don't mind me, Edward. You're mom is just getting old, and I just needed to make sure you two behaved for my own sanity." She added as I looked down at the table.

"Mom, you know I wouldn't." I answered. "You taught me better than that. Bella and I haven't."

My mom laughed. "Edward, I know what is like to be your age and in love. Your dad and I met at your age, and we were intimate a month into our relationship. We knew it was right, and we knew we were going to be together forever. I hardly expect you two to wait, and I'm surprised you have."

"Mom." I mumbled blushing.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. On the contrary, I think it reflects well on me. I taught you well, and I'm happy that you're such a gentleman." She explained as my eyes shifted to hers.

I nodded taking a sip of my coffee as my mom stared at me intently. "What are you thinking about, mom?" I inquired.

"I'm just trying to figure out when you stopped being my little boy and became such a wonderful man." She said with a sigh.

"You know I'll always be that little boy." I replied trying to make her feel better. I hated to see my mom sad, it wasn't right. She deserved to be happy.

"I know you would if you could, but you can't." She responded with a half smile. "You belong to Bella now. Although, it is hard for me to accept, I wouldn't have it any other way. When I look at both of you it reminds me of Carlisle and I."

I smiled at the comparison. While most guys dreaded the idea of settling down and having a family, I always wanted it. I wanted to have a marriage as strong as my parents. Filled with love, friendship, and respect. To me they had always been, and will forever be the model couple. I would always strive to have a relationship half as beautiful as theirs.

"Bella and you share a connection that is emotional, mental, spiritual, and physical. You two are drawn to each other in a way that I have never seen. The stolen glances, the small touches, and the whispers, you two are positively glowing." She explained placing her hand on mine.

"You really think so, mom?" I questioned.

"I do, honey, I do." She assured smiling at the door as my Bella walked in. She was wearing her pair of shorts and had slipped on my shirt again.

BPOV

As I stepped into the kitchen I felt as if I was interrupting a heart felt conversation. Edward was still in his pajamas drinking coffee with his mom. Esme's eyes had a hint of sadness, but they still shined with love. She really loved Edward deeply.

"Am I interrupting something?" I inquired freezing at the door. I knew I should've waited upstairs.

"No, dear." Esme answered with a beautiful smile. She really knew how to put everyone at ease and make them feel welcomed. "There's coffee if you would like."

I smiled serving myself a cup. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back as turned my head to give him a good morning kiss. "Good morning, love." He said softly.

"Good morning." I responded as I joined Esme at the table.

"Do you two have plans for the day?" She inquired the sadness gone from her eyes.

"I was thinking of taking Bella on one of the ferries to Victoria." Edward replied as my eyes lit up. I had always wanted to go to Victoria, British Columbia, but my parents never had time to take me.

"Have you ever been there?" Esme asked as I shook my head.

"It's lovely, very British, and absolutely beautiful. If you two hurry you can be there by this afternoon. It is a two hour ferry ride." She answered my lighting up at the prospect of going.

"Would you like to join us, Esme?" I offered not really knowing what she did all day. I knew Carlisle was working until late today, and I didn't want her to feel left out.

"You two have fun, I have a bunch of errands to run." She stated.

"Are you sure, mom? You love going to Victoria." Edward chimed in. I was glad that he wasn't put off by the idea of his mom joining us.

"I'll go, but you two must take time yourselves I refuse to be a bother." She conceded.

"Nonsense, Esme, you'll never be a bother." I said smiling at her.

"Bella, darling, I want you two to enjoy your day. The only reason I concede to go is because I plan on having Carlisle leave work early to meet up with us. He can catch a late afternoon ferry and we can have dinner." She answered.

"The four of us will have dinner." Edward stated making sure that he left no room for argument.

"But what will you do all day?" I asked not wanting her to feel alone.

"I will shop. Victoria has great shops, and I have a wonderful book I want to read." She said getting up. "Now we must hurry so we can catch the ferry." She finished leaving the kitchen to get ready.

"Thank you." Edward whispered kissing my temple.

"For?" I inquired turning towards him.

"For inviting my mom. You didn't have to." He answered.

"I know, but I wanted to. I really do like her." I said honestly loving the way Edward looked when he smiled.

A/N: I had a totally different plan for this chapter, but my plans shifted completely when I sat down to write. In honor of Mother's Day, I decided to give Esme some bonding time with Edward. In most stories she's never given time to shine.

The shift in location as to where they're going is also due to the fact that I have been to Victoria. I went a couple of years back when I took a cruise to Alaska, my family and I spent a few days in Vancouver and Victoria as well. I really can't wait to write the next chapter.

For those who are wondering Victoria is in British Columbia, Canada. It is the capital of British Columbia, and is in Vancouver Island. It really is a beautiful place, and I will try to have links up tomorrow to the places they will visit. I am still narrowing down my choices, to make it possible to fit in one day.

I want to wish all the mothers who read this a Happy Mother's Day! Enjoy your special day!

Next Chapter: A Day in Victoria (I will try to have it up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	31. Victoria

A/N: I would like to warn that it has been almost three years since I visited Victoria, and I have tried to stay true as to what I can remember. Anything that is off, is due to my mistake. I don't have a perfect memory, and my photos are in another computer. There are links to the dress Bella is wearing and to the places they visit on my author page.

Chapter 31: Victoria

EPOV

I definitely had the best girlfriend in the world. Not many women would invite their mother-in-law to tag along on a date. But my Bella was special. She looked simply spectacular in white and baby blue dress that left her shoulders completely exposed, and I had to keep reminding myself that my mom was in the back seat of my car.

When we pulled up into the dock we found that there were about a hundred cars or so waiting in line. We were directed to the furthest line where we waited for the ferry to arrive. I looked over at Bella who seemed entranced as she looked out the window trying to catch a glimpse of the ferry.

"Have you ever been on a ferry?" I inquired. She seemed much too excited at the prospect of going on one.

"No." She said softly slightly blushing.

"You live so near Seattle and you've never taken a ferry." I said in shock. Everyone that lived in the state of Washington had to have taken a ferry. It was part of who we were.

"My parents never had much time to take me, and my mother gets sea sick." She admitted with a shrug. "I've only actually visited Seattle two times."

"When?" I asked curiously. I knew my mom was listening even though she pretended to read her book. She hadn't turned the page since the conversation began. I wasn't bothered by it. It seemed like she was just as curious as me to find out more about Bella.

"We came when I was about seven or eight to some police conference thing my dad had to attend. We were only here one night, and really didn't see much. And the last time we came was to tour the college campus. We came and left the same day." She said with a shrug.

Just as she finished her explanation the cars were allowed to board the ferry. We were parked on the bottom most floor of the ferry, and after all the cars had boarded we were given the signal to be able to leave the car and go upstairs.

I opened the door for both my mom and Bella, and I held Bella's hand as we walked up the stairs. "You should get Bella some breakfast. I'll meet you back at the car when we arrive." My mom whispered to me before going to find a comfortable chair to read on.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Bella softly as she looked around taking everything in.

"Just a little." She admitted.

"I'll go get us something." I offered before walking towards the food counter.

BPOV

It sounded immature and probably naïve, but I had always dreamt of riding in a ferryboat. The ocean and the wind combined to change the atmosphere completely; I leisurely stepped out onto the deck not straying far from where Edward could find me.

I could see the entire Seattle skyline, and I couldn't help but smile. It looked beautiful in the morning sunlight. I slipped on my white sweater before leaning against the railing as I watched the dock-workers untie the boat. We were close to departing.

With a loud tug of the boat's horn we began to move away from Seattle towards Victoria. "You look exceptionally gorgeous today, my love." Edward whispered handing me a hot chocolate and a strawberry pastry.

"Shouldn't we take some to your mom." I said realizing that Esme only had coffee that morning to.

"I took her food already. She was very immersed in her book, and ordered me to keep you company." He joked.

"You need to be ordered?" I teased taking a sip of my hot drink.

"Never, I think I need to be ordered to leave you alone." He answered finishing his croissant and wrapping his arms around me. I leaned back loving the feel of my head on his chest; he always made me feel safe and loved.

"That's one order I'll never give." I replied smiling at him as he chuckled.

"I'm glad, because you're the only one who could ever order me away." He finished as we both looked out into the fading view of Seattle.

"Have you been to Victoria often?" I inquired as we sat down on a lifejacket box. Even though it was kind of chilly, it was a very beautiful day to be inside. Plus most of the outer deck was empty allowing us to be alone.

"My parents brought Alice and I once every few months. My mom and Alice love to shop, and I used to love to come and think. It's quite a peaceful place if you know where to go." He explained.

"Where are we going?" I inquired knowing full well that one day would never be enough to see everything.

"I had a hard time deciding since we really don't have much time." He said with a frown. "Do you have anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." I answered. I knew that no matter where we went my thoughts would always be preoccupied with him.

"Well, then I will surprise." He said with a smile. I hated the fact that he loved to surprise me. I always ended up loving the surprises, but I hated waiting for them. "You'll love them." He assured me leaning to kiss my cheek.

"I never said I wouldn't." I corrected with a smile.

We spent most of the trip outside on the deck, with Edward keeping me warm. Even though it was summer the ocean breeze always made it seem a lot colder than it really was. It always amazed me how I felt extremely comfortable in his arms. The silence didn't have to be filled with useless chatter, because we communicated even when silent.

"Bella, you're freezing." He said in a concerned voice when his cheek touched mine. I had been sitting in between his legs his arms around my stomach, and his back against the wall.

"I'm not cold." I mumbled realizing how cold I really was.

"Let's get you inside." He said as he helped me up. I felt wonderful stepping inside. My body beginning to warm up. I instantly spotted Esme sitting in a table next to a window.

"I'm going to get you something warm." Edward said leading me to the table where his mother sat. I didn't bother to argue, because a warm drink sounded like heaven at the moment. "Do you want anything, mom?"

"No, thank you, dear." She answered as Edward left in search of a warm beverage.

I wrapped my arms around my body trying to stay warm as Esme looked at me. "You should've come in sooner." She commented as I sighed.

"I know, but I really wasn't that cold. I didn't realize it until Edward mentioned it." I answered as Esme smiled knowingly.

"To be young and in love." She said with a happy smile. "I remember it all too well. You forget everything that's going on around you. It's like you're the only two in existence."

As I listened to Esme I couldn't help but agree with her description of love. When I was with Edward no one else mattered, but us. "Does that feeling ever go away?" I asked, suddenly realizing I may have crossed a personal line.

"Your love only gets stronger with time." She replied just as Edward returned with a huge cup of coffee.

"Edward, I can't have that much coffee." I complained. The cup looked more like a gallon. I was sure that at least five people could drink from it.

"I'll have some, but you need to warm up. I don't want you to get sick." He ordered handing me the cup.

We all made our way back to car not long after. Although, it had been a two-hour trip, it had flown by for me. "You can just drop me off by the Fairmont Empress." Esme commented as we drove off the ferry, taking note of the ferry departure times.

Even though I had never been to Victoria, I was aware of one of the most iconic buildings in Victoria, the Fairmont Empress Hotel. "You sure you won't join us, Esme." I offered not wanting her to spend the day alone.

"You two enjoy your day, I know you two don't get much alone time at camp." She answered. "Anyway, Carlisle should be here by five, and our dinner reservations are at six."

We arrived at the Fairmont rather quickly. I couldn't stop the smile that formed in my face as Edward stepped out to open the door for his mom. "Have fun, dear." She said patting my arm before stepping out. She mumbled something to Edward before giving him a kiss goodbye.

Edward watched his mom walk away before climbing back into the car his hand finding mine. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for?" I inquired hoping to get some information concerning our destination.

"For our day together, silly." He teased before driving off.

Everything was so beautiful and the views were spectacular as we drove to this unknown location. I really wanted to know where we were headed, but some small part of me wouldn't trade the excitement of not knowing.

EPOV

I observed Bella through the corner of my eye. One of our hands were intertwined on my lap. We finally neared our destination, and I saw Bella's eyes light up in excitement. We were going to the Butchart Gardens.

"I've heard they're gorgeous." She exclaimed practically bouncing in her chair as I looked for a parking space.

"They are very beautiful." I answered parking. "I know you'll love it."

I helped her out of the car while leading her to the ticket stand to buy our tickets. "Wouldn't your mom like to have come?" She asked after we had purchased our tickets. She remembered the smallest things, even the fact that my mom loved to garden.

"She came a few weeks ago with my dad." I answered as we began to walk through the beautiful sidewalks that twisted and turned.

"Edward, this is amazing." She stated looking at all the different colors that surrounded us.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I added deliberately leading her towards a spot that I loved. It gave the most wonderful view of my favorite section of the garden, the Sunken Garden.

I led her into a small gazebo and she froze the minute she got to see the view. It seemed like there were flowers in every available color; red, pink, purple, orange, blue. The list just went on and on. I stood back allowing her to take it all in before I wrapped my arms around her small waist kissing her neck lightly.

"This has got to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen." She said as I chuckled. I had thought so to, until I met her. She amazed me every single day without fail.

"I beg to differ." I stated as she turned around to look at me.

"But, it's beautiful, Edward." She complained.

"I have been amazed by something much more beautiful. I see it everyday." I answered as she observed with a confused expression. "You are the most amazing person in the world."

"Edward." She said softly as I kissed her deeply not allowing her to finish her statement. She would never change the way I viewed her, she was my angel.

We made our way down the stairs that led into the garden holding hands. Bella had removed her sweater exposing her long neck, collarbone, and shoulders. I wanted nothing more that trail kisses all along her exposed skin, but I simply watched as she studied the multitude of flowers.

A very familiar scent hit me once we made past one of the many curves. I breathed it in loving the fact that it reminded me of Bella. "What's with the sudden smile?" Bella asked as I opened my eyes finding that she was staring at me intently.

"Don't you smell it?" I questioned bringing her closer to me the scent almost doubling.

"Smell what?" She inquired.

"Freesias." I replied.

"Are they special?" She said as we continued to walk the entire path lined with freesias.

"They smell like you, rather you smell like them. It's my favorite scent in the entire world." I explained burring my nose in her silky hair.

She simply blushed as we continued our trail stopping ever so often to share a kiss or take a picture. "I'm not very photogenic." She complained as I had her stand in front of the Star Pond.

"You're right." I answered as she smiled triumphantly. "The camera always fails to capture you're true beauty." I added as she rolled her eyes taking the picture anyway.

Our day at the gardens came to an end, and I knew Bella didn't really want to leave. We had spent a carefree day, and we didn't have to hide our feelings. We were able to steal kisses and touch each other whenever we wanted.

"I love you, Bella" I said softly as she led me back to the gazebo where our day had begun. I was extremely happy that she liked the view as much as I did.

"I love you, too." She said kissing me softly before we returned to the car.

BPOV

I hated having to leave, and disliked the fact that we had to return to camp the following day. I really just wanted to keep Edward to myself forever. The sun was just beginning to set as we made our way back toward the spot we had left Esme.

Edward drove straight to the Fairmont Empress Hotel, which was already lighted and sparkled beautifully against the waters of the Inner Harbor. Edward handed the key to the valet as he led me inside the magnificent building.

I stood in awe as I studied the hotel's architecture. It was all very early 20th century, and really made you feel like you were being transported to a whole other world. "Edward, Bella." I heard Carlisle call as we walked towards them.

"How was your day?" Esme asked after I had embraced Carlisle.

"We went to the Butchart Gardens." I stated happily as we made our way to the restaurant and straight to our tables. I was amazed by the fact that they recognized Dr. Cullen immediately.

I sat down on the chair that Edward pulled out for me, and I was happy to notice that Carlisle did the same for Esme. The Cullen men were definitely gentlemen in every sense of the word.

I looked down on my menu, and felt my mouth drop once I noticed the prices. How could Edward bring me to such an expensive restaurant? I was certainly going to have a conversation with him regarding acceptable locations.

"Don't worry about the prices, Bella." Carlisle stated causing me to blush. I had obviously not hidden my obvious discomfort.

"And don't blame Edward." Esme quickly added as Edward chuckled. "My husband here loves his fine dinning."

"It's one of my guilty pleasures." Carlisle interjected before we placed our orders.

"Did you enjoy the gardens?" Esme asked as I began to explain everything I saw.

"She couldn't stop smiling." Edward commented.

"That's how I got interested in gardening." Esme said explaining how she first visited the gardens as a small child, and wanted to recreate them in her own backyard.

"Your garden at your house is beautiful." I complimented. Esme really did have a green thumb.

Dinner proved to be a very pleasant affair, but I soon found myself in the Volvo on my way back to the ferry and Seattle. I bit my lip nervously as we waited to board the ferry in our car. I had been wanting to push some more boundaries over the past few days, but I had been strangely apprehensive in bringing it up. I looked around noticing that Carlisle's Mercedes was stationed a couple rows over. This was my perfect chance.

Edward drove into the ferry and parking before unbuckling. Just as he was about to leave I placed my hand on his thigh stopping him. "Hold on." I said waiting for everyone to leave upstairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked as smiled in what I hoped could be considered sexy. It obviously was since his eyebrows immediately arched in curiosity.

Once I was certain we were truly alone one the bottom most floor of the ferry and safely in our car, I leaned over to kiss him. I kissed him in the way we kissed when we wanted more. I kissed him the way we had kissed that morning when I had woken him through my very vivid dream, a dream that was forever instilled in my mind.

EPOV

Bella's kiss caught me completely off guard as my hand got lost in her hair bringing her closer to me. We kissed for a long time, but still not enough for either of our liking. Not even the loud horn of the boat was enough to tear us apart.

Bella's hand sneaked south and before I knew it she was releasing me from the confines of my pants. "What are you doing?" I was able to ask as she began to stroke me. I was growing harder with each stroke.

"I want to taste you." She whispered in my ear, and before I could realize what was happening her hot mouth had encircled me completely. Her tongue swirled around me, and I thought I was going to explode. The pleasure was just too much to handle.

BPOV

I knew I caught him off guard once my mouth descended on him. The taste of him was even better than I could imagine. Part of me was shocked at the fact that he was huge, but I refused to contemplate it at the moment. I had a clear goal in mind.

His hips buckled towards me as my tongue began to swirl his hands gripping the steering wheel, the dashboard, or the gearshift. I hummed softly and I felt him tighten before he exploded. I drank all of him coming back up to see his face.

He was shocked, but I knew in a good way. "You didn't have to do that." He whispered obviously unable to speak any louder.

"I know." I answered kissing him lightly. "I wanted to."

"You are filled with surprises, my love." He said as I rested my head on his chest.

"You haven't seen anything, yet." I answered before we straightening ourselves out, and making our way upstairs.

"I will return the gesture soon." He whispered seductively in my ear, as my cheeks burned red. His hand grazing my bottom.

I found myself unable to speak at the idea, and simply allowed him to lead me to a table away from everybody else. Edward was sure to surprise me, and surprisingly I loved his surprises.

A/N: This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I was on a roll, and didn't think I should divide it. It flowed better as one.

I hoped you enjoyed my little surprise at the end. I think Edward needed some sort of release after the morning he had. Hopefully, it will keep some of you from combusting. You guys really have to learn patience. (I know I still haven't, but we should learn it).

I am glad all of you enjoyed Edward and Esme's talk. I really wanted to show the kind of relationship they have. I think that says a lot about a man.

There are links to Bella's dress and the places they visit in my Author Page. You should check them out.

Next Chapter: Back to Camp (Should be up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	32. Reality

Chapter 32: Reality

EPOV

I looked over at Bella who had fallen asleep against the window of my car. We had gotten home very late last night, and we were forced to wake up extremely early. I knew the only reason I was able to keep my eyes open was due to the coffee my mom had made me drink.

The only sound that filled the air besides the occasional car we passed was the soft music Bella had put on before falling asleep. I knew it was her lullaby that had ultimately lulled her to sleep. She was my perfect angel.

We arrived just before nine to camp, and I leaned over softly to kiss her cheek. "Edward." She mumbled in her sleep searching for my body. She obviously believed that we were in bed.

"Bella, love, we're back at camp." I said as her eyes fluttered open assessing her surroundings.

"Already." She said in disappointment as she stretched causing her shirt to rise. My fingers grazed the exposed skin as she smiled. She was extremely ticklish.

I opened the car door for her wrapping my arm around her waist as we made our way straight to the main cabin. Everyone was bound to be there since it was breakfast time. "I love you." she whispered kissing my lips softly before going inside.

"Bella!" Alice yelled rushing towards her. "You have to tell me all about your weekend. Where did you guys go? What did you do?" She began and I simply rolled my eyes. I had obviously been replaced.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I said sarcastically patting her head before going to get us breakfast. We were going to be needing our energy if we had to watch our campers today.

"How was your weekend?" Jasper asked joining me in line even though he already had his breakfast at the table.

"Wonderful." I simply answered with a goofy grin.

"That type of wonderful." He said as Emmett shot glares at us. I hadn't noticed that he was sitting in the table closest to where we were standing.

"We spent it with my parents." I said loud enough for Emmett to hear it. He really didn't need to know all the gritty details of my wonderful weekend. "We all spent the day in Victoria."

"Alice loves that place." Jasper added as we joined Emmett and Rose at the table.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." They said with pleasant smiles as Bella hugged Emmett from behind.

"Hi, Emmett." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hey, Squirt. Did you enjoy your weekend?" He asked.

"I sure did, you have to take Rose to Butchart Gardens. It is absolutely incredible." She explained as she sat in the empty chair next to me.

"Bella, Edward." Becky called. "Could John and I see you in our office for a few minutes?" She asked as we each grabbed an apple before following her into the office.

BPOV

I looked over at Edward as we made our way into the office searching for any indication that he knew what was going on. He looked to be just as clueless as me.

"Have a seat." She said going to sit behind the desk with John.

"We hope you guys enjoyed your time off, and we are really sorry to have you back at work so soon. We just needed to ask you a few questions." John said as I nodded.

"While you two were gone we caught Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley in a rather compromising position in the woods." She explained as I covered my mouth in shock. These kids were so young, and in such a big hurry to be adults.

"I assure you we were as shocked as you." John added. "Was there any indication that these two individuals were together?"

"None." I answered, I had never seen Mike near Jessica. She was one of the campers in Alice and Jasper's group.

"Mike was a big flirt with everyone." Edward added. "But he was mostly talk and not action."

"Was he ever inappropriate with you two?" She inquired my cheeks burning pink. "I take it he was, Bella."

"He made a few comments, but I never paid much attention to them." I clarified as she nodded.

"Thank you. We just needed to inform you that there was one less camper in your group." John said.

Just as we were about to leave the room. There was a frantic knock on the door. "Come in." Becky called before Emmett walked in looking frazzled his cell phone in his hand.

"Bella, mom is in the hospital." He said looking pale at the prospect. Although, I heard the words that Emmett had said it didn't really sink in. Why would my mom be in the hospital? She hated that place as much as I did.

"What's she doing there?" I asked remarkably calm.

"I don't know. Dad wants us to hurry over. He said something about an accident." Emmett answered as I felt my heart stop my hand gripping Edward tightly.

"Go ahead, Bella." Becky said as I stared out into space. What could've happened?

"Bella, you need to go." Edward said his hands cupping my cheeks and shifting my gaze to his bright green eyes.

"My mom." I said barely audible.

"Bella, listen to me." Edward said as my focus shifted to him. "Everything is going to be fine."

I flung myself at Edward hugging him tightly as he petted my back. I really didn't know what to thin or say. Part of me thought that if I clung long enough to Edward it would all go away. He would make everything better.

"Bella, we need to go." Emmett said as I nodded.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded at Edward who stiffened in my arms.

EPOV

She said the three words I had been dreading her to say. Somebody had to stay with the campers. I wanted nothing more than to go with her, but I knew I couldn't and she understood by the sad look in her face.

"Call me as soon as you know something." I whispered hugging her tightly.

"I will." She said in a whimper kissing my lips softly.

"I love you." I said before Emmett wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, too." She whispered as Emmett led her away.

A/N: I know this is an extremely short chapter, but this sort of changes the pace of the story and starts the transition to the sequel. We have one more chapter in this story before we start the sequel.

Bear with me, things are going to get bad before they get better. This is the very beginning of a storm, so you have been warned.

Reviews are great, and I really hope you guys keep sending them. You guys are my motivation.

Next Chapter: What happened to Renee?

Muggleinlove


	33. Crumbling

Chapter 33: Crumbling

BPOV

I sat curled up in Emmett's Jeep as he speeded down the highway to Forks. It was only an hour drive, but it was the longest hour of my life. I wanted Edward, I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to tell me that everything was alright, and that nothing had really happened. I wanted to go back to the day before, when we walked through the garden hand in hand. Back when everything seemed perfect.

"Say something, Bells." Emmett said gripping the steering wheel. I knew he was trying to control his own emotions for my sake, but the worry was noticeable in his eyes. I could always read Emmett like an open book.

I simply looked up at him not finding my voice. I couldn't talk about it, because if I did it would be true. I though that if I stayed quiet, it would go away. I would wake up from the nightmare. I would wake up and be in Edward's arms.

"Mom is going to be fine." Emmett said as I continued to stare out the window. I knew he was trying to assure himself as much as he was trying to assure me. The pain in his voice said it all.

Although, I thought it took forever we arrived at the hospital much too soon for my liking. I was going to have face the inevitable. I immediately spotted my dad's cruiser in the small parking lot, and felt my heart begin to beat rapidly in my chest. My nerves were out of control, and I felt like crying. Though, I refused to show my weakness. I refused to cry.

Emmett took my hand as we walked into the all too familiar hospital. I had been in the hospital far too many times not recognize it. The pale white walls with the white lights sent shivers down my spine as we walked in. The strange sterile smell invaded my senses. I hated this place, and my mom hated just as much as me.

"Dad!" Emmett called the moment he spotted my dad in his uniform pacing up and down the hallway. He looked worn out and pale, I had never seen my dad as worried as I saw him at that moment. The concern and fear was written all over him. He barely looked like himself, he looked like a shadow of the man he was. The man I remembered.

"Emmett! Bella!" He cried in relief bringing us both into a strong hug. The embrace was weird, my dad was never one to show affection. It was understood he loved us, even if he never said it. My mom was the one who hugged us and constantly told us that she loved us.

"Where's mom?" Emmett asked. I was still unable to form words.

"She's in the room." He said indicating the room at the end of the hall. I immediately turned there running as fast as I could towards it. I needed to see my mom. She had to be alright. I had to hear her laugh. I needed to hear her say she loved me.

"Bella, wait!" My dad yelled, but I didn't listen. I needed to be with my mom, I needed to know what was wrong with her.

I walked into the room, and my heart stopped. The room looked like any other hospital room. A bed with white sheets in the middle of the room, a small television, a pale green couch, and a window with pale curtains. My mom lay on the bed connected to a bunch of machines, the only sound coming from the small beeps of the heart monitors.

My mom held my attention for a minute while I stood frozen, my feet were nailed to the floor. She was as white as the sheet with a heavy bandage across her forehead, and tiny cuts covering her face. My eyes drifted down her still form until I found a hand holding hers.

I felt a rush of emotions as I looked at the man holding my moms hand. A face I recognized clearly, the man holding my mom's hand wasn't the man it was supposed to be. My dad was pacing the hallway while another man was holding my mom's hand.

What was he doing here? And why was he touching my mom? Why did it look like he loved her?

"Bella," He began just as my dad and Emmett walked to the door. Emmett's face clearly as shocked as mine.

"Phil, can you give us a minute?" My dad said with an expressionless face. He looked even more hurt now than he appeared in the hallway.

"Sure." He said taking one last look at my mom with longing eyes before stepping outside leaving the four of us alone. As he walked closer I saw the small cuts on his face, and I knew he had obviously been part of the accident. The accident that had left my mom in a hospital bed.

The beeping of the heart monitor continued as I looked at my dad for answers. He simply stared at the floor as the door closed behind him. He obviously didn't know what to say or how to say it. He was as lost as I was, a thought that pained me greatly.

"Why was Coach Dwyer here? Why is he holding mom's hand?" Emmett asked as I found myself straying to my mother's bedside.

"They're together." My dad mumbled as I felt a piece of my world fall.

"Together?" I said finally finding my voice. My fingers grazing that of my mothers.

"We've been separated for almost ten years now." He explained with a sigh. It was obvious that he still had feelings for my mom.

"But you guys always looked so happy." Emmett said sounding confused. "You guys barely fought anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked the tears streaming down my face. My entire family had been a sham for the past ten years. I had spent the majority of my life living a lie.

"We didn't want to hurt you. Your mother and I love you two very much." He said. As if that was an excuse. They had lied to us, in the cruelest of ways.

I simply looked at my mom and then at my father. "Give me your keys, Emmett." I said my voice cracking.

"Bella." My brother started.

"Give me the damn keys, Emmett." I yelled as he handed me the car keys. He didn't bother to argue, his own grief was getting the better of him.

"Bella, wait." My dad called.

"I need to be alone." I replied before running through the hospital.

"Bella." I heard my former gym teacher and my mom's lover say. I didn't respond, because I had nothing to say to him. He could've been the very reason why my family had fallen apart.

I ran into the parking lot not caring about the rain as it soaked through my clothes. Forks was never sunny, and the weather matched my mood. I needed to weather the storm.

I needed to be alone. I needed time to think. My life was a lie, and I had no idea what to think. I started the Jeep not caring that I barely reached the pedals. I needed to get out of here. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to think. I needed to get away. I slammed on the gas pedal speeding away from the hospital.

A/N: I know this is not a long chapter, but it serves its purpose. I plan on updating again tonight, so in reality you will get a long chapter. The next chapter will be in a new story by the name "Learning to Live" and will be posted tonight. I will post an Author's Note as chapter 34 on this story to let you know it is up. Or you guys can set up an Author Alert, and you'll get emailed when the next story is posted.

I really want to hear your comments on this. This was a very difficult emotional chapter to write, and I really want to know what you all think.

I look forward to starting the sequel!

Muggleinlove


	34. Sequel Posted

Sequel Posted! It is called Learning to Live Again, make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading this story!

Muggleinlove


	35. Twilight Awards

This story has been nominated for two Twilight Awards.

Most Creative (Complete)

Best Human Edward (Complete)

Please follow the link in my Author Page to vote! Your vote will be greatly appreciated! (Make sure to read the rules at the top so that your vote counts)

Voting is open from now through August 21.

VOTE!!

Muggleinlove


End file.
